


Running to the moon

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow the story of Laura and carmilla! From when they first started to realise what they had for one and other until the end. This story is full of romance and character development and the love struck teens counter on many life changing journeys, not missing out on keeping their relationship strong of course!





	1. Keep running

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This isn’t the exact story line! I added a lot and missed out a lot. And it does get graphic! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

"So you really came alllll the way up here, just to help me study huh?" Carmilla sarcastically hummed as she kissed the side of her 'study buddy's' lips. Tracing her fingers up and down her arm as they lay on top of her bed.

"Because I could do with a little brake.." carmilla seductively whimpered as she pressed her lips against the other women's, pushing her body on-top of her study buddies; she deepened the kiss as her hand flipped her hair out of her own face so she could get a clearer entrance to her neck. 

Carmilla could feel her fangs start to emerge as she sucked on their neck viciously, she began to moan out of discomfort as she knew if this didn't stop she wouldn't be able to handle herself, she hasn't drank her blood yet which made her crave it badly.

"Carmilla!" Laura shouted as she slammed her headphones down onto her desk where she was studying from. She turned around to view carmilla on top of another women. Carmilla stopped and turned her head over her shoulders to view Laura with half lidded eyes.

"I'm trying to study! My music is on full blast and I can still hear your PDA right behind me!" Laura impatiently shouted as carmilla's study buddy rolled out from beneath her.

"I should really be going now...I'll come back another day." She left the room leaving Laura and carmilla on their own. Carmilla sat up with her back against the headboard, tucking her fallen black-laced bra strap back underneath her black skin tight crop top.

"Wow, what a way to pussy-block" carmilla sarcastically said as she wiped dark purple lipstick off of the corners of her mouth with her thumb.

"Yeah well some of us are trying to pass their exams"

"No one was stopping you."

"Oh really. How about my broody roommate having sex right behind me?" Laura blurted out looking awkwardly to her right as she realised what she just said. Carmilla squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she watched Laura intensely.

"You think that was sex?" Carmilla questioned at she bit the top of her thumb. "You would have known if we were having sex." Carmilla joked with a hint of seduction. Both girls looked at each other deeply for a brief moment.

"Well then I...I should get some rest, y'know...busy day tomorrow." Stuttered Laura as she broke the stare. Carmilla cleared her throat and put her leather boots on with an oversized black hoodie which stopped just before the length of her also, black shorts.

"You're leaving again?" Laura spoke softly as she switched her fairy lights and computer off, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

"I mean not that I care or anything."

"Not that you care huh?"

-There was a silence for a few seconds-

"I'm going to go and finish what you stopped." Carmilla paced ever so slightly closer to Laura.

"At least now you can be as loud and obnoxious as you.....want." Laura joked, her breath fading at the end as carmilla placed a lose strand of hair out from Laura's face and behind her ear.

"Your hands they're so long and dainty..." Laura admittedly whimpered to herself as she stroked carmilla's index finger.

"Maybe I'm very gentle and subtle, love." She answered to Laura breathtakingly. She let go of Laura's ear and placed her hood above her head, her black wavy hair hanging down her neck and resting on top of the curves on her chest. She pondered over to the desk they shared and grabbed her lighter and cigarette's and placed them in her jumper pocket.

"I'll see you later Laura." Carmilla left as the door closed leaving Laura stunned on the edge of her bed.

Laura sat their alone, the moonlight shining through the window onto carmilla's black bed where her ruffled pillows and blankets lay from her previous 'not sex' actions which took place 20 minutes before hand. Carmilla is so mysterious, Laura thought to herself. Sneaking out at night to meet girls and go to wild party's, she's so badass. Thinking of what carmilla was doing right now created a pulsing sensation in Laura's centre as she rubbed her thighs together between her tight pyjama shorts.

(21:32)Laura: fancy a cuddle? 

(21:33)Danny: did you just read my mind?

(21:35)Laura: great minds think a like :)

(21:35)Danny: omw.

Laura waited anxiously for her girlfriend to walk in, she was getting desperate as her breathing already hitched. She sprayed perfume she found on carmilla's side of the desk on her neck and inner thighs as she checked herself in the mirror. In her reflection she saw the door hitch open. She ran to the door and latched her arms around Danny's neck as she stumbled on her tip toes. Kissing hastily they made their way to Laura's bed as Danny laid below, Laura grinding on her hips. Still kissing Laura unbuckled Danny's belt and slid her hand over her girl boxers as she left hot kisses on her neck.

"Woah woah Laura!"

"Mhm?" Laura breathed as she rubbed her hand up and down Danny's centre, still over her boxers. All Laura could imagine was what carmilla was doing to her lucky study buddy.

"Laura" Danny panted, "slow down Laura." Danny squirmed as she pushed Laura back by her shoulders. No no no , she can't stop this now. Laura thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" Laura panted in between breaths, looking at Danny everywhere but her eyes.

"Why are you rushing babe? We've got all night, carmilla won't be back for a long time." 

Carmilla. Fuck, she said her name. Now I'm thinking of her.

"Danny not now.." Laura laid back on top of Danny, sliding her tongue into her open mouth as she continued grinding. "Please....let's continue." Laura whispered.

As the pace picked up before they knew it neither of them had tops or bra's on. Danny was palming Laura's breasts in her hands as Laura played with Danny's clit. Danny let out a moan as Laura used her two fingers to rub up and down her folds. Just as Laura was about to enter Danny, swiftly the door opened and closed, the smell of cigarette's filled the room quickly. Carmilla was silent as neither girls noticed carmilla stood back against the door; she must have blended in with the dark. Carmilla watched open mouthed as Laura moaned with a gaped mouth, her head falling back.

Laura's fingers were pumping in and out of Danny rather roughly, her hair covering her sweaty red face as she moaned with pleasure at the sensation of her fingers inside of Danny. She carried on until she got distracted by a scent she knew too well. Laura peered up with her mouth still open and eyebrows furrowed, slowing her finger action inside of Danny.

"No, Laura..fuck..don't stop now baby" Danny begged as she was confused by the sudden slowdown.

Laura saw two bright maroon dots staring into her soul. Still inside of Danny she squinted her eyes as she peered over her headboard at the two dots besides the door, leaning forward ever so slightly. A sudden emotion ran over Laura's body as she placed her hand on her own breast and rubbed her nipples. She watched as the two dots closed half way. Laura came to a holt as Danny reached her orgasm, shaking underneath Laura, Danny moaned and grunted her name.

"Fuck Laura" Danny panted, "I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it." Danny stood up and placed her top back over her and laced her belt between her jeans. "Thanks Laura, goodnight." Danny stroked Laura's cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"You don't smoke do you Laura?"

"No, carmilla does."

"God it smells so strong, almost as if she's here." Danny joked as she left the room, leaving me leaning on my knees, my breasts in full vision, searching for the two dots. I grabbed my tank top and placed it over my body, as I slumped over to the tap and poured some water into a glass, taking small sips as I looked out of the window. 

I heard the door close shut and looked to my left to see Carmilla holding her jumper in-between her lanky pale arms. The moonlight was enough to light up the room as we made deep eye contact. She scraped her shoes off and unhitched her bra, sliding it out from under her tank top.

"At least you had more fun then me." Camilla snarked.

"W-what do you mean?" Laura asks gripping her glass tightly.

"I passed Danny on the way here, she looked rather...refreshed." Carmilla joked as she slowly approached Laura.

"Your sex hair gives it away too cupcake." Carmilla stood face to face with Laura, she reached her arm onto the tap behind Laura so she was pressed against her body. Laura inhaled sharply as she felt carmilla's cold breath on her ear.

"Could you move? You're blocking the sink." 

"Oh, sorry!" Laura quickly dipped under carmilla's arm which stretched to the sink. She climbed into her bed and turned on the lamp next to her, watching carmilla also sip a glass of water. Carmilla sat on the window ledge as she made deep eye contact with Laura.

"Soooo....your date with study buddy number seventeen didn't go well?"

Carmilla made a slight chuckle 

"It was great on her behalf! But she wasn't lying when she said she was inexperienced."

"Oh, that sucks. Are you still..." Laura stopped in her tracks as she couldn't believe what was about to leave her lips. Carmilla's eyes widened but faded as a smirk ran around her face.

"I guess I am cupcake." Carmilla finished her sentence and bit her bottom lip as she stroked her glass.

"I'm so sorry I don't know why I even asked that it I-"

"Are you?" Carmilla cut off Laura's blabbering. As she stood up placing the glass inside the sink. Carmilla already knew the answer to this as she could hear Laura's intense heart beat and could smell her lust.

"I-I..." Laura stuttered.

"You know, I find it so rude when you help someone out..and they don't do you the favour back, I always finish the job, every time." Carmilla seductively told Laura as she bent down to Laura's level next to her bed, her hands resting on her bending knees.

She's obviously talking about Danny and how she didn't 'finish' me off. But how would she- Before I could finish the thought a hand placed on my chin, bringing my head up to her level.

"Good night love." 

"Goodnight carmilla."

——————————————————————————

POV: Laura,

I woke up drowsy as the birds sang outside the windowsill, looking to my right I see carmilla. Her right arm is hanging down the side of the bed as her face is dug into her pillow. I admire her god-like body until I realise she's laid on top of her covers with only her crop top and a tight pair of red laced thongs covering her pale skin. My eyes widen as I trace my eyes along her ass. Surprisingly her ass is perky and smooth on her small thin body. 

"Can you tell those birds to shut the fuck up." Carmilla groaned not moving. Laura quickly snapped out of her gaze as she hurried to the window, banging on it a couple of times sending the birds away. She slumped back onto her bed as she checked her phone.

(09:23) Danny: I enjoyed last night babe, you were amazing.

I ignored the text as carmilla was right, she got what she wanted but didn't return the favour. I've been feeling a growing distance in our relationship for a long time now, I'm just too scared to hurt her by calling it off.

"You watching porn over there?" Carmilla joked as she leaned on her forearms facing Laura on her side, her flat stomach in full exposure as her legs crossed each other, a faint hickey below her stomach.

"Nope, the complete opposite actually." I threw my phone to the end of the bed as I sat against the wall facing carmilla. I glanced at the purple mark on carmilla's pale body.

"Awww, trouble in paradise?"  Carmilla mocked raising her eyebrows.

"I guess so." I sighed and lent the back of my head against the wall looking up at the ceiling. I heard shuffling coming from carmilla as she slid a pair of my shorts on. 

"Hey! They're my shorts." Carmilla made a scrunched up face in response.

"Yeah no shit." She pondered to the dresser and placed two socks over the fire alarm and opened the window. She sat back on her bed and lit a cigarette in her mouth. I looked rather sad as I thought about mine and Danny's relationship.

"Don't sit there with those eyes, tell me what's wrong love." Carmilla said waving her cigarette around as she spoke to me softly.

"I don't know, I'm just not attracted to her anymore. She's a really great person but....she doesn't do it for me anymore." I said confused at myself. I looked at carm who was now sat at the end of her bed, her elbows on each knee cap as she sat open legged, she pressed her cigarette against her soft lips.

"And you're too scared to brake up with her."

"Yup..."

"Listen sweetie, I'm not good for advice but I have been in a similar situation before, and sometimes taking a sacrifice can be the only thing to do to make things better." Carmilla replied softly and calmly. She stood on her cigarette and kneeled at the side of my bed on the hard wooden floor, I scooted over so my legs dangled in-front of her as she peered up at me, she folded her arms on my lap and rested her chin on-top of them meeting my gaze. I ran my hand through her dark coloured hair.

"Thanks carm."

"Carm? Mmm I like that."  Carmilla replied as her cheeks blushed ever so slightly.

"Woah!" I grasped her face in both of my hands as I studied her face.

"Uh...you okay there? You're kinda dislocating my neck." Carmilla scoffed.

"I swear your eyes just shaded red." Laura moved carm's head to the side to look at her eyes in closer detail, noticing how out of reflex she was stroking her jawline up and down with her thumb. 

Carmilla quickly shot up and threw her jumper on her body, shuffling into her shoes she placed pure black sunglasses on and lifted her hood over her.

"No wait carm I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Laura soon realised carmilla was no longer in the room but had left.  
I'm such a fucking idiot! I rushed everything and ruined the moment. But I know what I saw, her eyes deepened into a dark....maroon.

———————————————————————

POV: Carmilla,

I never did this in day light, although the myth of sunlight burning vampires is inaccurate the burning of the sun caused an unsettling feeling on our skin. I was in full craving mode, only seeing in green and red with my eyes darkening and my fangs appearing. I could hear everyone's pulse and smell the blood inside of bodies. To keep myself distracted from ripping apart everyone I passed on campus I lit a cigarette as I made my way out of university. Inhaling a breath of smoke I was stopped by a tall ginger. Danny.

"Get the fuck out of my way." I spat covering my mouth pushing against her. She held her arm out to stop me from getting past her, I laughed in her face as I knew for a fact with one press of my thumb she would be on the floor.

"No smoking on campus Karnstein." She looked down at me smug.

"Oh yeah? The fuck you gonna do about it?" I teased as I took a drag sarcastically.

"Don't test me." Danny scowled Down at me.

"I'm not testing you. You clearly have a great shot here." I egged Danny on. Danny let her arm down as she sighed angrily at me.

"Fucking weak. You're going to get yourself killed one day." I smirked at her, throwing the cigarette stub below her feet.

"I don't know how Laura can put up with you!" Danny shouted back at me.

"I could say the same thing sweetie!" I shouted back without even turning around or stopping to look at her.

I picked up my speed as I could feel claws retracting from my fingernails. As soon as I left the entrance I sprinted out into the large wood nearby. I ripped off my sunglasses and ran as fast as I could. I leapt into the air as my large black panther form ripped out of me, releasing a deafening growl I sprinted paw by paw through the woods, leaping off of trees to elevate my speed. My dark maroon eyes darted back and fourth until my super hearing picked up the heart beat of a wild doe. The ground underneath me shook as I gaped my mouth open, my huge white dagger-like fangs in full view as I sank into the neck of the animal. I ripped open its carcass and fed my starvation. 

This has never happened before, Laura makes me into this huge beast that I can't control. Even the sound of her heart beating and the smell of her arousal drives me insane. Im scared. One day I won't leave in time and it will be too late. I'll pounce on top of Laura and uncontrollably hurt her, her blood smells different; pure and elaborating, warm and smooth and I'm starting to crave it. Last night when I saw her with Danny fuck. Right there and then I was ready to dive straight for her. My inner beast took over my mind as all I could imagine was fucking her senseless, it took everything in me when she played with herself to not tear at her amazing breasts, I mean fuck, she was staring right at me without even knowing. 

I lay on the ground in my natural form, my clothes magically back onto me without a single rip. Okay carmilla, you're fed. You will be fine until tomorrow. I still have my Emergancy blood in the fridge at the back in a metal flask. You have to control yourself. For Laura.  
I stumble up and follow the huge paw prints back to where my sunglasses lay, when I'm in my beast form I don't remember much afterwards. Licking the access blood off my teeth and lips I make my way back to campus. After all the action I realise I slept for a while in my panther form up a tree as the sun set and the stars were opening. I checked the time on my phone when my heart dropped.

(13:48) Laura: I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I thought we were having a 'moment'.  
It felt right at the time. I didn't know you would've reacted like that. 

God dammit carmilla. Is that how it looked? I wasn't running away from her, I was running away from myself, if only she knew....

(15:27) Laura: I cleaned and made your bed so it's ready for you! I sound like a creep but I don't want things to be awkward between us carmilla. I also slaved away and baked your favourite cupcakes! 

I gulped a painful breath of air. This girl is so precious. Too good for my evil dead heart. I glanced at the time:  
(19:17) fuck. It looks like I'm avoiding Laura, I need to get back fast. I used my vampire speed and arrived outside of our dorm, just as I was about to walk in I could hear more then one heart beating. Four. I could hear each pulse their heart beat and could smell their blood as clean as day. But Laura's blood sent shivers down my spine, I could pick out her heart beat in a room of millions and smell her from a slaughter house. 

I wanted us to be alone tonight and talk.

I placed my hand on the handle and pressed forward into our dorm room. All eyes were on me when I walked in. 

Laura's friends were sat on the floor which was covered in cushions and blankets. A platter of crisps and chocolates in the middle of them. They do this often and it makes me gag. I usually just lay on my bed and read my books, sometimes leaning off my bed to grab a handful of sweets from the middle of them, laughing when they scowl at me.

I searched the group for Laura. She was sat on Danny's lap with her arm around her shoulders, a cup of coco in her other hand. When our eyes met I melted. Rage took over my thoughts as Danny stroked her hair. 

"Carm!" Laura almost screamed in delight.

"Carm? Is that what we call her now?" Danny confusingly questioned to Laura as she held tight grip of her waist, squinting her eyes at carmilla.

I can not stand this girl. I know Laura doesn't like her and she's so full of herself. She is clueless and does not deserve Laura.

LaF and Perry looked at one and other fearfully as the tension grew fast of rage and anger.

"Carmilla..a-are you okay? Do you need a drink or rest or...anything?" Laura asked worried as she got up and brushed herself down. Danny immediately grabbed Laura's wrist to try and drag her back down which caused me to watch as Laura's toned skin turned pale and red.

"You dare touch her again and I will kill you!" I hissed at Danny stepping forward with my fists curled. Everyone stood up confused as they started to fear me.

"What? I cant touch my girlfriend?" Danny sarcastically slurred. I winced at the word girlfriend. I needed to calm myself, I could feel my blood rush and my skin began to darken on my hand. 

"Carmilla what are you talking about, please! Calm down you're scaring me." Laura whimpered as she stood a little behind Danny. Hearing Laura's voice tremble and watching her look for safety behind Danny made my un-dead heart break. I don't want to scare her, I just want what's best for her. I looked around, behind LaF and Perry was my made bed with cookies on top of it. 

"Can we all please calm down here?" Laura spoke softly as she paced towards me, Danny's face dropped as Laura let go of her hand to hold my arm. I looked down at her soft hand and back into her eyes.

"Here, take a seat and join us." All of my anger left my body. I stared into her eyes, all I could see were stars and hope. She led me to the blankets on the floor and sat me down. I sat cross legged with my back leaning against my bed, Laura sat opposite me with her back against her own bed. Next to carmilla was LaF on her right Perry on her left, Danny next to Laura and LaF. Laura had distanced herself away from Danny a bit as a gap formed between them. Danny noticed it as she scowled to herself looking down. I couldn't help feeling smug at the fact she did this because she knew I was here.

"Why don't we play truth or dare, lighten the mood?" LaF suggested to the group.

"That won't work we're not drunk."  I replied blatantly.

"We don't need to be drunk to play truth or dare.." Laura lent on her knees as she nudged my shoulder playfully, "..it will be fun." Laura sat down to her original position, she made awkward eye contact with her 'girlfriend' Danny and cleared her throat. My shoulder was warm from where her hand lay.

"Fine, I'll play." I scoffed, smirking at Laura.  
"Just one rule, you have to answer or do the dare no matter what, if you don't...I'll ban you from coming into our dorm ever again."

"Deal." Danny answered fast, almost as if she was challenging me.

"Wow...okayyy then." Laura answered.

LaF and Perry also agreed to the rules.

"And if you don't answer or do your dare carmilla, you have to move out of this dorm for a couple of months into mine, you know, a little swap." Danny snapped back with a large grin smothering her face.

"Deal." I sharply replied, I knew I would never back down from a good truth or dare. Danny held her hand out for us to shake on it, I shook her hand rather firmly as we both accepted the consequences. Perry wrote everyone's name on a piece of paper and placed them in a bowl.

"I'll ask first!" Laura enthusiastically cheered. She rummaged around the bowl and picked out a slip of paper. "Perry! Truth or dare?"

"I'll go for a truth please Laura" Perry replied smiling.

"Nastiest thing you have ever cleaned?" Laura asked. I rolled my eyes as I realised this game was going to be boring and nerdy.

Perry flushed hard as she looked at LaF, LaF shook her head subtlety at Perry. "A dead bird, sadly it flew through our window into our fan." Perry replied, LaF sighing in relief.

"Cool" I replied.

"You think that's cool?" Danny replied annoyed.

"Did I stutter?" I growled back. Laura quickly shoved the bowl into Danny's hands. She rummaged through the bowl with her eyes closed.

"Laura! Truth or dare?" Danny grinned at Laura.

"Truth"

"Okay, what is the sexiest part of my body?" Danny grinned at Laura and held her hand. I let out an obvious sigh as I rolled my head back onto my mattress above me.

"I-I uummmm, I don't know? Your hair?" Laura replied confused. I rolled my head forward and sniggered as Danny scowled. Laura looked away from Danny and back to me, I wiggled my eyebrows making her laugh and cheer up which Danny noticed.

"I guess it's my turn." I lent over and snatched the bowl out of Danny's hands, I gave her a fake smile as I sat back down rummaging through the bowl. My heart dropped when I read the name

"Laura....truth or dare?" I asked her gently as I scanned her face.

"Truth please miss Karnstein." She raised her eyebrows at me giggling.

"Okay Hollis, what's your biggest turn on." I smirked at her raising my head slightly, paying attention to her heart rate which sped up. Danny clawed at the blanket as she shook her head at me.

"Hands, I love long and dainty hands." I flushed so hard I think I could see the red on my own face. I remembered how the other night she told me how much she loved my hands as I cradled her face. I drank water to cool myself down as I could see everyone looking at me confused, all but Laura who looked red herself. Wait....does that mean she was turned on when she mentioned my hands? And then I left to have sex with a shitty TA? God dammit carmilla! Laura looked at me with the look off  'you know what I mean' kinda face. She drew her eyes from mine and onto my hands that stood either side of me as I was propping myself up.

For the next twenty minutes everyone was laughing and playing along with the game, it was all background noise for me as I focused all my senses on Laura who often made eye contact with me, when we locked eyes she smiled sheepishly and placed her hair behind her ears. I was beginning to absolutely lose my mind for this girl. I always appreciated her beauty and determination but right now I could feel more for her. I need to protect her and I need to make her happy. Like in a soppy romance movie she placed her hand in the sweet bowl and my hand followed, stroking her hand with my thumb under all the treats. I pulled to reach out but she clasped my pointing finger with her whole hand, she looked at me with desire in her eyes, I could smell it. My god it smelt so good, the scent of: lust, passion and desire. She stared deep into my soul. I stared back equally as passionate. 

In a split second I zoned back into reality as her hand snatched away from mine as Danny pulled her back viciously. It took me a couple of seconds to realise Danny was raising her voice at Laura, pushing her shoulders back and fourth. Laura looked at me with trembling lips and watering eyes as her body shook with the grip of Danny's hands who continuously screamed "what's wrong with me Laura? Look at me please!" over and over again. 

Everything went into slow motion, I watched as LaF and Perry dived forward ripping Danny off of Laura as I stayed sat down in utter shock. Laura looked at me as if she'd just been broken into pieces, her eyes asking for help and security. If I had a heart I know for a fact it would have dropped and shattered. Tears of anger formed in my eyes as I looked at Laura's bare shoulder which was white as a consequence of Danny's grip. I rose slowly from my sitting down posture, glaring at Danny who was lashing for Laura, screaming how she will "never deserve love". My teeth grinded together as I felt my fangs form from both my top and bottom jaw. 

I lashed up and grabbed hold of Danny's neck as I pinned her against the floor in a matter of seconds, creating a huge thud and a scream from Perry. 

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" I growled at the top of my lungs as I landed a vicious punch onto her face, Laura shrieked a painful "no" as LaF and Perry shielded Laura's eyes. They knew they couldn't get me off her. I lost control fast. I was losing my normal mind as the beast took over. It was all slow motion in a blur. 

I kept on punching and punching until blood flew off my knuckles, flicking onto my face. Fuck. A drop of blood landed in my mouth. I was about to kill her. I was about to rip her into shreds and drink her blood infront of everyone, but a small hand placed itself on my chin. The hand used its thumb to pull my head up. I opened my eyes and locked them with Laura's. She was knelt down in front of me with tears drooling down her face hysterically. She scanned my face as she squinted her eyes into mine. I knew they were shining maroon. My mouth was wide open as I was searching for the breath I didn't need. She lifted my head up more and traced her thumb along my fangs on my bottom jaw. I didn't want her to find out like this. A tear ran down my cheek as I could see the reflection of myself in her watering eyes.

The dorm room door burst open as the campus security flooded in with handcuffs and restraining bats. Laura threw herself on to me. She ran her hands down my messy black hair crying in the back of my neck. 

"Go carmilla...run." Laura heartbreakingly pressed against my ears as I felt her grip loosen, she was ripped off of me again by security. I ran and opened the window. I watched half lidded as Laura watched me, she gave me a smile. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her teeth shon through her smiling lips, her eyes glazed with trust and hope. 

I stood on the edge of the windowsill with my arms out besides me like I was hanging from a cross. I fell backwards in slow motion, I knew I couldn't die and Laura did too, she knew because she knew I wouldn't let her watch me die. I heard the shouts of security and screams of students from their rooms. Just as I was about to land I formed into my panther form and ran away, I turned my head briefly to view Laura at our window watching me, but she was being pulled away by Perry and LaF. 

I ran as fast as I could, tears running behind me as I closed my eyes shut. Never stopping. I just followed the moon. I had no plan at the moment, but fuck I missed Laura, I fucked everything up. I didn't even know if their was even a future for me and Laura or if it was just a flirtatious friendship. She told me to run and that's what I will do. I will run so fast I'll run to the moon. I'll run away from her for her own safety. Laura told me to run and I will never stop. I pray and hope for the day we reconcile and for god to give her the happiness she deserves. 

I stopped and reformed back to my original state: black shorts with my socks pulled up just above my knee's with a black crop top covering half of my upper body. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it in my lips as I stood at the top of a hill infront of the beaming moon. I lost it all. I collapsed effortlessly onto my knees, my hair dangled over my crying face as I looked up to the stars, pulling the cigarette to my mouth with my shaking hands. I screamed at the sky, my voice echoing around my empty surroundings. 

I heard and felt someone behind me. I had no effort left, I didn't care who it was and what they wanted with me. At this point I had given up. 

"Sister." A low voice rang around my ears as a grasp lowered my hand which was holding my cigarette away from my eyes, forcing me to make eye contact with my sister who crouched infront of me. She embraced me warmly, her arms wrapped around my shaking body as I just flopped into her. She held my shoulders tight as she looked at me, folding my hair behind my pointed vampire ears.

"Stop this please sister, you're breaking my dead heart." She peered at me with her pure black eyes as she stroked my face. I took a raspy drag out of my cigarette as I blew the smoke down onto my chest before I made eye contact.

"Mattie..I-I ruined everything, mother is going to kill Laura and it's all my fault."

"I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN...I-I'LL KILL MOTHER WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS MATTIE!" I screamed harshly as my face flooded with tears and anger. I opened my mouth as fangs ripped out of my gums and red took over my eyes. I watched my skin as dark took over my body until I was in my panther form but still in a human figure. I sat tall over Mattie over looking her as she stroked my forearms.

"Carmilla listen to me! Mother is still oblivious to this situation, she doesn't know what has occurred yet. We can save Laura." Mattie pressed her arms on my cheek as she stood up so we were now the same height.

"You said the exact same thing about Elle." I snarked at her gnarling my fangs together.

"Look how that turned out Mattie, she's dead and that will be Laura next!"

"So why are you here carmilla, why aren't you with Laura."

"She told be to run so I did, I ran until I couldn't run any further, until I couldn't smell blood or hear any pulses for miles."

"Mother needs her sacrifice sister, she's expecting you in three hours with her chosen girl, you cant hide from mother carmilla and you know that, she will always find you like I did."

"I have plenty other girls for her Mattie! I would sacrifice anyone to save Laura, would mother accept my life instead of Laura's?" I said honestly. I would trade my life for Laura's any day.

"Carmilla sweetie, you know that won't work. Laura was chosen by the crater and that's what it wants. Mother needs to feed Laura to it or we all die and suffer a horrible painful, slow death. And you know what yours is sister." Flashbacks of darkness and blood flashed through my mind and thoughts.

I was just about to answer Mattie until we took a sudden holt, we turned to each other as tears swelled in my eyes. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped down.

"No no no no fuck....fuck fuck FUCK FUCK NO PLEASE NO.." I paced around, my hands folded beside the back of my head. We watched as fire circled around us and sunk us under the ground. I was in my full black toned panther state grunting harshly as Mattie stood as far back as she could from me.

We were in the craters dungeon. A huge never-endless hole which sunk to the pits of hell covered the floor infront of us, lava and blood covered the stone walls. All of my sisters and brothers stood behind the crater as mother stood in front of them all. Her black hair was braided into a tight bun which sat on top of her head. She wore an elegant dark purple corset as her arms raised infront of her, her eyes were purely black like Mattie's but had specks of red in them.

"Carmilla, my sweet sweet precious daughter, come to me and feast with us." Mother demanded as her voice rang around the cave, without even looking at me.

"Look at me carmilla, carmilla look into your mother's eyes." I darted my eyes around the room looking for any traces of Laura. I couldn't see or hear any blood or heart beating as everyone here was dead. 

"You look like a beast carmilla, you are a beast and you deserve to be locked away in a coffin of blood, fire and anguish." Mother knew what she was doing, she used the exact same words Elle had said to me before she got taken away from me for sacrifice.

"You failed to bring me the girl which the crater asked for." I growled in response as tears fell from my broad black cheeks. I stood forward and gnarled my teeth at Mother viciously, making sure she was watching me with her soulless eyes. With all the strength I had I managed to convert back to my normal vampire form.

"WHY MOTHER. WHY DO THIS TO ME? Why do you not let me love, why do you take EVERYONE I HAVE EVER LOVED AWAY FROM ME. You call me your daughter but treat me like your enemy." I let everything pour out what was on my mind, I looked around me to realise my hair was floating and my eyes were pitch black, fire rose behind me as I started to levitate.

"You will never EVER hurt me again Mother, not physically or emotionally. Your time is up....this time you will be the one to die." I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I possibly could, it came out more like a roar as both me and my beast worked together. A huge powerful gust of wind rose from behind me as it forced its way to mother.

"Mircalla, my favourite child come with me...stay with me and Elle for ever in eternal bliss, crossing isn't as hard as you think. Mircalla, join us." Mother raised her arm as she reached out to me from the other side of the crater. 

From the crater a bright light shon down, Laura appeared before us all. She was dressed in the traditional pure white dress.

"FUCK, NO PLEASE NO!" I screamed as the fire rose behind me. "TAKE ME MOTHER, I WILL COME WITH YOU, PLEASE LET HER GO I BEG OF YOU. I PRAY TO THE GODS MOTHER I BEG OF YOU PLEASE." Laura looked down and shouted my name in pain. The boiling of the lava rising up for her drew closer and closer. 

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME. HEAR MY WORDS OF TRUTH AND SACRIFICE ME." The lava slowed its pace as I fell the the ground no longer levitated.  Everything went cold and quite as Laura was placed softly at the side of the cave. I walked over to mother placing my hand onto hers. We faced the crater as a single tear dropped from my face. 

"Carm....what is going on? I'm scared and I want to go home, come with me!" Laura shouted from the other side.

"I can't Laura, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. You keep breathing for me cupcake, you will keep making your bed and living your life happy and free, you will make memories with your friends and future lovers and die at a peaceful bliss. I will always be watching over you Laura. Mattie, you better look after her and make sure she lives her life to the fullest....it's all I ask."  Mattie nods as she cant bring herself to speak. 

"I'm not letting you die to end the suffering of my dead family Laura, for the past year I have studied you and watched you grow into this strong independent women, you're life is so precious. You deserve to live Laura." 

"Can you hear that Marcella? They are talking to us, it is time for our sacrifice." Whispers ring around my head as chants embody into my brain. I get prepared as I tighten my grip in mother's hand and walk forward.

I took my last step until I threw myself into the crater.


	2. A peaceful beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura saved Carm from the crater as their relationship develops strongly, they each learn about one and other in depth and detail as both girls start wondering about the future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes! I had no time to read it through. This is a very VERY long chapter...so make sure you’re settled down and ready for this. I advise listening to music whilst reading this!!! I love writing these and if you couldn’t tell it has no set story line at the moment. Send me requests for what you would like to see in this story on twitter (slxtra) or on Instagram (slxtra) or...on here! Thankyou and enjoy :)

POV: Laura,

"What do we do? Should I sit her in the shower and bathe her? That might wake her! Or should I-"

"We wait, she will wake eventually." Mattie cut off my sentence as she was clearly getting tired of my rambling and fast walks around the dorm room.

"Actually, come to think of it, there is something you could do which would put her slumber arrest maybe."

"Wow, thanks for telling me now. Shoot." I mimic shooting her after saying shoot. I realise now how Carm was right...I'm a mega dork.

"Shoot?" Mattie confusingly replied.

"Yeah...Yano...shoot." 

Mattie looked at Laura clearly unimpressed as she has no idea what she was talking about

"Never mind, what's the plan?" Laura asked as she gave up explaining.

"Marcalla needs blood Laura." My heart dropped, does this mean I have to let carmilla feed on me? But when she bites me, will I turn into a vampire also? To hell with it. Carm risked her life for me....I owe this to her. I lent next to my bed where she laid and pulled my hair to the other side causing my neck to be exposed.

"What are you doing?" Mattie questioned as she snickered to herself.

"I'm giving her blood, is that not what you told me to do?" I replied sarcastically.

"You're kidding. You don't know where her secret supply of blood is?"

"No? If you only just figured I didn't know what she was prior three hours ago, cut me some slack." I say kinda fed up and confused at the situation. Me and Mattie were rambling on for a couple of minutes completely ignoring carmilla as she began to shuffle around my bed.

"Mattie?" Our heads turned as Mattie ran into her sisters arms with tears of happiness running down her cheeks. Carmilla's voice was raspy and dry, her hair was messy but she still looked...amazing.

"In the fridge, get me the metal flask at the bottom of the shelf." I ran to the fridge as I searched everywhere for the metal flask. I grasped it in my hand and ran back to her, placing it on her lips as I poured it into her mouth. Instantly her grey skin turned her natural glowing white and her dark hair gleamed bright. She leaned up on her elbows as I sat next to her in the bed, resting her hand on my cheek she rubbed my bottom lip with her long thumb.

"Hey, cupcake." She seductively murmured winking at me.

"Ahem." Mattie cleared her throat causing both of us to brake the stare, I sighed as carmilla's hand left my skin.

"Will you be okay sister?" Mattie questioned carmilla softly as she crouched besides the bed resting her hand on her leg.

"For the time being...I think so." Carmilla replied as she looked at me and smiled. Mattie stood up and brushed herself down, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I'll always be watching carmilla, you're going to be okay...good bye Marcella." Mattie bent down and kissed carmilla's cheek. Before we knew it Mattie had vanished with a puff of black fog lurking around the room.

I sat cross legged on my bed next to Carm who was laying down, she propped her body up and she laid on her side facing me. 

"How's Danny." Carmilla asked nervously. My eyes widened as I was shocked she cared.

"You umm...you knocked her out preeety good Carm."

"Is she still breathing?" Carmilla asked in shock.

"Yes but not through her nose." I chucked at the end of the comment. 

"I would have killed her Laura...do you know that?" Carmilla questioned me as her breathing was shaky, she ran her pointing finger down the corner of my face onto my neck. My breathing hitched as my head lifted up for her, my eyes looked down into hers as she bit the corner of her cheek, furrowing her eyebrows and breathing out of her mouth. 

She trailed her hand all the way down the front of my body until she reached my hand. She held my index finger as she ran it across her own lips. She opened her lips and pressed my finger against her fangs on her top jaw. We made deep eye contact as my breathing intensified.

"Don't fear me Laura, I will never harm you.." She almost whimpered. Kissing my finger she intertwined it in her own, our fingers locked together. If she could hear my heart beat it must have made her deaf, it was pounding harshly and fast. I felt aroused as I looked at her bony hands which started to glide it's way up and down my arm. Fuckkkk, I could feel wetness drip down my pants as she smirked at me, I watched as her eyes turned bright red. She quickly looked away and moved backwards shutting her eyes tight.

"No. Carmilla look a me." I grasped her chin and leant in close to her, lifting her head up to look at me deeply. 

"I'm not scared Carm, I trust you.." I sighed as the tips of our noses collided gently. The moon shone through the window and beamed onto her glowing skin. I tucked her dark hair behind her ear as she smiled. I could feel her body heat below me as I realised I was bent over her. As soon as I realised this I quickly looked away and motioned to get off. Carmilla quickly rapped her arms around my neck so our foreheads pressed together. She placed a soft gentle kiss on the top of my nose. I know it shouldn't have but the warmth of her body and the moist of her breath she left on my nose sent shivers down my spine. I really felt intimate with Carm, her whole aura and atmosphere was always...sexual and gentle. I flash of memory reminded me of carmilla on-top of her 'study buddy' looking at me half lidded and turned on, she's so-

"You know mind reading come's with being a vampire right?" Carmilla chuckled as she glared at me. My eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"I swear I wasn't..I d-don't know what that was I-"

"I'm joking love." Carmilla laughed to herself as she stroked my cheek.

"But now I'm curious-" Carmilla started as she played with my hair.

"I think it's time for sleep now!" I diverted the whole topic and got off of carmilla. Before I was totally off her she grasped my hips and placed me on her lower stomach. Oh my god, I realised a moan slipped out of me as both of our centres made contact over the top of our clothes. She quickly sat, our breasts were touching and my legs wrapped around her lower back.

"You're right, good night cupcake." She rose from underneath me and faced her bed, her back facing me. She stood tall and she crossed her arms, seductively removing her crop top and placing a black laced bra on to sleep in. She was already in her shorts so she didn't have to give me a show on that...sadly. She rubbed the back of her shoulders as she turned her head to look at me through her black hair. I couldn't breathe. I think I just orgasmed right there and then. She slid off her socks and placed herself on her bed, laying down on her back. I wanted to have sex with her and show her the things I can do so badly but...theirs just something about her. I don't want to rush things, I want her to know I would wait for her and wait for the time to come where we share that special moment together. 

Before I knew it my eyes were closing, my last view was carmilla's stomach and her fingers trailing along side of her hips.

———————————————————————

POV: Laura,

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, 07:30. Monday. Ugh.  
I did I full body stretch whilst rubbing my eyes, resting my arms under my head as I turned to my side looking at carmilla. She laid on top of her bed reading a book, her her in a messy bun as her fringe hung over her face gently, she wore a black skirt which stopped just below her ass with long black fishnet tights, a dark purple tank top with moons on it hung over her stomach. A cigarette was pressed to her bright red lips. The sunrise shon on carmilla's white skin, causing s golden glow reflect from her skin.

"You mind turning that off?" Carmilla asked, she didn't look away from her book when she spoke to me....she just inhaled on her cigarette.

"Oh shit yeah, sorry!" I grabbed my phone to turn it off.

"No worries love, sleep well?" She placed her book down as she turned her whole body around, her back resting on the wall and her legs dangling off of her bed holding her cigarette.

"Yeah, I definitely needed that, being a sacrifice can really tire a girl out." I joked as carmilla smirked at me in response.

"I'm going for a shower..it feels like ages since I had time to myself in the shower-" I paused as I realised how dirty that sounded. 

"-N-not like that aha..ha..haaa yeah, brb!" I quickly shut myself in our bathroom we shared and ran the shower, placing my clothes in the basket I jumped into the shower automatically feeling refreshed. I was enjoying the tile to myself as I saw a light shining into the room, I turned my head and saw carmilla walking in.

"GAH, UH CARM IM IN HERE!" I screamed as I covered my naked body with my hands and arms.

"Relax sweetie, I just need to brush my teeth...I won't be long." She pondered over to the sink and ran the tap, cold water ran down my back causing me to shriek.

"Oh sorry, forgot about that problem.." carmilla was looking into my eyes in the mirror as she brushed her teeth slowly. I didn't say anything, I felt comfortable around her and relaxed, besides, we're both girls here right? Just a naked girl and an unbelievably sexy vampire walking around is extremely sexual clothes. She leaned on the counter as she bent down to spit out her toothpaste, her skirt lifted high, her fishnets didn't do much coverage as I could see her bare ass as she was wearing thongs. She lifted her head back to the mirror as she caught me checking her out, still covering my body I turned around so I was facing the wall as I covered my hair in shampoo, giving her a clear view of me aswell as we were clearly playing a game here. I heard a chuckle as I turned my head around my neck to look at her leavening, on her way out I watched her hand trace the glass of the shower door, the condensation left a long trail of where she ran her fingers across. Through the steam of the shower I could see red eyes as the door closed.

I melted down as I sat in the shower, tracing my own fingers against the glass where carmilla left her mark.  
This girl is unreal. I stood back up and rinsed my hair, stepping out of the shower I reached for my white towel. My heart dropped, it wasn't there. You have got to be kidding me. It was here before so where the fuck...could it go. Right. Carmilla. Why didn't I know she was up to something the moment she came in? I have school in less than thirty minutes and she's hid my towel. I peeped through the key hole of the bathroom as I searched the room for carmilla. She wasn't there. I opened the door still hiding behind it just to make sure I was on my own and slipped into my dressing gown, I'm going to be late to chemistry now. 

-20 minutes later-

"Sorry I'm late sir!" I quickly sat at my desk and pulled my laptop out trying to catch up on the lecture. Carmilla was a year older then me so we didn't share any classes, that would be cool though. She's too smart for my classes anyway...I don't blame her, hundreds of years must have filled her with knowledge. A vibration on my thigh caused me to snap out of my day dream.

(9:23) Carmilla: How was your shower ? ;)

(9:23) Laura: You think that's funny?! I was late for chemistry!!

(9:24) Carmilla: I don't know what you're talking about cupcake ;)

(9:24) Laura: so you had nothing to do with the magical disappearance of my towel.

(9:25) Carmilla: It must have ran away?

(9:25) Laura: You're a comedian Karnstein ;p

(9:27) Carmilla: It was under my pillow, I thought you would have gone straight to my bed to be honest with you.

(9:28) Laura: You're so full of yourself.

(9:28) Carmilla: And you love that about me :)

(9:28) Laura: Is that so?

"Laura, please put that away." Sir demanded as the class turned to look at me.

(9:29) Laura: Shit gtg! See yah.

The bell rang for lunch as I made my way to the hall, I sat down with LaF, Perry and some more friends. I sat and ate my lunch playing on my phone eating my lunch, music playing through my ears as my headphones were plugged in. I looked up briefly as I saw carmilla at the other end of the hall. My side of the year was divided with carmilla's side of the year, our classes shared the hall for lunch however carmilla never ate at school, she was always 'out' doing something. 

I stood up to grab her attention but stopped when I saw another girl creep behind her and grip her waist colliding their bodies together, carmilla let out a smile as her tongue poked out of her red lips. I watched as carmilla turned her body and gave the girl a deep kiss, she placed her hand inside of the girls top as she pulled the back of her hair. The girl parted from carmilla as she waved a clear bag containing a white powdery substance in her face. I watched as carmilla laughed and tapped the tip of her nose, they linked hands as they ran out of the hall until I couldn't see them. Why am I angry? I feel so betrayed...almost, as if she's cheating on me. I know we're not dating but we have something special and she knows it too. Fuck, I can feel tears forming in my eyes as I sit back down covering my face from everyone. I don't understand you Carmilla, you act like we're more then friends but do this to me? No Laura, you shouldn't be blaming carmilla for anything, like you said...we're not dating so why can't she see other people?

The day went along so slow, all I could imagine was what carmilla was doing. I mean fuck, I knew she smoked cigarettes and pot but seriously? That looked like a hardcore drug to me. And who was that girl? Okay Hollis..calm down, let's just go to sleep. We don't need to talk or make conversation with carmilla, just go to bed. Easy. Right?

I made my way to the dorm, I was half an hour early as I couldn't be bothered to stay behind and study which I usually do. I leaned into our room and made direct eye contact with carmilla. She was having sex. The girl was eating her out under the covers, Carmilla's hands pressed against the girls head as she moaned. Her face was sweaty and her eyes were red...I couldn't tell if it were the drugs or her vampirism. Carmilla stared at me as her chest harshly raised and dipped, her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes were half lidded. I couldn't move, my eyes were glued onto her. 

I watched as she took her top and bra off,   
she pulled the girls head up and mouth fucked her. She never took her eyes off me. Carmilla's head dropped back as the girl penetrated her with two fingers under her skirt. I watched as the girl pumped into her. Carmilla played with her own breasts as she bit her lip at me, her fangs hanging out of her lips. I was so horny, I held all my moans at the back of my throat as I watched. Carmilla started to kiss the girls neck, whilst making direct eye contact with me she licked the girls neck up with her pink tongue and sucked on her pulse point. 

Carmilla took slow dark blinks as she moaned and breathed heavily. I watched as her body trembled majestically, she was having an orgasm right in front of me. She lowered her head back to the girls neck and sucked viciously, my eyes opened even wider, if possible, as blood trickled down the girls shoulder. Carmilla lifted her head as she licked the girls neck clean. She traced her thumb against her fangs, wiping off any access blood. I took a huge gulp as carmilla winked at me with the most sexiest look I have ever seen on her face...or anyone's. Carmilla leaned forward, her perky breasts drooping down as she reached under her pillow. My towel. She grabbed MY towel and rubbed her face over it. She placed her tank top back on as the girl laughed hysterically.

"Okay, let's get you back to your dorm." Carmilla stood up and wrapped the girls arm around her shoulder. She paced towards me. As she left she pointed my chin up so are eyes were linked. She bit her bottom lip at me and walked out with the girl. I slammed the door shut and ran to my bed, locking the door behind me.

As fast as I could I unzipped my jeans and placed my hands down my pants, I thrusted my index finger in out of myself as my head arched back. I kept thinking of carmilla's sex faces and how she let me watch her. She's so good and smooth at kissing, delicate and gentle but passionate and lustful. With every thrust of my finger an image of carmilla popped into my mind. The other night I was literally on top of her. My breathing intensified as I could feel myself reaching my orgasm. I curled my finger up and let out a sharp gasp as my walls tightened. Laura, what the fuck are you doing? You just watched your roommate have sex and orgasmed to the thought of her. It was strange...almost as if I was put in a trance and couldn't move, like something was forcing me to watch carmilla. It's not like she stopped me anyway.

I gathered myself together as I zipped my trousers up and brushed my teeth in the bathroom, looking at myself in the bathroom I splashed water into my face and combed my hair. I pondered over to the desk we shared, in the corner of my eyes a white powder grabbed my attention. It laid in three straight long lines at the edge of the table. I was no drug expert but that looked pretty dodgy to me. I was about to touch it as a voice stopped me fast.

"I wouldn't touch that cupcake." I turned around to carmilla sat on the windowsill, glaring at me with her head raised slightly.

"I-I wasn't going to you know...take it or anything." I quickly replied as I pressed my hands against my pockets trying to look as casual as I could, obviously failing as Carm chuckled.

"I know you wasn't, it's not in your nature." Carmilla replied seductively as she climbed into the room fully, edging ever so slightly towards me. I blinked slowly and half lidded as I watched her eyes study my body. She licked her bottom lip and bit the top of her thumb. I watched her as she tilted her neck, gazing at the sight of my neck. She inched forwards and pressed our bodies together against the desk, I leant in my hands as I was pushed against the flat surface. She grabbed my top and pulled me up slightly as she reached my ear.

"I'm going to a party tonight, I think you should join me." She whispered in my ear almost moaning. All I could do was nod my head in agreement. She slowly moved her face onto mine as she pressed her forehead against mine, stroking her thumb down my jawline. She opened her mouth and in response I opened mine also. She breathed heavily as she looked at my mouth with her eyes. Was this it? Was we about to kiss right now? She grabbed my waist into hers as she let out a grunt. She looked down on me with a deathly look and gripped the skin on the back of my waist causing me to huff in her open mouth. She closed her eyes and released me.

"I'll be back at nine, be ready for me." She threw a jumper over herself and placed her sunglasses on her face, she looked at me and laughed, biting her lip at the end of her smile as she jumped out of the window.

I threw myself onto the bed as I laid on my stomach. Great. Now I'm going to a party with Carmilla. I have what looks like Coke sitting in lines on my desk and carmilla and I almost just banged on a piece of wood. I have no clue what the fuck to wear and what type of party it will be, knowing carmilla there will be blood baths and orgys everywhere. She doesn't attend the 'normal' parties us teen folk hold as apparently its 'too immature' for her standards. 

(17:34) Laura: Has this party got a theme/dress code?

(17:42) Carmilla: The theme is to be as naked as you can can possibly be.

(17:43) Laura: seriously Carm, what should I wear?

(17:46) Carmilla: What would you want to be seen dead in?

(17:47) Laura: Excuse me? Is this party being held in a slaughter house? Wtf is that supposed to mean!

(17:49) Carmilla: It means what I said cupcake, speak later Hollis.

Great. Now I'm beginning to think I'm about to be lured to my death as a sacrifice...again! I don't understand what she means by 'what would I want to be seen dead in', but what I do want to do is make her crave me just as much as I crave her. If this was my last party ever then I would want to be seen looking irresistibly hot and sexy- Laura...what the fuck are you saying? I need to cool off and have a shower to remind myself I'm the complete opposite of that. I grabbed my towel from Carmilla's bed and had my shower.

———————————————————————

POV: Carmilla,

I inhaled the last drag left of the joint, flicking the stub to the floor. A hand slid up my chest as fingers slipped into my mouth pushing me down on her bed. I watched the moving ceiling as she sucked on my neck harshly. Clawing at her back I flipped us over so I was on top. We grinded against each other as we kissed passionately. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. Still kissing  and grinding I pulled my phone out and looked up at it, feeling a pull at my breasts I let out a breathy moan as I checked my phone.

(20:32) Laura: I look ridiculous  >:(

I sat up on the girl, still grinding but laughing to myself.

(20:35) Carmilla: I doubt that very much cupcake ;)

(20:35) Laura: You didn't help with the whole "what do I wear" situation, knowing you you'll bring me to a funeral.

(20:36) Carmilla: Fuck, who told you?!

I let out a sharp moan as fingers traced my centre on the top of my leather jeans.

(20:36) Carmilla: Gtg, I'll pick you up in an hour :3

(20:36) Laura: such a gentlewoman.

I reached my orgasm quite fast as my current high brought me over the edge with just ten minutes of touching and grinding. I checked the time, I had 30 mins before I picked Laura up for the party. I grabbed my drugs and jumper as I left the girls dorm room. 

With my vampire speed I entered Dan's room and closed it behind me.

"It's Carmilla!" I shouted making my way to the bathroom. "If you're shagging please warn me!" I walked into his room but there was no sign of him. It didn't help that he was a vampire also as I couldn't hear his pulse or smell his blood. With the indication that he was out I walked into the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door I felt an unsettling atmosphere behind me. I retracted my claws and fangs as I turned around and slashed what ever it was.

"Woah woah kitty! It's me." A sudden force grasped me to the wall as he picked up my legs and thrust me against his body, our groin's touching one and other. My arms rested at the back of his neck as my red and his gold eyes met each other. He wore tight jeans and no top, he was very muscular and toned with tattoos down his arm all in our vampiric language. Our mouths crashed against each other as he ripped my leather jeans off of me and sat me on the counter next to his sink and toothbrush. He pulled his belt from his waist and unzipped his jeans. Our kisses were sloppy and lustful, my hands were gripping the back of his head as I grasped as much of his hair as I could. With out any warning he pressed his dick into me. I crashed against the tiled wall as I literally screamed as I was still sensitive from my orgasm I had 3 minutes ago. With every thrust he hit against me my back slammed against the wall hard, my thighs were pressed against his waist as my legs dangled off the counter, the back of my doc's hit against the draw below me. My head hung back as I closed my eyes shut, my eyebrows furrowed above my red eyes which were forming tears as his long dick pounded its way through my tight walls. He grabbed my face harshly as I watched him half lidded. 

"Oh fuck Dan f-fuck mmmmm" I cried as he ripped at my breast which hid behind my jumper, his whole hand cupping my breast in place as my whole body moved up and down. I clawed at his back as he grunted with his fangs showing. He didn't have two rows of fangs as only I held the ability to change into another form. I felt warmth inside of me as he rested his head in the grove of my neck. He moaned in my ear as his thrusts slowed down until he pulled out. For a couple of minutes we just kissed, calming ourselves down.

"You're lucky I'm on the pill little brother." I stood up and ruffled my hair in the mirror as he put his belt back on sitting on the toilet lid.

"Mothers dead Mircalla." I paused and looked up slightly as I washed my face with cold water, I reached into my backpack as I pulled out my clothes for the party.

"Yeah no shit, I watched her." I replied sarcastically, I stripped into just my black laced bra and thong. I pulled a push up bra and slipped it on. I wore a pure black dress which had a low gap at my pushed up breasts, the straps crossed my neck as my shoulders, chest and arms were bare. The dress had dark patterns of roses embodied over it and was laced at the hips, showing of parts of my back and ribs. It stopped midway from my ass and knees. Black stockings covered my pale legs as they ended just  above my knees caps. I slid into my dark, thin and tall heals. Looking into the mirror I tied my long black hair into a high ponytail and pulled my fringe out, two strands of hair dangled down each side of my face passing the corners of my eyes. I puckered into the mirror and applied red lipstick to my teeth and winged my eyeliner, rubbing dark purple-glittery eyeshadow onto my eyelids. I took a quick look at my black long and pointy fake nails and turned to look at Dan again. Seductively I sprayed perfume on my neck and body, licking my lips as I kissed his ear.

"Until next time, brother..." I whimpered in his ear as I grabbed my stuff and left his dorm room. 

Checking my phone I realised the time. Fuck. I'm twenty minutes late. I had three miss calls from Laura and a lot of angry messages. I used my vampire speed and reached our dorm, I passed Danny as I jogged to my room in my heals. We made eye contact as I studied her face, her eyes were still purple and black, she had deep scratches across her face and her nose was crooked. A part of me felt bad for her as I now realise she was watching her girlfriend fall out of love with her. But no one talks to Laura like that. I walked straight past her looking straight forward, I could hear her heart rate pick up speed as we last passed each other. 

I pressed against the door and slid in, closing it behind me to view Laura swearing at herself in the middle of the room trying to zip her dress up at the back. I chucked to myself.

"Need some help cupcake?" I teased as I looked her up and down. She was wearing a tight red skin-tight dress which showed off her curves. She wore also red fishnets and knee high maroon leather boots which had thin heels at the back and pointed ends, her hair was straightened as she wore dark makeup and glitter around her eyes.

"I've only been struggling for the past twenty minutes!" She sarcastically raised her voice at me. I zipped her dress up at the back and slid my hand down her body, I stood back a bit as I rubbed my hands against her hips gently. She looked insane, I could smell her arousal and hear the beating of her heart. She turned around. I watched as her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped, lost for words she just stuttered and watched me like a piece of meat..well, chocolate in her case. I saw her glancing at my hands and fingers which were dressed in black cotton gloves as they ended just below my elbow. It came back to me how she said she was turned on by my hands.

"Hop on! We're going to be late." I crouched as I grabbed a purse and wrapped it around my shoulder. She jumped on my back laughing as I used my vampire speed to take us to the party. In a split second we were outside the mansion. I placed Laura down gently and turned to her, chuckling to myself as I watched her face drop in awe. 

“Oh my god.” Laura walked forward as she looked at the mansion in shock. Red and blue lights illuminated the outside as people in white and black tuxedos and corsets ran up the marble stairs, hand in hand laughing with each other. She turned around fast and held my arms against hers, wide eyed like an exited puppy. She’s so adorable.

“Carm...I don’t even know what to say! I didn’t expect this?” 

“What do you take me for cupcake, I’m quite an old fashioned gall.” I winked at her playfully. I held my hand out which was hidden away by my cloth gloves as I gestured to lead her in. She took my hand and laughed with me. I handed her a white and blue eye mask which sprouted feathers from the top as I held my dark purple sequinned eye mask against my own. We looked at each other in a playful way and ran up the stairs laughing together. 

We walked into the mansion as people laughed and drank whiskey and red wine. People smoked out of pipes and were trying to seduce the other women. 

“I feel like I’m in a history book.” Laura joked to me as someone handed her the option of whisky or red wine on a metal platter. She took the red wine which caused me to snicker, of course she would chose the wine. 

“What? I’m a wine typa’ gall.” She nudged my shoulder as she took a sip of her beverage.

“Miss karnstein...” the waiter bowed “.....you’re drink madam.” She placed a kiss in my hand as I sipped my whisky. I nodded at her as she was dismissed.

“Madam? I know you’re centuries year old but are you like a god or something.” Laura asked playfully but half curious. She was clearly a bit intoxicated.

“I guess so huh?” I replied as I took her hand in mine leading her to the main hall where the ballroom was. People were dipping and rising to the plod of the classical music playing from the grand piano with their masks covering their faces and eyes.

“May I have this dance Miss Hollis?” I smirked to her as I gestured the waitress to collect our drinks. 

“My pleasure Madam Karnstein.” She took my hand and followed my lead.

I placed my hand on her back as my other hand grasped hers gently. I watched her through my mask giving her seduction eyes, I watched as her eyes squinted at me. We paced around the room as we waltzed together like two swans, turning her around swiftly I wrapped my arms around her stomach as her arms were crossed. I placed her so her back was against my front as we swayed to the rhythm of the piano. The room was a rose red as the luminous lights hung from the corners of the floor. I bent my head so I was resting on her neck.

“Are you having fun love?” I let go of one of her hands as I swayed her back so her arms were hanging from my neck, my arms holding her up from her back. Bending down to her level I listened to her heart beat rising. 

“Yes.” She blatantly replied as she was caught in my gaze. I watched her face inch closer to mine. I wasn’t going to kiss her and she knows that. I like her too much to rush things, I’m going to make sure she is in complete love with me before we did anything. Both of our mouths were wide open and our noses touched together. I was getting turned on myself as I realised my thigh was on top of her. I looked her face up and down before I pulled her up into my arms as we waltzed again. We held each other cheek by cheek and paced around the room again. I could feel her watching our breasts as they touched together.  
Before I second guessed myself and kissed her (I was very tempted to right now) with all my power not to do so I pulled us apart and placed my hands on her shoulders as she did the same to me. Gently, she placed a strand of hair behind my ear as we chuckled at each other. 

I had to make her fall in love with me deeply so I knew I could settle down with her forever. It’s a big deal for vampires to be in a relationship as our holy book stated you can only be in one relationship for your whole life, and as the mothers biological and only daughter it’s very important for me to represent this for my people. I purposely had sex in-front of her and made her watch me by putting her in a slight trance with my vampire required skills. I leant by the door when she thought I wasn’t their and listened to her fuck herself to the thought of me. I walked into her showering and flaunted my body more than once to make her crave me. I’m sorry Laura but I need to keep on pushing the limits to make sure you will stick with me no matter what and never fall out of love with me.....it will all be worth it soon.

Everyone stood in two long lines opposite each other as our masks covered our identity’s. I was stood exactly opposite Laura as I watched her through her mask. Everyone paced forward to the person across from them and placed the back of their hand against the others hand and walked in circles cheek to cheek. Just as she was about to pull me in I parted from her and linked arms with another fare lady behind us. I watched her half lidded as I danced with my new partner. I span her around and bent her over like I did to Laura, still holding intense eye contact with her. I crawled my fingers up the girls chest as I caressed her cheek softly. I removed my hand from her cheek and lowered my arm, I slid my hand up her fluffy dress until it was no longer visible and rubbed her inner thighs. I bit my bottom lip as I was getting wet myself, thinking of this being Laura I made sure I was being seductive and sexual. 

I turned to look at Laura with a grin across my face but couldn’t see her anywhere. I turned my head left and right as my dead heart dropped. There she was linking arms with a young man in a full white tuxedo who was smoking a pipe, I watched with red eyes as she pressed her lower groin into his as he rocked in her body like a jigsaw. She looked deep in my eyes through her mask as she turned her head and clasped his face drawing him into a long deep kiss. The girl underneath me squirmed as I realised I forgot about her. Laura was playing the same game as I was....I fucking love her. I lifted the girl up again and turned her around so she and I were both facing Laura. I watched as the man transferred smoke from his pipe into her mouth as she inhaled it, she mouthed a moan at me as she licked his neck watching me. The things I wanted to do to her right now, I wanted to run to her and pleasure her until she could never walk again.

Making sure she was still watching me I ran both of my hands against the girls front body and clasped her breasts over the top of her corset in my hands, firmly squeezing them and pushing them together. Still looking at Laura I bent my head and licked the girls neck slowly as my fangs protracted from my upper draw. I pulled out my secret weapon...my hands. I slid my cloth black gloves off and clasped my bare white, dainty fingers back in place on the girls breasts, making sure my fake pointed black nails were in full view with my silver rings shining in the red light I placed my long index finger in the girls mouth as I grinded into her from behind. 

Looking back up at Laura i realised she wasn’t their. My dead heart sunk as I looked around the room to see her being guided away by the man up the stairs into the master bedroom as they still kissed each other, she was no longer looking at me but was fully focused on the man. I was furious. Is she kidding me?! She’s seriously going to go and have sex with this man? I’m being hypocritical but unlike her I have my reasons for having sex with other people, vampires are more hormonal and sexually aroused then humans. She had no excuse other then she just wanted a quick fuck. 

I watched in rage as I dropped the women and placed my gloves back on. I jogged up the stairs as I scratched the walls down the corridor with my retracted claws. This was my fathers old house so family photos hung on the walls. I passed an oil painting of me and Elle laying on top of each other on a pure white sofa with our breasts in full vision. Just seeing that made my anger uncontrollable as I followed the sound of Laura’s heart. 

Bursting into the bedroom I watched as Laura laid on top of the man as he thrust into her. I watched as she turned around and moaned his name loudly. As soon as she met my gaze I could feel tears start to form as I ran over to the bed and pushed her off him, the man quickly sat up and zipped his posh trousers back up and ran out. I stood at the end of the bed as she sat and pulled her pants back up making no eye contact with me. I threw a cotton blanket over the top of her so she could cover herself up spitefully.

“FUCK LAURA!” I screamed at her as my fists curled in anger.

“Carmilla! What do you want me to do?! I’ve been waiting so long for you Carm....you give me these signals and moments and I cant take it anymore!” She looked heartbroken as tears flooded from her eyes as she pulled her dress back up. She was right and I know she was, but if I had a heart, I know it would have been shattered. She got up and ran over to me placing sweet kisses on my cheek eagerly looking and searching for a reply. 

“Is this what you want me to do Carmilla?” She dragged her hand over my breasts as she sucked on my neck, a tear rolling down my face as I held everything I could to not give in. I swallowed the spit which was forming in my mouth down loudly as she stroked my bottom lip. 

“CARM PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” she shouted at me as she trailed her hand down to my inner thigh, kissing my shoulder and collar bone. My vision went red as I re-lived the moment when Elle said the exact same words to me. When I looked at Laura I saw the same tearful eyes Elle had when she found out what I was before her sacrifice, only Laura was better...braver. 

I screamed at her as I threw her onto the bed and laid on top of her, pinning her hands against her head as tears from my face dropped onto hers.

“Don’t do this to me Laura. Don’t force me to-”

“I’m not forcing you Carm! I want this so badly you have no idea.” 

She was making this so irresistible as I wanted nothing more then to hear her scream my name...but I’ve made it this far I can make it for longer. This wasn’t the right time, I knew if I even went close to her lips my inner beast would come out and take over me. I couldn’t do that yet, I was too angry and emotional to act on her yet. I felt my centre being pressed upon hers, however my centre was being covered by my dress but hers wasn’t. Her hands were firm on my ass as my vagina was absorbing the heat from her naked thighs and centre.

“Laura. Don’t.” I warned her as I couldn’t help my fangs from ripping out of my gums and my eyes changing a pure black as no white showed anymore. She pressed my ass again as she grinded into me whimpering. I couldn’t take it any longer, I craved her so badly. I watched as black tears formed and trickled down my face, dripping onto her cheeks and chest as she carried on grinding into me. I felt her breasts over her dress but not in a sexual lustful way, it was a sign to show her how much I craved her and found her beautiful but couldn’t go any further for the sake of her safety and our friendship.

“One day we will do this. I’ll fuck you so hard you will never think of anyone else again. I’ll fuck you every night and when ever I want Laura. When you least expect it I will slide my fingers inside of you and I’ll force an orgasm out of you no matter the place or time. You have to wait with me and understand how badly I crave you. My eyes turn black and red when I imagine you’re toned, tender body rubbing on my clit as you sing my name into my ear. I promise to you Laura Hollis that day will come and it will be perfect and magical. Just wait for me.” I placed a kiss on her cheek as I scooped her up into my arms and pulled her dress back down. 

I carried her down the hall as I watched her eyes roam along my portraits and family photos, her eyes caught on as she squinted at the the painting of me and Elle. Placing her on her feet our hands locked together as we walked through the dancing crowds. As we walked through the room to leave the same man approached Laura, trying to turn her around from her shoulder. My head shot up and my eyes beamed red. I turned around fast as I gripped his neck with my clothed hand, lifting him against the wall as his feet dangled. My fangs came out as I hissed at him dangerously. Obviously catching everyone’s attention as the piano stopped and the tapping of heals came to a halt. I grabbed his pipe out of his mouth and placed it in my own. I stroked his chin and cheek as I looked up at him, with no warning I retracted my claws and gouged at his face, dropping him harshly on the floor as blood scattered across the wall and my face and breasts as they were pushed up by my bra.

I turned to everyone and ripped off my mask with my mouth wide open shaking off my red eyes and fangs, licking the mans blood from my lips and spitting it on him. I inhaled from his pipe, the smoke coming out slowly from my mouth. I grasped Laura’s, who was clearly shaken by this, hand and looked at everyone.

“I am Mircalla Karnstein, daughter to your God and this is what you peasants do in my house?” I say disgusted.

“You all know who I am and what to do when in my presence.” I reminded them as everyone bowed and knelt on their knees to me. I looked at Laura, stroking her face calmly.

“Mother is dead, I sacrificed her to the crater willingly as you all know. This therefore makes me your God as written by holy scriptures. My name is engraved on the walls of wisdom below my mothers and before my fathers. Until I too am sacrificed you will all obey me as you all know. You should all be gravely embarrassed and lucky I haven’t ripped your heads off yet.” I warned everyone in a powerful voice, I glanced over to Laura who looked scared herself as she gripped my hand hard.

“Who is this Queen Mircalla resting her human palms on your worthy hands? Your wife Elle was sacrificed as a punishment for your disobedience. By the book you can not love anyone again as you had a failed relationship.” A women enquired to me. I closed my eyes for a second as I had to regain myself. How dare this peasant speak the name Elle in my presence and question me like that.

“Married?” I heard Laura’s lips tremble as she whispered to herself. I turned to look at her, pointing her head up with my chin giving her a reassuring smile. 

My mood quickly changed as I made eye contact with the women who dared question me. I walked over to her slowly and crouched in-front of her smiling at her. With no hesitation I pulled her hair up and sliced her head clean off her body and stood up holding it infront of me.

“I am Carmilla Karnstein. I am your God and ruler. If anyone ever tells me what I can and can not do this will be you.” I held the head over mine and drank the blood which dropped down onto my tongue. I threw the head to the side of the room and placed the pipe in my mouth as I inhaled the smoke, holding onto Laura’s hand I watched her as she was wide eyed and stood stiff. 

“Until next time.” I spoke as I guided Laura out of the mansion with me.

“Carm I-I had no idea about any of this...you’re a God?” Laura questioned me. I had a lot for her to catch up on as she only briefly knew my story.

“Don’t worry about all of that crap, let’s go home.” I leaned into her so our foreheads collided together, smiling I cupped her cheeks into my hands and nuzzled our noses together.

“You have blood all over your face!” She shouted whilst laughing as I laughed too.

“You’re killing me Hollis.” I playfully laughed as she jumped on my back as I sped us back to our dorm.

———————————————————————

POV: Laura,

Carmilla sat on my bed cross legged in her bra and PJ shorts as I sat crossed legged next to her in a baggy tank top and PJ shorts leaned against her front, washing the blood off of her face with a damp cloth. She closed her eyes grinning as I wiped her nose clean.

“Who would have ever thought I’d be cleaning blood off a vampire.” I joked as I we caught each other’s gaze laughing. She closed her eyes as she lent back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around me pulling me down with her. I played with her hair as she took it out of her ponytail. 

“You don’t mind do you?” Carmilla asked quite serious. I made a confused look at her as obviously I didn’t care at all, in fact it was quite cute and intimate.

“Would this be a bad time to ask about...Elle?” I was scared to ask this as it was obviously a hard subject for her to bring up. My heart dropped for a few second as she went silent. Finally she moved. She crawled from underneath me and tucked herself into my bed, patting the empty space to her left she lifted the blanket gesturing me to lie next to her. I crawled into my bed as she pulled the blanket over me, she placed her arm around the back of my neck as she held my shoulder, tracing her thumb up and down my skin. I rested my head on her armpit as I held her arm in mine.

“Of course not, you deserve to know.” She looked at me softly as she began.

“Elle was a human like you, just less....cute. This was back in the 16TH century so things were very different back then. She was a sacrifice to the crater and it was my job to seduce her and bring her to my mother. My family is cursed, if the crater doesn’t have what it asks for we get sent to a never ending nightmare. My nightmare is re-living being buried alive in blood, trapped under the earth for hundreds of years...being left to rot and suffer as my own mother hammers the nails in. I fell hopelessly in love with Elle, I had never met anyone like her in my whole long life of living. It was true love. I was so scared of her finding out what I was I never came around to telling her, that was the biggest mistake of my life. I compromised with mother as we agreed in order to keep Elle from being sacrificed, one day we will sacrifice ourselves to the crater as we are the most powerful beings the crater could ever obtain. Obviously the Karnstein family was very well known for our wealth and power, that mansion we just came back from was my childhood home.”

“So I had sex in your parents bed...” I said disappointed in myself.

“Don’t worry, I have too.” She winked at me as she carried on her story.

“Elle never asked what my parents did or how we were so powerful. The truth was my mother was the Goddess of the supernatural and me being her biological and only daughter crowned me next in line. I have a biological brother.....William. I haven’t seen him for centuries as we were constantly divided and arguing as he claimed he should be next in line. However I was the most powerful out of us both. We call other members of the supernatural groups, mine being the group of the vampires, our ‘brothers and sisters’.

“So Mattie isn’t your biological sister?” I asked trying to keep track of her family.

“No, Mattie is not my biological sister as you can probably tell with the obvious differences we have between us both..” carmilla joked, “....but she might as well of been. We lived through everything together. We went to all the parties and tried all the new drugs and drinks together, I remember watching the moon landing like it was just yesterday.”

“I like Mattie, she cares a lot about you Carm.” I stroked her cheek and rubbed my face closer to her placing my leg over her body. She continued her story as she pursued her fingers tracing over my shoulder, the moonlight creating a magical, blue atmosphere as the line of dust in the air spread around the beams of light which shon through the the open window.

“Anyways, no longer having to sacrifice Elle we planned our life ahead of us, we were set on traveling to New York by the grandest cruise and settling down. We were living at the family mansion with my parents and brother Will. We had our own floor to ourselves, it was like our own house in a house! We dated for 2 years before we decided to marry, the wedding was grand and magical. We got our signature oil painting of us in our wedding dresses. My dress was long and dark purple, I looked so young and happy. Her dress was white and filled with purity....just like she was. Don’t let that fool you though cupcake, we were very much the opposite of innocent. After my parents left with the oil painting of us in our wedding dresses we wanted one for ourselves, we paid the painter more money as we lifted our dresses down to show our naked breasts in full view. She laid on top of me in-between my thighs as we held each other on the couch.”

“Well that explains that question.” I grinned as I twirled her dark hair in my fingers, fully immersed in her story.

“We went to parties and had amazing sex every night, we never once got bored of each other. I loved her endlessly. However, she was still oblivious to what I was, I never had the heart to tell her as I was too scared to scare her away. This was the biggest mistake of my life. One day I got on mother’s bad side. I rebelled against her as I refused to keep on sending her innocent girls I found for the crater. I was young and stupid to believe I could get away with this. As soon as I realised what I had done I booked mine and Elle’s journey to New York as I feared mother would take her away from me. And that’s exactly what she did. I burst into our room packing our suitcases getting ready to leave as she sliced her hand open with a knife. As soon as I smelt the blood I turned around to view Elle’s hand covered in red with tears dripping from her face. I rushed over to her and placed a cloth over her hand but before I could she shoved her hand against my mouth. I couldn’t help it.....it’s natural vampire instincts that once you taste a drop of blood you need more. My eyes turned bright red as I hissed at her with my fangs. I remember quickly covering my mouth with my hands as I watched her fall onto the floor. ‘Look at me carmilla...why won’t you look at me’ she shouted over and over again. She told me how a women warned her about me and what I am, I knew it was my mother disguised as someone else as this was my punishment for going against her. Elle tore her ring off and threw it to the ground as I ran after it, it was a green emerald encrusted in pure gold. If I had a heart I know it would have broken and shattered right there and then. I begged and pleaded her not to go and how it was a trap but it was too late, she had gone with mother and was sacrificed. Her last words to me were ‘you’re a beast Mircalla and you deserve to rot in blood, fire and anguish’...and that was the end of me and Elle..” I looked up at carmilla as she rubbed her eyes together with her spare hand.

“Carm....I’m so, so sorry. I never knew about any of this and if I did I would change everything and I-” she hushed my lips with her finger as she stroked my lips smiling at me.

“I don’t want anything to change Laura. I spent hundreds of years living with no purpose. I was in a dark and evil place for a long time....until I met you creampuff. The day you were being sacrificed I was committed to finally sacrifice myself with mother to save you, Laura, you’re life is so precious and I’ve never met anyone like you ever, not even Elle my own wife compare’s to you. If you didn’t reach out and pull me up from the crater I would have been in this never ending nightmare of never being with you again, that’s what I was most worried about.” 

I snuggled up really close to her as I wrapped my arms around her body as my legs slid in between hers, my head pressed fully against her side as she also embraced me.  
She played with my hair as she rested her chin on the top of my head giving me sweet and gentle kisses. 

“You’ve been through so much and I’ve been so oblivious. Trying to make you have sex with me because I was saving myself for you this whole time but never realising you were doing it for my own safety and benefit. I’m so sorry I tried to rush things and not take you into consideration.” I spoke to her as I blabbered on like I do when I’m nervous or upset, I felt a tear drop down my cheek, I felt a soft finger trace down my face as she wiped the tear away giving me more kisses on the top of my head.

“Hey, hey...you couldn’t have known any other! I didn’t exactly tell you anything or elaborate on certain things, how were you to know? And the whole ‘not having sex thing’ is definitely mutual cupcake.” She chuckled to herself. I placed my hand on her naked stomach, tracing my fingers below her belly button I heard a slight moan slip out of her mouth. This turned me on hard, hearing this strong and powerful goddess moan to my touch was something else. She moved her chin so she was no longer resting on my head but was looking down at me, our eyes making deep contact as I carried on tracing my fingers up and down her stomach, hoping for more moans and whimpers. It was wrong of me I know but I was so ready for us to finally have sex that I couldn’t take it anymore, just touching her naked skin sent shivers down my spine and I know she enjoyed it too.

“Laura....” she whimpered as she tried to act like she was trying to stop it but wasn’t making any clear objections. I was so close to sliding my hands down her shorts I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows together. I looked up to take the view of her face, her head was forward as she leant on her elbows, watching my hand slide lower down she also bit her bottom lip and crossed her eyebrows together. 

“Come on Laura...d-don’t....” she whimpered as my fingers reached the hem of her shorts as I slid the tips of my fingers over her pants but not enough to feel her folds, just placing them on the skin of her vagina. I could feel a slight dampness as I reached a little lower down. I heard a loud shard breath leave her lips as she leant her head back. This was it. We were finally about to have our moment and I couldn’t contain my laughter as I let out a huge grin. As I made the gesture to take off her shorts a strong hand with black veins bulging out of the skin took a tight grip of my wrist. For fuck sake! Again? Is she kidding me. She wants it and I want it too....why can’t we just let it happen. 

“Please Carm, please let me do this..” I breathed hastily as I looked into her red eyes. I felt the veined hand relax as she cupped my face and studied me. I removed my hand from her shorts and placed them back on her stomach.

“Good night love.” She kissed my forehead as she brought me into a warm embrace, I felt my eyes close as we snuggled against each other. Before I fell asleep I felt her body relax as she fell asleep cuddling me. She looked so stunning and adorable, she had a slight smile on her face as her face was turned to mine, our noses almost touching each other. I loved it when she was cute and venerable like this, letting her guard down when ever near me. I played with her hair...gentle enough not to wake her fully but nice enough for her to let out a quite purr of pleasure. I hope this continues forever...I think I truly love her.


	3. Falling for a sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying the series, tell me what you think and what you would like to see!

POV: Laura, 

I woke up hastily as my alarm rang around the room. Without opening my eyes I pressed my phone until I managed to turn off the buzzer, turning back around I snuggled closer to Carm. 

"Hey baby." She whispered through her grinning teeth, running her hands through my hair.

"I'm starting to grow on your cuteness." I replied as I pulled the blanket up over us, Carms leg was over the top of the blanket covering my body as she lay on her side with her arms wrapped around me. 

"Ew, I might have to go and kill someone now." She joked as she kissed the top of my head gently, smiling.  
I looked up at her and stroked her hair behind her ear. We cuddled for a while, giving sweet cheek and head kisses, talking about nonsense. I wish we didn't have to move from this bed...I felt so safe and happy when were like this.

We were so focused on each other we didn't acknowledge Danny walking in.

"Laura? No one answered so I quickly came to collect my revision book-" she stopped in her tracks as me and carmilla looked over the headboard, still in each other's arms.

"Danny?!" I replied shocked as Carmilla pulled the blanket up to cover my, rather bare, body up. My initial thought was that carmilla was about to rip her head off literally for having the nerve to come here again.

"Uh yeah, they're on the floor next to the windowsill." I pointed to the stack of revision books and study guides and binders which lay on the floor. I watched carmilla as her eyes never left sight of Danny, she looked hot as she leant on her knees in just her bra and shorts with her hands folded together, her dark curled hair smothering her breasts and shoulders. She had a belly button piercing which also really turned me on.

"Ever heard of texting." Carmilla spat and Danny.

"I texted Laura twice twenty minutes ago telling her I was coming. I thought Laura was at her early morning revision lessons and you were out doing fuck knows." Danny answered smugly as she picked her book up.  

"You did?" I quickly sat up and reached for my phone.

"Do you need help? It seems like you're a little bit lost as you're eyes are looking at something they shouldn't be." Carmilla got off from the bed as she stood in the middle of the room, her hands placed on her hips as she glared at Danny. Realising that Danny was checking me out I quickly sat back down onto my bed and checked my phone.

(07:43) Danny: Hey. I need to collect my physics revision books up which I let you borrow. I'll be at your dorm in five mins.

(07:51) Danny: I'm outside your room, I knocked and cant hear anyone so I'm telling you prior that I'm going to collect them myself as I need them urgently.

Oh fuck. I must have completely ignored them as I was too busy cuddling with Carm.

"Oh shit sorry, I never heard my phone go off." Carmilla looked at me and smirked in response. I blushed and looked away trying not to make things awkward between me and Danny. The sound of a flickering lighter brought my attention back to Carm as she inhaled on her cigarette sexually as she blew the smoke out obviously in Danny's direction.

"Do you need anything else or do I need to show you the way out." Carmilla sarcastically spoke to Danny as she paced forward slightly. A part of me wanted to cover carmilla's body as she was practically naked, her body was tall and lanky but heavily perfect. Her black laced push up bra which she slept in from the party and short tight shorts were the only things covering her body. But then again...I wanted to show Danny my upgrade.

Danny looked at me disgusted looking for some back up, I shrugged my shoulders at her pretending to be confused and waved her good bye sarcastically with a fake smile on my face as she left. Carmilla chuckled as she watched me do this. She placed her cigarette end in her mouth as she slid on a black oversized jumper she found on her bed. Clasping the cigarette in her long dainty fingers which wore rings and sharp black nails, she paced over to our kitchen area and filled the kettle with water, flicking it on as the bubbles started to form. She stood against the windowsill leaning her arms on the wall as she inhaled the last couple of drags which were left, flicking the stub out of the window. 

She turned and poured the water out into my Tardis mug and her black cat mug as she made us our morning coffee's. The only difference hers was not coffee but in-fact....boiled blood. I never had a problem with her drinking blood, it was actually a normal part of my daily routine to watch her drink blood in front of me so casually. She paced over to me quite seductively and placed the mug into my hands bending down to my level next to the bed, as I grasped the mug she wrapped her hands around mine and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead as she left to brush her teeth.

I couldn't be bothered to shower so I placed my hair in a messy high ponytail and wore my white chiffon blouse and mom jeans, my old black and white vans to finish the outfit. Carmilla came out of the bathroom with straight black hair as she clearly straightened it in the bathroom. I've never really seen her with straight hair but fuck did she look hot. She slid out of her shorts and turned around as she changed her knickers, showing off the back of her body to me as she placed her new red ones over herself. She wore a tight white tank top and placed a red and black flannel over her body, rolling up the sleeves and tucking the top in slightly. Slipping on a pair of black leggings and doc martins she embraced me in a tight cuddle.

"You look like a nerd." She joked as our cheeks pressed together.

"And you look hella gay." I joked also as we pulled back slightly to look at each other.

"Oh no, what gave it away." She sarcastically replied as she faked her concern.

"Oh please." I laughed back at her. Our faces were inches away from each other as we both smiled. I really wanted to just kiss her lips and and feel my tongue on hers. We had kissed many times but never on the lips, I guess she was waiting for that aswell as sex. She was waiting until we were in a strong relationship which she didn't want to rush, even though we act like we're together she still hasn't put a label on it, but I'm fine with that...I'll wait how ever long it takes. 

I pulled back smiling, stroking her cheeks before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth also.

"Ugh Carm! Use your own toothbrush!" I shouted from our bathroom in our dorm we shared together.

"But what's the fun in that?" I heard carmilla reply sarcastically laughing, I could feel her grin from here. 

As I walked out of the bathroom I watched carmilla as she  sat on my bed cross legged, she looked at me with soppy puppy-dog eyes. 

"What." I said bluntly with a hiding grin coming from my face. She lowered her lips and opened her eyes wider to emphasise her sadness mockingly. I rolled my eyes as she leaned forward, grabbing my wrists gently and pulled me on-top of her on the bed. We laid down together, me lying on her stomach. She wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I don't want you to go." I think that's what she said anyways, her voice was muffled behind my neck and hair. I propped myself up with my hands above her head as I moved her dark straight hair behind her ears.

"Carm. I have to go to class."

"You don't HAVE to go." 

"My grades say other wise..."

"I'll be your study buddy!"

"Carmilla. Please. I've seen your methods of 'studying'" 

"I've never received any complaints cupcake." Carmilla smirked as she raised her head to kiss my cheek. 

Flipping us over fast, she let out a yelp as she looked down on me. Her straight hair dangled down onto my face and neck causing me to giggle as my nose and cheeks itched in reaction.

We laughed at each other quietly as we both admired our views. Feeling our breasts pushing together and her groin between my thighs I leant up and trailed kisses down her jawline and neck. She whimpered above me as she looked down at me half lidded. Her breasts were in full view under her tank top and were very much erect. From the small whimpers, hard nipples and half lidded eyes I came to the conclusion the vampire on top of me was very turned on and horny. I looked at her eyes once again which were red....yup, definitely turned on as fuck. She wasn't stopping me, yet. This is usually how far we always got until she abruptly stopped it fast.

The night of the party didn't count as anything really. I was drunk, horny and stupid. But I remember feeling both of our wetness against each other's centres as I grinded us into each other. 

"Ah fuck.." I moaned just thinking about Carm on top of me in the same position as the 'party incident'. I quickly stopped and covered my mouth, realising I moaned right in her face rather loud. I looked at her wide eyed as I knew I just ruined the moment. Carmilla was still. She was clearly shocked at my moan too. I looked to the side of my pillow as two dark- veiny hands clenched onto the bed sheets, looking back up I saw her mouth gaped open with her fangs showing, her eyes beaming red as she stared straight down at me. I gulped rather abruptly as I squinted my eyes at her, trying to read what she was thinking. I watched her eyes as they started to trail down to my chest area. She literally licked her lips like a drooling dog eyeing up rare steak. 

At this point ,for our own friendship, I squirmed underneath her trying to get us off of each other before she does something she will regret afterwards. Thinking I could just slide out from underneath her I motioned to move but quickly got pinned back down. My eyes widened as far as they could lift as I felt her bony hands sliding from the bottom of my leg to my thigh, her retracted claws created shivers down my whole body. She looked at her own hands and back to my eyes slowly and half lidded. She slid her hand down to my inner thigh. I quickly gasped and lent my head back into the pillow.  
I forced myself with everything I could to remove her hand from where I craved her the most and held it tight in my own.

"Carm, listen to me. I know you don't want this yet, find it in you to stop before you regret anything." I traced my fingers on her cheek as I looked through her red eyes. A breath of relief left my mouth as I was now staring into her gorgeous dark eyes again. 

We stared at each other for a few seconds in silence. I was stiff into her as I didn't know what to do. She lifted her head slightly and parted her red lips. I could still see the tips of her white fangs, they were only protecting from her top jaw. I swallowed my saliva as she watched me with half lidded eyes. 

"Mmmm Laura, the things I would do to you right now." She traced her fingers along my lips. 

"Do it, show me what you would do to me." I replied with haste as I was literally begging her at this point. My eyebrows crossed together as I felt a hand tracing my inner thighs, I looked up to carmilla who was still in her natural form, biting her bottom lip at me. I've felt her breasts before and I think that she deserved to feel mine too. I looked at her deadly as I raised her hand from my inner thigh to under my shirt, squeezing her hand over my sports bra. With a quick movement she was pinned down to my neck, sucking and licking me up and down. If this was just her kissing on my neck....I can only imagine what she would be like in my mouth. 

I could feel movement as I realised she was slowly and subtly straddling my stomach as she was bent down on my neck, her hand slowly needing my breast. I could hear her heavy pants and inhales in my ear as I could tell it was taking everything in her to not fuck me right here and now. She made her way to my collar bone as her grip of my breast got firmer. She slammed her left arm next to my head as her grinding intensified on top of me. I held her back and lifted my hips up slightly as I really needed more from her. 

BBBZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ BBBZZZZZZZ

You have to be joking me. Of all the times anyone had to text me it had to be now?! I didn't care, I was so taken back by me and carmilla I tried to get back in the momentum. Only to realise that Carm was leaning over me smiling. 

"Sounds important cupcake." She breathed heavily with a slight laugh. 

"It can wait." I quickly grabbed her back down to my level, pushing my centre forward to her groin hoping for her to continue with her straddling. Instead I got a laugh and smirk in return.

"Come on sweetie, you're late to class." Carmilla pulled me up and kissed my forehead. 

"Oh so now you care?" I sighed as she stood up and stretched tall.

"What happened to never leaving a girl hanging." I sarcastically replied to her.

"By the looks of it, I didn't leave you hanging." She folded her arms and licked her lips. She looked at my crotch and motioned to me. I looked down to view a wet stain. What. The. Fuck. I knew I was wet, but not this wet! I quickly closed my legs and turned bright red. She threw a clean pair of jeans on me and laughed to herself. 

"I'll see yah later Hollis." She left through the door smirking and chuckling like a giddy baby, winking at me as the door closed. I quickly changed my jeans and checked my phone to see who pussy-blocked me.

(09:03) LaF: LAURA!!! WHERE R U?

(09:05) LaF: U better be here soon. We have our group project to present remember!!!!

(09:12) LaF: U have 20 mins Hollis!

I checked the time: 09:23

"FUCK." I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to the other side of campus as fast as I could. I burst through the door to see LaF nervously stood laughing at the front of our class.

"I'm so SO sorry I'm late, I slept in, my alarm didn't....go off!" I explained as I quickly ran to the front of the class to accommodate LaF. 

"Just as I was saying...." LaF carried on as I scanned the room as it looked a lot more fuller than usual. Looking at the back I saw a lot of older people scattered around. They must have joined classes together for a bigger audience. Just as I was about to start presenting I quickly turned around as something caught my eye. Carmilla. She was sat on the wrong way of her chair and rested her chin on top of her folded arms which laid on the back support in front of her. She was smirking at me as she sat amongst the crowd of the popular kids. She looked me up and down and licked her bottom lip smiling. A nudge quickly brought me from my gaze which caused carmilla to laugh.

"Uh...y-yeah! What they said." I glanced at the PowerPoint behind me to read what we was talking about.  
I turned back around to view carmilla playing with a strand of her black hair, slowly pushing forward on her back facing chair. My eyes widened as I stuttered.

"T-the increase in Uh... teenagers using mobile phones can cause serious mental health p-problems." I managed to stutter my line out as I smiled sheepishly and made small jazz hands at the end of my sentence. I looked over to carmilla who hung her head in shame sarcastically at my dorkiness. She looked up at me and shook her head smiling at me with furrowed eyebrows. 

As LaF was the group leader they had more lines then me to say which resulted in me stood awkwardly next to them, nodding and looking as concerned as I could. I watched carmilla as she raised her head up and bit the top of her thumb at me. She drank out of a flask and purposely smeared blood on the corner of her lip. I glared at her as she seductively wiped it up with her pointing finger and sucked on her finger slowly and deeply. I realised I was staring with my eyes wide and mouth gaped open as LaF nudged my shoulder. I shook my head and leant back on my heels with my hands clasped together behind my back. 

As I stuttered my lines I looked back up to carmilla who was now sat on her chair properly. She lent back and had her right leg crossed on top of her left leg. One of her female friends was talking into her ear, carmilla never left eye contact with me as she laughed and looked me up and down, turning her head back to the girl she smiled and nodded. I looked at the girl who she was talking to, my heart dropped as I recognised her: it was the girl who I caught Carm having sex with. 

"Any questions!" I blurted out to grab carmilla's attention again.

"Are you single?!" A jockey from the crowd shouted out as he high fived his friends around him. 

"Hey! why don't you shut the fuck up and suck your boyfriends dick ass hole." Carmilla replied as she stayed seated, not even bothering to turn her head to the low life at the other side of the room. 

"Make me hottie." The jock replied. All I could do was watch as I was not the type of person to deal with this broody-masculine shit.

"The fuck did you just call me?" Carmilla stood up as she looked him up and down furious. Her big group that she hung around with all stood up in retaliation as her fists curled. I coughed abruptly catching her attention, she turned to look at me as she smirked and winked at me seductively. God she was such a tease. How was someone so badass and popular like her getting it on with me? 

"What is happening?" LaF whispered at me over the shouts and curses coming from carmilla's gang and the handful of jocks, the teacher trying to calm the situation down but failing miserably. 

"I don't know but I'm not complaining." I spoke effortlessly watching carmilla lash at the idiots as her hands clasped down on her own hips, pointing fingers in there faces and kicking their chairs back. She looked so amazingly hot. Something about Carm wearing flannels and boots kicking chairs and shouting really turned me on. As if she read my mind, which she probably did, she turned around fast and looked at my crotch. She did mention once she could 'smell my arousal'. Everyone started fighting in the background and LaF left scared. 

With everyone distracted no one noticed Carm walking towards me with a chair in her hand as she swiftly sat down on it, her legs were separated as she sat up straight, her hands tapped her knees impatiently as her eyes gleamed red. I swallowed the water fall in my mouth and paced towards her, she clasped my hand and turned our positions around, I was now sat on the chair and she sat on top of my thighs. 

"You did amazing, definitely a 10/10 performance there babe." Carmilla winked at me, stroking my cheek and jaw.

"Please. I couldn't even think straight."

"Neither can I." Carmilla joked as she laughed into my neck.

"Carm! Are you crazy?!" I quickly grabbed her face from my neck as I pushed her back by her shoulders slightly.

"Oh you really are pure aren't you sweetie." She tilted her head and played with a strand of my hair. 

"It's too dark for anyone to see us Laura." I felt a hand place it's self on my stomach as something slightly sharp made its way further down to the waistline of my mom jeans.

"Carm I...don't do this to me again. Don't lead me on to think somethings going to happen and then stop when I need you the most." I blatantly told her. I've wanted to say that for a while now.

"Okay baby." She simply replied as she turned my head to my left as she traced her claw down the side of my cheek. Before I could react she stood up as I watched her pace over to one of the jocks. She spat at his face and punched him so hard he fell off his chair and shook the floor. Everything went in slow motion as she walked out with a cigarette placed in her mouth as she just looked at me with a smouldering look on her face.

If she was so scared of commitment or labels then why does she get so defensive when someone asks me if I'm single? In my eyes me and carmilla are dating. We act like a couple and talk like a couple so that clearly makes us something right? Carmilla literally stepped in a crater filled with her darkest nightmares because my life was 'precious'. However I know how hard this is for her. She was married once with the love of her life and now she's an actual God. I don't blame her for not wanting to rush into anything, but she shouldn't hide her feelings towards me and torture herself for the sake of losing me. Which would never happen.

I squinted my eyes as the lights came back on, realising how strange I look sat on a chair in the middle of the room on my own I stood up and brushed my self down. Looking at the blood on the floor and the nurses rushing in the bell rang for lunch. Carmilla's gang all hurried out. Catching sight of the girl who was talking about me and clearly obsessing over Carm I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. I looked at her neck to view the two dots on her neck from carmilla's sex scandal. 

"What the fuck is your problem." I asked her aggressively looking her up and down. 

"Excuse me? Watch your mouth bitch." She glared at me as she pushed my shoulder back with her right arm.

The fuck? Who does she think she is. She's constantly touchy feely around Carm and must clearly not understand she was being used to make ME jealous. Usually I would coward back and just let it happen but when it came to anything getting in between me and carm's relationship...I wasn't going to stand for that. My fists curled as I lunged back and used my full arm strength to create a colossal blow right on her nose and right eye.

I watched in shock at her body collapsing beneath me. I pulled a carmilla and ran before anyone could catch me, just without the vampire speed of course. 

Damnit. Of course I wasn't going to get away with it. I sat in the principals office waiting to be called in. 

"Laura Harris?" A secretary called. Meh, it was close enough.

"Please, take a seat miss Harris." Ugh...this is gonna be painful. 

-10 minutes of lecturing and punishment deals later- 

I walked out of his office to view Carmilla 'man-spreading' on one of the chairs looking totally unfazed, she was in here quite often. Her smile grew as she stood up, she hugged me tightly in the reception area as everyone worked behind desks and students wandered around doing numerous activities. 

"Maybe you're not as pure as I stated cupcake." She grinned at me as she held my hips and booped my nose.

"You're a bad influence Karnstein." I joked back as I pressed her body closer to me to meet her face.

"Ahem, karnstein. In my office..now." We both turned around in each other's arms as the secretary and principal both watched us with their arms crossed.

"Am I interrupting anything here ladies, or can I please do my job here." The principle was growing angry and impatient.

"Yes, you are interrupting and no, you cannot do your job or I wouldn't be here right now." Carmilla replied as she moved her arm around my shoulder. I felt really...badass and energetic when I was with her like this. Just us two against the world, like how it should be. I turned around to watch her eyes as she turned around to look at me also, she gave me a real genuine smile as she shook my shoulder gently.

"The only reason you are BOTH here is because you wrongly punched another student." Just as I was about to reply carmilla stepped in.

"The only reason we are BOTH here sir, is because these two innocent students you claim them to be deserved what was fucking coming to them. One of which was a patriarchal dip shit whom finds pleasure in sexualising women. So tell me Mark, can you really do your job correctly? Because obviously we are in the wrong for defending basic human rights...right?" Carmilla raised her eyebrows and placed her spare hand in her flannel pocket as she waited for a response. Looking around the room everyone was quite and mesmerised my carmilla's speech. I have her a proud look of 'that's my girl and I'm so proud of you' as she stood tall over me like a hero.

"W-well t-that does l-loo-" He started.

"W-w-t-th-blah blah blah... I'll be taking me and my partner in crime out of here then." She mocked as she turned us around, giving my cheek a quick kiss as everyone watched with gaping mouths, still shocked at carmilla's response.

"Stop smoking on....campus." He started until he realised we were already out of the door. 

"That.was.AMAZING!" I turned to face her holding her hands, jumping around like an exited puppy in the halls as everyone passed us. She smiled fully with her tongue sticking out of her two rows of teeth as she turned around following my lead.

"Alright alright you adorable Labrador, calm down...you're starting to make me look soft here Hollis." She winked at me whilst twirling me around until we were wrapped around each other, our faces were as close as they had ever been before, our laughing stopped as we both acknowledged the closeness of each other. The halls were empty now as everyone was in class. With our foreheads touching she grasped the bottom sides of my face and tilted me up to her level as she scanned my eyes.

"C-Carm I...."

I was stopped as a pair of soft-hot lips pressed against mine. My eyes shot wide open as hers were closed. I felt my arms relax on her hips as she pressed against me again. Slowly leaving my lips she still had tight hold of my face, she laughed slightly as she brushed a piece of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. She gave me such a pure, hopeful gaze I couldn't help but melt inside. With our lips pressing on each other again a small whimper left her mouth and traveled down my throat, her thumb rubbed below my jaw softly as she slid her other hand to the side of my neck and up into the back of my head, pushing me against her more as she deepened the kiss. She subtly asked for access to use her tongue as I parted my lips for her to enter. I also whimpered as I felt her tongue massage my bottom lip gently. She was warm and tasted like cigarettes and mint. It was perfect. She tilted her head more as she started to pull my hair back slightly, her tongue became more frisky as she filled our mouths with pants and escaped moans she couldn't help from letting out. I realise now how she had suffered more then me as she craved it just as worse. I did push her over the edge a few times. 

I sighed as I felt the warmth leave my lips slowly. We watched our lips part as a saliva string connected our lips together, parting as she wiped her own lips with her thumb and then wiping mine. She placed her hands back on my face and just smiled at me. I was in disbelief about what had just happened. She was amazing...I'm literally speechless. I have never experienced anything as breath taking as that kiss was. Definitely worth the wait.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that." She panted at me whilst laughing.

"Do it again." I almost moaned to her as I needed more. She gave me a menacing look and before I knew it we were on her bed in our dorm room.

"You know, I'll never get used to that." I said still stunned at her fast mobility. She was sat on her knees below me as I laid on my arms. 

She giggled in response and bit her bottom lip at me. She crept up on her hands an knees slowly towards me. She crawled over me as she pushed me back onto her bed with a forceful kiss on my lips. As we were kissing passionately she grabbed my left thigh and wrapped it around her upper waist as she fit into me like a jigsaw. She laid flat on top of me still holding my leg as she slightly and slowly started to grind against me; our centres rubbing against each other over our clothes. We broke the kiss as she looked behind us and thrust into me whilst still holding my leg. Carmilla was watching our bodies collide into each other with an open mouth and furrowed eyebrows. I loved how she wanted to watch what we were doing and found pleasure from it, she was the complete opposite of Danny which was amazing.

"Fuck Laura." She moaned quite loud as she turned back around and crashed her lips back into mine. As we kissed she slipped her tongue in as I felt a cold hand press against my breast over the top of my bra. 

"Sit up." She ordered at me rather sternly. I knew she was this big Goddess of the supernatural and the nature of power and dominance came natural to her but this was insanely hot. I followed her instructions and sat up into her as she slowly lifted my top up, she leant back a bit and traced her hands around my stomach and along side my hips before reaching behind me to un-hook my bra. She pulled it across my arms and threw it to the floor. 

She ran her tongue over her front row of teeth under her lips and swallowed harshly as she stared at my naked breasts. I peered into her eyes as I saw a bright red shade cover her brown. She pushed me down softly from my shoulders with her cold hands and looked over me. She slid her flannel and shirt off seductively so she sat on top of me with just her bra on. Instinctively I reached up and un-hooked her bra too, throwing it on top of mine also. 

She made intense eye contact with me as she lowered her self down and back to my level. She licked my lips and moved to my neck. She sucked hard on my pulse point leaving marks and trailed her open-mouthed kisses down over my breasts. My breathing was harsh as I was eager for her to touch me. My chest dipped and raised to her plod as she placed soft kisses around my nipple. A sudden whimper left my throat as she placed her hot mouth on the top of my erect nipple. Her other hand was playing with my left breast as she was now sucking and pulling rather vigorously.

"Aahhhh" I sighed as I could feel myself losing myself already, she made me so turned on and hot that this was enough to push me over the edge.

"Not yet Laura, wait." She sighed as she brought herself back up to my level and kissed my lips. She was laid on top of me as my legs were wrapped at either side of her body. She started kissing me open mouthed as her breathing was unsteady also. Quickly, she grasped my hair and started to move back and forward rather vigorously. Still rubbing herself on me, she looked up at me and closed her eyes before digging her face into my neck and collar bones. 

She grinded against me flexibly as her ass perked up with every motion she made. I looked up at our ceiling as I felt a hand trail it's way down mine and her stomach until it reached the hem of my trousers. I could feel her cold knuckles against my skin as she unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and slid her hand over my pants where my naked folds were. I gasped at the contact of her body pushing her hand down onto my clit as she still grinded.  
She removed her head from my neck so we were back looking at each other. I realised how she liked eye contact during our moments and enjoyed watching me and my reactions.

I clasped my hand on the back of her shoulder and scratched and scraped her skin as I felt her fingers start to push into my clit over my pants. As if she read my mind she pulled my pants and jeans down and pulled them over my ankles onto the floor, placing her lips back onto mine as she carried on pressing and grinding into me. 

"C-Carm ah...fuck!" I couldn't help but moan that phrase over and over again in her ear as she panted with every thrust she collided into me with. She looked at me deeply as she placed her free hand on my cheek before nodding at me half lidded. What was she nodding at-

"AHHH MMNNFFFGGG!" I groaned as my head shot up. I wrapped my arms around her body as she pumped a finger into me slowly. I crashed my head down and arched my back into her, she quickly pushed me back down with a forceful grind of her body.

"Stay still baby." She panted in my ear as she sucked my neck tastefully. She teased her fingertip back and fourth into me. I couldn't wait any longer so I grabbed her hand and pushed her full finger into me, moaning heavily as her knuckle crashed onto my folds, her index finger fully pushed into me. She raised her head from my neck and back onto my lips, her finger still penetrating inside of me. She forced her lips against me harsh as I'm pretty sure everyone in the block could hear me screaming and whimpering. Her tongue was perfectly doing it's own work in my mouth as she caught my moans in her mouth.

She whimpered herself as she knelt on her hands and knees over me, elevating her body, leaning on her spare arm so she could pump into me harder and faster. Her breasts were hanging above me directly. 

"Fuck, harder Carm come on." I encouraged as I needed more then just the one finger. She looked down at me and bit her bottom lip at me as she took slow blinks over her red eyes. Before I could take another shaky breath my hips bucked upwards sharply as she poured another finger into me gently. Yet again she leaned down to push me back so I was pressed against the bed, unable to squirm or move around much. 

"Fuck! Yes! Yes!" I cried as I was so close to my orgasm. I scratched my nails down her back and shoulders as I needed something to take my energy out of. My back arched and my head reclined back as I was ready to go over edge any time now- 

"W-why did you stop?" I panted in between hot breaths. With no words she stood up and took her leggings and thongs off infront of me, wasting no time she glided back on to me, placing her naked centre of top of my naked clit and pulled me into a missionary position. She quickly attached her lips back onto mine and started to press herself against me. We were having sex...like, REAL sex. 

Her head was dug into the grove of my neck and collarbone, my head rested on the top of her shoulder; giving me the view of her body lowering and raising, her spine bulging out of her bruised back. The feeling of our clits rubbing against each other was heavenly, the view of carmilla's body smothering against mine caused my head to fall back and my eyes so close tightly shut.

"Ah Laura baby...fuckfuckfuck." She moaned in my ear. This was the first time I've heard her say my name or anything during the time we've been having sex, even though she said it to herself quite quietly she sounded so sexy as her voice was high pitched and breathy. 

"C-carm I'm gonna cum!" I almost shouted. The grinding and carmilla's moans were too much for me to handle as I felt myself filing up, ready to explode any second now. She shot her head up and quickly placed the palm of her hand in between our centres so our folds were no longer touching, however she still grinded onto her hand. She pushed down onto my whole vagina to stop me from riding my orgasm.

"Carmilla! For fuck sake!" I panted angrily as she stared at me from above with her red eyes. She carried on grinding onto the back of her hand and whimpering slightly to herself. 

"What are you doing-" I quickly got stopped in my tracks as her other hand slapped itself against my mouth to stop me from complaining about how she wasn't letting me orgasm. My eyes widened as her eyes were just pure red above me, she looked angry but also caring at the same time. Her mouth was open as her breathing was so intense she couldn't survive from breathing through her nose, her top and bottom fangs were retracted as I saw them pointing out slightly. I swallowed my words back,  watching her eyelids start to flutter and eyebrows furrow together.

Yet again my body jolted up as two fingers shot inside me. I let out almost a scream as her hand was removed from my mouth and next to my head on the pillow. I filled up again as I was ready to release and over flow all over her fingers inside of me. I felt carmilla's breathing intensify as she was still grinding against me whilst also fingering me at a pleasurable, fast pace. 

"Oh fuuuuuck." I slurred as I couldn't handle myself. I yelped and cursed high pitched and fast as I felt her fingers curl up inside me, rubbing and pushing into my G spot perfectly. My whole body shook and quivered as I had an intense orgasm. 

"Laura, god fuck me..."  On top of me Carms face intensified and her head dropped backwards, showing off her slim neck and flushed cheeks. We were both having our orgasms at the same time and she made sure of that. Either she didn't notice or she didn't understand that the uncontrollable shaking and moaning meant stop, her fingers still rubbed against my G spot. 

"C-Carm s-stop, fuck it hurts!" I warned her as I tried to crawl out from underneath her. I was stopped as her other hand pushed down hard on my chest, close to my neck as her vampiric strength stopped me from moving away from her, giving me no choice but to let her carry on thrusting inside of me. 

"Ca-carmilla p-please, fuck...it h-hurts." I begged for her to stop as tears ran down my face. She placed her long pointing finger on my lips to hush me. She looked at me and grinned with her fangs on full show and her eyes beaming red. 

"Make me." She growled deeply, giving me one last hard thrust. She tilted her head up to get a better view of me. Those two words triggered something inside of me as I shot up and clung onto her back with my nails and fingertips. I screamed as I had a second orgasm. It was better then any orgasm I have ever had before. 

She slowly removed her fingers out from me and sucked on them seductively infront of me. Her eyes and teeth were back to normal as we both calmed down from our intense orgasms. Pulling the blanket over us she cuddled into me.

"Jeez Carm, for a second I thought I lost you and you weren't going to stop." I confronted her as I was truly worried for a while.

"Baby, I would never hurt you or lose control with you." She turned my face to look at her as she reassured me with a kiss on my forehead. 

"I could still smell your arousal and warmth inside of you, so I gave you your second orgasm, you should be thanking my vampiric senses." She joked, playing with my hair.

"Oh trust me Carm, I'm very VERY grateful for that. You were amazing and, and...amazing!" 

"Yeah I could tell when you shouted that for everyone around campus to hear cupcake." She replied laughing.

"Seriously Carm, I couldn't imagine having a special moment with any one ever again apart from you." I reassured her, tracing my finger down her cheek gently. 

"Same here Laura..." We turned to look at each other and smiled when we made eye contact. Just as I got snuggled up into her naked body, a sudden wave of coldness hit my skin. 

"Where are you going?" I questioned her as she stood up, dressing herself with what ever clothes she could find on the floor.

"I need to stock up on some blood, I won't be long love." She placed a soft kiss on my lips. Just as she was about to brake the kiss I pressed her head from the back so she couldn't let go, I deepened the kiss as I slid my tongue into her open mouth. She let out a whimper as she cupped my face and pulled back.

"Good bye cupcake." She kissed the tip of my nose and opened the door.

"You might want to put some clothes on." She playfully joked, winking at me as she shut the door behind her.  
I had a shower and slipped into some gray joggers and a sports bra. The time was going painfully slow waiting for carmilla to return as I sat at my desk revising and doing my homework. I'm still in shock that we had sex, we were so intimate and passionate with each other it was so....intense. Does this mean we're in a relationship now? She said we would only have sex and kiss on the lips if we were lovers. I was caught off thought with the closing of my door. I turned around fast thinking it was Carm, almost falling off my chair.

"Oh." I said disappointed. Danny stood tall infront of the wardrobe as she played with her fingertips.

"Can I help you?" I scowled at her confused.

"Laura, we need to talk about everything." She was right, we had a lot to talk about and explain to each other but Carm could be back any second now and for her own safety, maybe we shouldn't talk.

"There is nothing to talk about. We broke up and you got physical and psychotic.....anything else?" I turned back around and scribbled notes on my book, trying to look as busy as I could.

"Please Laura, I'm so sorry-" she placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly stood up and slapped her hand off my shoulder and looked her up and down.

"Don't ever touch me again. Get the fuck out of my room and never contact me again." I sternly spat at Danny, pointing at the door behind her.

"So what. That's it? You meet one crazy girl and that's enough for you to sacrifice our whole relationship? You claim I was the cause of the brake up but in reality Laura, you were the one who gave up and left ME in the dark. Infront of me you flirted and showed attraction to carmilla. That hurt me so bad and you just expected me to sit there and watch my girlfriend basically cheat on me?! Take a look at yourself and stop being so damn oblivious Laura!" She shouted at me with a few tears falling from her face. 

It hurt my chest. It hurt because she was right, everything she said spoke sense and truth that I couldn't deny.

"I find it so ironic how you have nothing to say to me now that you're aware of everything. It was constantly 'Danny is cold hearted' or 'Danny is boring' but I was those things because I didn't know how to be around you Laura, you never showed any true emotions with me or told me what to do or how to progress with our relationship." She looked down on me in anger, studying my face for an answer which I couldn't give.

"You're right Danny I-I don't know what else to say to you. I fell out of love with you a long time ago and carried on leading you on, I'm sorry for that but it wasn't my responsibility to tell you how to act around me, you should have made an effort to learn things about me and explore with our relationship." I replied choking in tears.

"Well let's give it a second chance!" She said smiling, holding my hands in her own. I looked her up and down and brought my arms down my side, away from her grasp.

"Danny are you crazy! We're done. I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else."

"It's that beast Carmilla isn't it?!" She snapped at me.

"Don't you DARE call her a beast!" I shouted back in her face, pushing her shoulder back slightly. Rage filled my mind. Out of everyone she has the audacity to call Carmilla a beast?

"I'm sorry but who was the one protecting ME from YOU?!" I replied bitterly.

"Laura. She nearly killed me and you know that. I wasn't going to hit you for fuck sake!  I would never hit you or even contemplate that thought at all!"

"You screamed in my face that I never deserved love. That was worse than any type of physical harm you could have done to me." We just glared at each in shock with what we were saying to each other.

"I think it's time for you to leave now." A dark and husky voice emerged from behind us as I felt an arm snake around my neck and wrap around my shoulder, our sides touching. 

"Classic Laura, never being able to defend yourself." Danny glared at carmilla. I felt a jerk in Carms body as she tried to lash out for Danny. I pulled her arm back and just shook my head gently at her. 

Danny looked at me disgusted and stormed out of the room, leaving me and Carm alone.

"Why the fuck didn't you let me hurt that bitch?!" Carm turned around and questioned me with fiery red eyes and fangs which hung from her top jaw. 

"Because she's not worth it Carm." I cupped the side of her face and traced my thumbs in circles on her cold skin.  
I watched her face as her eyes turned back to her gorgeous brown and her fangs were no more.

"You're really something different Hollis." She smiled at me, stroking my hair and staring deep into my soul. I stroked her cheek before sitting back down onto my desk, continuing from where I left off.

"Watcha' doing?" Carm playfully asked me after she slipped into her blue cotton shorts and baggy tank top, her hair in a messy bun. She stroked my back and rested her head on my shoulder. 

"Trying to study." I replied with out moving up, I needed to finish this paper for tomorrow and Carm wasn't helping.

"But there are so many more things we could be doing." She whispered in my ear with a low and raspy voice, stroking my back up and down seductively. 

"Seriously Carmilla, I need to revise." I wrote more notes down on the paper as I really needed all the time I could be getting right now.

"Mmmm...I like it when you say my full name like that." She placed soft kisses below my jawline. 

The door opened as LaF walked in. Carmilla dropped her head on my shoulder rolling her eyes. 

"Just in time, I'm really stuck on this question." I raised my arm above Carms head and patted the bun which was tied up messily. 

"Of course she is." Carm patted my back and laid on top of her bed, pulling out a book she started to read.

"Sorry, I didn't think to knock." LaF said awkwardly closing the door.

"Yeah well you should think more." Carm sarcastically spoke as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ignore her, she's just a little hangry." I replied smirking at her.

"Oh I'm hungry all right." She replied back, turning a page of her book.

"Is this a bad time? I can come back later-" LaF began nervously.

"-No no, it's great timing. I'm actually really stuck on this stupid question." I slammed my pen on the desk trying to figure out a way to solve the equation.

"Okay well you need to...." LaF was explaining in detail how to answer the question but I was distracted by shuffling behind me. I nodded in agreement at LaF whilst I looked in the corners of my eyes. Carm was pouring herself some blood in her cup, making sure I was watching her. She lit a cigarette and placed it in her mouth as she made herself a sandwich. She was wearing her blue cotton shorts which basically covered nothing. They were high waisted and exposed her ass and slim legs.

"Uh huh." I said repeatedly to hide my distraction. 

I watched Carm eat her sandwich and sip her blood, taking a few breathy drags of her cigarette. She pondered back over to her bed and seductively sat down, she knew I was watching her. Flicking her ash onto her ash tray she lifted her book again as she sat against her head board. I watched her place her cigarette in her mouth and trail her fingers down her stomach slowly. With out looking up at me, her hands lowered themselves down her shorts and pants as I saw a slow rubbing motion come from bellow her book.

Is she seriously doing what I think she's doing? I looked back to her eyes through the puff of smoke that escaped her mouth as she inhaled on her cigarette, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as her head tilted back slowly. 

"Laura?" LaF looked at me concerned.

"Yes! Carry on!" I shot my eyes back to LaF as they nodded slowly, I smiled sheepishly at her as they started to carry on explaining.

I glanced back at Carm who's mouth was opening and closing as she moaned to herself. I looked down to her groin as her hand was now moving quite fast. Looking back up we made eye contact. I flushed bright red as she bit her lip at me, her cigarette burning on her ash tray. She removed her hand subtly and immersed back into her book when she saw me practically drooling. 

"Are you listening? W-what are you looking at?" LaF asked confused as she searched the room for any distractions.

"Are you okay cupcake? You don't look so good." Carm asked in a fake worried accent, placing her book down to kneel next to me on the floor, she placed the hand that was down her shorts on my thigh and rubbed my skin softly. 

"Are you sick? Do you want me to leave?" LaF asked me worried.

"No no, I'm fine honestly-"

"I think that would be for the best. Don't want her throwing up all over you now." Carm cut me off, rubbing my thigh up and down. 

"Thank you for your help though, she really appreciates it." Carm stood up and smiled at LaF, tilting her head slightly as she gestured for her to leave. 

"Come on sweetie, let's get you to bed." She picked me up bridal style and placed me on my bed gently, giving me a smirk when LaF couldn't see. 

"T-thanks LaF." I played along but I was also quite confused myself. 

"I hope you get better?" LaF said confused. 

"Bye bye now." Carm placed her hand on LaF's back and pushed them forward, opening the door and doing a small sarcastic wave before closing it behind them.

"Now then cupcake.." she lent down on top of my body and wrapped her long fingers in my hair.

"Let's say you and me have a little.....break?" She inquired, grinning as she pressed her lips on mine. 

"I cannot believe you." I shook my head and laughed slightly, pushing upwards more to get a deeper kiss. She let out a soft whimper as I spread my legs either side of her so our groins were touching. 

"You don't mind a bit of roughness do you?" She muffled between hot kisses. 

"It depends if we're talking whips and chains or just three finge-" I was cut off by a firm hand squeezing the top of my centre over my joggers.

"I don't mind both ideas cupcake." She replied in a rustic tone, half serious half not. Her kisses became harsher as her hands became friskier, with every kiss she gave me a breathy moan escaped her mouth and filled my throat with heat.

"Wow you're really horny huh?" I almost whispered in her ear as she was kissing my neck and ear lobe, her hand rubbing my folds over my clothes. She raised her head slowly to look at me.

"Oh you have no idea." She looked down on me with red eyes and fangs. Before I knew it, she had pulled my jogging bottoms and pants down so I was naked below.

"My god, you're so wet Laura." Carm whimpered as she slid her fingers through my folds gently.

"Wow, that was- FUCK!" I yelled as she cut off my joke by sliding a finger into me. She bent on top of me and smirked menacingly. She pumped her finger in and out of me quite fast, making my breath hitch and stutter. 

"Do you like it this rough?" She asked rhetorically, fasting her movements of her finger.

"This rough?" She asked again sliding another finger into me. 

"Or this rough?" She pounded me with three fingers hard and fast, her red eyes were half lidded and her mouth was gasped open.

"Oh fuck Carm!" I closed my eyes tightly causing my whole face to scrunch up. I gripped onto her hips for support as my whole body was rocking back and fourth, the bed squeaking with every rock. She crashed her lips back to mine and forced her tongue deep into my mouth. My moans became high pitched squeals in a matter of seconds as I felt her fingers curl upwards inside of me. 

"Keep going Carm." I could barely talk as loud moans and swears left my throat. A sudden shock jolted me up suddenly. I was having an orgasm but something was much different. Carm looked down at my below area as she retracted her fingers out of me slowly. My bed sheets were covered in blood and so was Carms hand. Still panting heavily I propped up on my elbows and looked beneath me. Carmilla sat up over me and looked at her hand wide eyed. 

"W-whats the date today?" I let out in a panic. 

"The second." Carm replied back studying her hand.

"I'm not due for another ten days!" A wave of embarrassment covered my face as I looked at the pool of blood around me and back at Carms hand. She got up to the sink and washed her hands, sitting down next to me cross legged. 

"It's not your period sweetie." She told me gently, placing a towel between my legs and playing with my hair.

"What is it?! Am I sick? Oh god, do I need surgery? I-I can't afford surgery-" 

"Cupcake, I broke your hymen." She laughed slightly and laid down next to me. 

"My what?" I asked confused.

"Your hymen? It's an area in your vagina which can brake due to penetration, and I popped it like a cherry." She said almost proudly, stroking my collar bone.

"Has it happened to you too?" I asked her.

"I've been alive for over 300 years Laura, what do you think." She replied sarcastically and rhetorically.

"How come its never broke before?" I asked confused, thinking of the sexual encounters I've had before. 

"Only the skilled can brake it cupcake." She winked at me and bent down to kiss my forehead. 

"I think you need to clean yourself up love." She got up and ran the shower for me, lighting a candle with her combustion vampiric skill.

"Second shower in the past two hours, I won't need one for the next month." I joked, making my way to the bathroom. Carm sat on the closed toilet lid opposite me where I had my shower. 

"You'll need to wear a tampon for the next week as it takes a while to recover." She told me through the steam of the hot water. 

"I'm more of a pad kinda gall." I replied back jokingly. 

"Of course you are cupcake." She laughed to herself. We were so comfortable around each other now, I didn't care that I was facing her butt naked and showering infront of her. It was nice that not everything was sexual and we could just admire each other's bodies like this. 

"Are you okay, does it hurt?" Carm asked slightly worried as she widened a towel out in her arms, wrapping me up as I stepped out of the shower. 

"It just felt like a really intense orgasm." I replied back, raising my arms for her to wrap the towel around me securely. 

I sat on her bed as mine was ruined in blood. I watched her as she stripped the duvet from my bed sheets and placed them into the laundry basket.

"You know what this means?" She asked rhetorically, laying us both down on her bed as she wrapped her arm at the back of my neck. 

"No sex for a whole week." She turned to look at my face and gave me an over exaggerated mouth drop sarcastically. 

"Aren't you supposed to drink blood?" I asked back smirking at her. 

"Mmmm yes, nothing like a cup of period blood to start my day off!" She replied sarcastically. 

"Sorry, I didn't realise vampires were so picky when it came to the different types of blood."

"We only drink fresh blood. Period blood is just a dead, clotted substance which is gross and bitter." She looked to her right as she realised what she had just said. 

"No way! You've tried period blood haven't you!" I sat up and looked at her, I was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! I was drunk and horny okay. Don't judge me!" She replied back jokingly, pulling me back down onto the bed by my shoulders. 

"Besides, it happened like..one hundred years ago." She added to her sentence, circling her thumb on my shoulder. 

"So how can you remember what it tastes like?" I inquired.

"I guess I don't." She said bluntly, biting her bottom lip. Before I could reply she leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, pulling back she looked into my eyes and placed her hand on my inner thigh which was still damp from the shower. 

"Wow, your wet." She joked in reply to my damp skin under her hand. 

"Dry me off then." I replied back wittily.

"Make me." She smirked as she moved her hand upwards to my inner thigh, watching my eyes close slowly. 

"You know, maybe I need to try period blood again. It might have changed in taste, you know...for scientific reasons of course." She winked at me as she lowered her whole body down. Placing the towel over her head, she ran her tongue down my folds, causing me to let out a sharp moan at the contact. I pulled the towel up slightly so I could watch her head move backwards and forwards slightly. 

"Oh fuck Carm, r-right there baby." I whimpered as she ran her tongue in circles over my clit. She looked up at me with a bloody mouth. 

"I was so wrong. You taste so fucking good Laura." Her eyes were blood shot red and her skin had darkened. She trailed her tongue down my folds and gripped onto my thighs, the tips of her claws slightly digging into my damp skin. I watched her half lidded and whimpering. Her skin was a musky black and her sharp pointed ears emerged from the side of her head as her messy bun lay on top, long strands of hair falling across her face and neck. I had never seen her like this after her fight with Danny. Was she angry?

"H-hey Carm, fuck, are y-you okay?" I tried to ask between pants and moans. She looked up at me slightly with red eyes and smiled at me with her fangs. I took that as a yes as she kissed my inner thigh quickly before latching herself back to my centre. Before I knew it her tongue entered inside me and ran up and down my walls.

"Keep going, d-don't stop." I begged as I placed my hands on her head, pushing her in further. 

"God I love it when you talk to me like that." Carmilla said in a deep rusty voice. Knowing Carms turn on's, I used them against her to help her orgasm too. I rocked into her face to give her more action, she let out a moan of pleasure as I pulled her hair out of her bun to pull on her hair slightly.

"Carm, f-fuck me harder and deeper, y-you feel so fucking g-good inside of me." I teased at her, hoping for more reactions as I was ready to orgasm.

"Oh god Laura, fuck." She panted. I felt a loss of contact as she stopped her tongue action. The coldness of the room was quickly replaced by heat as Carm laid on top of me and grinded our centres together. She crashed our lips together as she let out breathy groans. She rubbed herself over my naked body with her shorts still on. 

"Laura, I'm gonna c-cum." She dug her head in the grove of my neck as she pressed into me hard. This was the first time she had really spoke like this when having sex. Hearing these words come out of her mouth caused me to go over the edge and orgasm with her. Gripping onto her back with my hands I scratched her back up and down. 

"Carm fuck! Oh fuck I cant!" I screamed as the orgasm was more painful this time. Carm carried on pressing into me as she was also riding out her orgasm on top of me. 

"Yes you c-can. Cum for me Laura." Hearing her ask me to cum for her sent shivers down my whole body as I let myself be released. Dropping my head back and closing my eyes I let out fast high pitches shrieks. In my ear I could hear low groans and grunts coming from carmilla as she finished her intense orgasm. 

"Fuck." Carm finished as she sprawled out besides me, clearly tired out.

"So, do you now accept period blood? Or hymen blood....?" I laughed, still collecting my breath. 

"Ew Laura don't be weird but, I guess so huh." She replied collecting her breath also, laughing gently.

"I should talk dirty more often." I snickered with a grin. 

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." Carm laughed back sarcastically, throwing a pillow over my head playfully. 

"Don't kink shame me." She said in a high pitched puppy-voice.

"Well, I think it's hot when you moan and speak to me during sex." I rubbed her stomach up and down over her tank top, looking into her eyes next to me. 

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically, kissing my lips gently, her hand placing itself on the side of my face. 

"I'm getting cold, have a smoke whilst I get dressed." I told her getting up for my clothes. 

"Don't need to tell me twice cupcake." She pulled out a fresh cigarette out of her packet and sat on the windowsill, the moonlight shining on her body. I paced over to the floor and slid into a pair of Carms pyjama shorts and my sports bra. 

I walked over to Carm who sat on the windowsill, looking over the campus with a cigarette in her mouth. Standing next to her I wrapped my arm around her neck as she tilted her head down to rest on my hand. 

Could you believe 2 months ago we were being sacrificed?" She muttered softly, taking a long drag from her cigarette. 

"Yup, seems like just yesterday a group of vampires in cloaks were tying me up and sending me into the literal pits of hell." I replied sarcastically, stroking her bottom jaw as she rubbed her face against my hand.

"Laura, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you-"

"-Carmilla, don't you dare apologise. I told you to run away, if you didn't go....the security would have hurt you a-and taken you away from me." I stuttered as tears started to fall from my cheeks. Carm placed her hands around my waist, pulling me into her as I sat on her lap on the windowsill. 

"I remember when my mother told me you were the next sacrifice, she told me your name and signed me up for yet another year of philosophy. The first thing I thought when I walked in acting like like a didn't give a fuck was how gorgeous you were. I had 5 months to seduce you before your sacrifice. I studied you for so long and learnt all the little habits you have; like how you blabber on when your nervous and how you tap your pen when you're focusing on studying. All these things Laura, I fell in love with them all. I was always worried about you and how I could ever send you to your death. You are so so, so strong minded and powerful, you're beautiful both physically and mentally and your life is so damn precious cupcake. Your eyes are filled with love and hope and everything mine lack and I constantly feel like I-I'm not good enough for such a talented girl like you." Tears ran down the vampires cheeks, slowly dripping down my hands as I cupped her delicate face. 

"C-Carm I-"

"-I love you Laura. God, I am utterly in love with you." More tears dropped from her face as she studied my face. 

"Look at me, this badass century old vampire crying and declaring her undying love to a sacrifice." She laughed ever so slightly to herself. I turned her face back around to face mine again fast.

"I love you too." Both of our eyes widened as we looked into each other's souls so deeply. She embraced me into a long, hard cuddle. I lifted my head up to look at her before pulling her into a passionate, loving kiss. 

For the next hour we cuddled and kissed lovingly. Tonight we had both lifted a huge weight off our shoulders, it felt so right to tell each other how much we loved and appreciated one and other. Now I didn't have to worry about the 'L' word accidentally slipping out. 

"You know what, you're more badass then me Hollis." She played with my hair and grinned at me. 

"Do you know me? I'm literally the complete opposite." I laughed back quite confused.

"Oh please, you had sex in my dead parents bed in front of me." She replied back.

"Please don't remind me, alcohol and hormones don't mix too well." I replied smiling sheepishly. 

"You are um....gay, aren't you?" Carmilla asked quite nervously, holding my hands safely. 

"Last time I checked." I replied smiling at her, she smiled back. 

"Let's get some sleep, we have a busy day in detention tomorrow." I sarcastically told carmilla, getting off her and pulling the blanket back to create space for us.

"You cant go to detention, what about your badass reputation!" She joked closing the window and sliding into my bed. 

"I may be badass but I'm not a savage, and you're on my side of the bed!" I replied half laughing but half serious, I'm not skipping detention. 

"Scoot." I said bluntly, pointing to the edge of the bed. 

"I think you should make me move." She winked at me and pulled the bow on my shorts, pulling me on top of her swiftly.

"I need to turn the light's off." I was about to get up to turn them off when the room went dark, two red eyes smiling underneath me. 

"Combustion baby." She joked in a raspy voice. 

"Oh you tease..." I smiled as she lifted herself into me form beneath as I straddled on top of her. This was going to be a steamy night..


	4. Ready as I’ll ever be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any misspelling. Hope you enjoy! Tell me how you’re liking it so far!

POV: Carmila,

I hugged my pillow tightly, my eyes opening wide when it moaned back at me. Snuggled up to my neck laid a very naked Laura sleeping peacefully. Closing my eyes and smiling to myself I stroked the back of her head, resting the side of my face on her forehead. Looking below the covers I saw our legs intertwined with each other, our breasts rested against each other and our groins colliding. A hot breath caused me to look back at Laura who was blinking slowly. 

"Good morning love." I kissed the top of her head softly, stroking her back. 

"Mmmmm, what time is it?" She inquired grumpily, not wanting to get up as she was comfy interlocking with me.

"It's 7:30, do you want a shower?" I asked her. She usually likes to shower after we have sex before lessons start. 

"I don't want to move." She spoke muffled in my neck, she nuzzled into my collarbone and drew my body in closer to her. 

"I'll wake you up at eight, get more rest cupcake." I soothed her back to sleep as her eyes closed gently, kissing the top of her head I endured the heat radiating from her toned body. I loved counting the beating of her heart and her breathing, it was always so gentle and relaxing. 

"Carm?" She whispered. 

"Mhm?" I replied back looking down at her, she raised her head and met my gaze. 

"I love you." She smiled purely at me, I could hear her heart rate pick up ever so slightly. 

"I love you too, so much." I pressed my lips against hers, we both smiled into the kiss, our hands intertwining against each other.

"One day, will we get our own house?" She asked me with a slight grin. 

"One day, we will get which ever house you want." I replied, smiling at her and playing with her hair.

"Would a dog be pushing it?" She playfully inquired as she reached her hand up to stroke my jaw and neck. 

"Anything for you." I kissed her forehead and placed my hand on her hand which rested in my neck. 

"I wouldn't care if you wanted a shit eating dragon, I would endure anything to make you smile that precious smile that keeps me breathing." 

"Wow, how romantic." She laughed sarcastically. 

"See what your doing to me? I'm meant to be the most feared being on the earth and here I am planning my future with a shit eating dragon." I smirked at her, moving my legs slightly to get a better clasp of her. 

"I've watched you rip heads off of bodies Carm, you're definitely feared." She crossed her eyebrows slightly, moving her arms down to my arm, gripping it tight.

"Speaking of being a God.." I started.

"Oh god." She sighed, not liking where this conversation was going. 

"I have a meeting at the cemetery hall tonight, will you be keeping me company?" I asked her. This meeting wasn't a normal community gathering, it was beasts and supernatural Gods meeting together to discuss sacrifices and argue about who we should kill next. 

"I don't know if I feel like being eyed up as if I'm the next meal of a lizard man or whereWolf for hours whilst having no clue what anyone is saying." She replied half serious half jokingly. 

"Sweetheart, nothing would ever touch you or even look at you wrong. News around the supernatural travels very fast and they are all well aware not to mess with you." I stroked her hair and pressed my forehead against hers. 

"Either someone's been lying or I'm suddenly a boxing murderer." She laughed sarcastically. 

"First of all, I definitely wouldn't mess with you after the blow you landed on that girl the other week and secondly, they know where ever you go I go too, and they know if they hurt you they have to to go through my wrath which is totally not worth it." I ensured her. I want her to know she's safe with me, I would kill anyone or anything for her. 

"Okay babe, what ever you say." She leant up and kissed me passionately, I deepened the kiss by leaning against her with my hand pushing her forward at the back of her head, her hand found its way to my naked stomach and hips as she trailed her fingers up and down my body. Automatically my hips bucked forward into her centre as our mounds pressed together. A slight moan escaped her mouth down my throat as the contact was unexpected, I could hear her heart racing and smell her arousal strongly.

Still kissing passionately, I slid my hand down both of our naked bodies and rubbed my full palm against her folds, squeezing the skin quite tightly and rubbing it gently. 

"Oh carm, fuck." She panted into my mouth, her eyebrows furrowing together. 

"You like that huh?" I asked rhetorically in a seductive, raspy voice. 

"Yeah baby, d-don't stop." She grasped my wrist that was rubbing her tightly, begging me not to stop.

"Laura, relax..." I watched her eyes open to look at me, her whole body felt un-tensed as she let go of my wrist, placing her hands on different parts of my body. 

"I've got you." I reassured her softly. She nodded gently in return as she pressed her lips against mine again lovingly. 

Picking up the pace with my hand I pressed the tip of my thumb on her clit and ran my two fingers down her folds and walls, spreading her wetness around so I could enter her gently. 

"God Laura, you're so wet for me." I whimpered to myself as her arousal turned me on. She looked up at me with half lidded eyes and gave me a pure smile which melted my heart. At this point I was hesitant to carry on with my hands and to just cuddle and spoon her instead. Just to check what she wanted to do, I removed my hand to her cheek and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

"No, don't stop Carm, please carry on." She pleaded as she broke away from the kiss so our lips were just grazing against each other. I smirked and let out a slight laugh to myself as I lowered my hand and rubbed against her centre again. Feeling her mouth gape open against my own slightly parted lips, I took it that she was ready for me to enter. I placed my two fingers into her slowly, she seemed open enough for two to begin with.

"Oh god. Fuck me fuckkkk." She moaned high pitched as I quickly latched my lips onto hers again, she could barely kiss me back as her head kept on dropping back and fourth, her mouth opening and closing unexpectedly. Hearing Laura's moans and whimpers always turned me on insanely. I couldn't help but slip out a few heavy breaths and moans too. I curled my fingers inside of her and rubbed against her special spot quite fast. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh god fuck, fuck Carm r-right there!" She practically screamed as she scrunched her face and scratched my neck and shoulder roughly.

"Fuck Laura." I grunted as her finger nails dug deep into my now-bruised skin. I loved it when she couldn't handle her orgasms and gripped onto me for control and contact, I always liked it quite rough so the uncontrollable hitched breathing and shaking always got me going. 

Her head and body shot up as she grasped my shoulder, leaning on her right hand for support as she rode her orgasm. She moaned in high pitched squeals and cursed every word she thought of. Pumping my fingers into her a last couple of times I retracted slowly, she winced at the loss of contact as she flopped back down onto the bed next to me.

"So much for sleeping." She joked as she calmed her breathing. I dragged the blanket back over us to cover our bodies fully, trapping in our body heat safely. 

I let out a sweet hum and kissed her lips in response. For the next ten minutes we kissed lovingly and cuddled. Trailing our hands down each other bodies gently; not in a sexual way, we just enjoyed the feeling and heat of each other. Her skin was always so hot and smooth. I was so addicted to touching her as much as I could, just feeling her in anyway made me feel so loved and warm.

"So what time is the meeting?" She asked me, breaking the kiss but still running her fingers down my side slowly.

"11PM until 1AM, you don't have to go Laura it's super boring, and you'll get tired." I replied, tracing the side of her face with my thumb. 

"Jeez Carm, you sound like my dad."

"Well you're dad clearly loves and cares about you lots."

"I want to go, I wanna see my hot girlfriend in a corset again." She grinned and pulled me in for a kiss again. She reached her arm around my body and firmly grabbed my ass and pulled me into her. I yelped with shock as usually I was the one doing the ass grabbing.

"Mmm baby." She moaned into my mouth as she lapped her tongue around my own. I liked it when she took control sometimes, it was cute watching her try to be a top with me. She pulled my groin into hers again causing us both to whimper. 

"Ahem." A stern voice came from my bed. Me and Laura quickly shot up and turned to my bed, instinctively I pushed Laura back and flashed my red eyes and fangs. Sat on the edge of my bed was Mattie, her legs crossed over each other and her head diverted from our direction. 

"Mattie?!" I retracted my fangs and covered myself up with the blanket, turning around to see Laura just as confused as I was. Bending down awkwardly, I picked up Laura's sports bra which was flung off from the previous night from the floor and placed it over my self.

"People really don't knock anymore do they." I said rhetorically to myself, throwing a vest at Laura as she hid behind me naked under the bed. After she slid the vest on she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulders, placing my hand in hers I rubbed her wrist. 

"Oh please, nothing I've never seen before." She joked and raised an eyebrow at me. Maybe in the past she walked in on me 'doing the deed' three or four....or fifty times before. 

"What?!" Laura looked at me wide eyed.

"That doesn't matter" I laughed awkwardly, quickly changing the subject. "Is there anything you need dearest sister?" I said sarcastically whilst winking at Mattie. 

"Just making sure you're attending the meeting tonight, after all...you are now the Goddess of the vampire kingdom, the main ruler of the supernatural." She paced around the room slowly, touching objects around her and looking confused at many of the modern items she had never seen before.

"Yes, I will be making an appearance at the meeting tonight-"

"-and I will be her date." Laura smiled menacing at me, kissing my check. 

"What?! A mortal can not attend a supernatural meeting, they will smell you from a mile away and rip your head off in a second!" Mattie snapped back. Standing infront of her. 

"Mattie. Do you really think anyone would lay a finger on Laura when she's with me?"

"Mircalla I know what your capable of but darling, you of all people should know how devious us supernatural beings can be; needn't I remind you of Ell-"

"No. I don't need reminding thank you. Laura will be coming as my plus one, if anyone has a problem I will tear them apart limb by limb and eat their fucking heart infront of their family. Got it?" My eyes were burning as I could only see in red and blue, a stroking of my back calmed me down as Laura played with my hair.

"Very well then sister, where do you keep your cigarettes?" Mattie pondered as she turned over Laura's books and papers trying to find them. 

"Uh over there near the kettle, Laura you know you don't have to come...I wouldn't mind at all." I reassured her, turning my body around so she sat on my lap, her arms hanging around my neck as my hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Oh my god Carm! I know! I really want to come and keep you company. Besides, I don't want to spend the night on my own, I love your company wherever we are." She leant in and kissed me deep.

"I love you too, and I would love your company cupcake." I kissed her back passionately and scrunched her hair in my hands. 

"Cupcake? I haven't heard that one since 1753." Mattie laughed to herself, taking a drag of her cigarette. I broke the kiss and smiled to myself. "You must really be in love with her." She winked at Laura. 

"I would like to think so." Laura replied back, tracing the bottom of my lip with her thumb, bitting her own lips seductively. 

"My goodness, I can smell the lust from a mile away." Mattie rolled her eyes in a joking way. Laura smiled  sheepishly and pulled away, slipping into a pair of my shorts which scrunched up underneath us. She leant over me and threw a pair of pants onto me. 

"I'm gonna take a shower, brb!" She kissed my lips once again and dashed the the bathroom, closing the door behind her but leaving it open slightly like she usually does. I got up and leant on the windowsill with Mattie, taking a cigarette out of the packet and enlightening it with my combustion power. 

"B r b?" Mattie repeated confused. 

"It's modern day slang..I don't get it either." I laughed back, inhaling on my cigarette.

"You've really fallen in love with a sacrifice again?" She asked me half serious half playfully. 

"I guess so." I shrugged, looking out of the open window I flicked the ash from the end of my cigarette and looked up at the morning sun. 

"I can tell why, her pulse is amazing..and her smell is so pure, and lustful." She smirked at the end of her sentence. 

"I know, but I fell in love with her because of her strong minded power and her gorgeous personality, I haven't seen anyone as hopeful as Laura since the 18th century." I replied back, completely immersed in my thoughts with Laura. Mattie took a drag out of her cigarette and held my hand. 

"She's a good kid Mircalla, don't let her go." She stared  into my eyes as I brought the cigarette to my lips and inhaled deeply. 

"Are you still doing...drugs?" She asked concerned. 

"Not serious ones no." I replied looking down below on the students who gathered for early study.

"Laura! Your study group has started!" I shouted at her as she was drying her hair.

"Crap, okay thank you!" She shouted back, I winced as I heard heavy thumping coming from the bathroom as she got dressed quickly. 

"Hey dimwits! Don't you fucking dare start with out Laura!" I shouted down at the study group who all looked above at me. Our dorm room was on the third highest floor of the block so we could see everything below us. I flicked my cigarette as ash fell onto one of their study books. Me and Mattie laughed together in sync. 

"Okay I gotta shoot, love you!" She ran over whilst putting her shoes on and kissed my lips harshly. She pointed gun hands at me as she left, I also pointed gun hands at her...it's a cute thing we do sometimes. 

"Ooooh, I think I understand the gun hands now." Mattie talked to herself. 

"Right..." I agreed confused. 

"Who's representing the vampires with me?" I asked Mattie. A God/Goddess has to have at least 3 of their people supporting them, they didn't sit at the main table but they stood behind our thrones as a witness, writing everything being said in the sacred book. 

"Ambrosia, Bronwen and Daniel." She replied, taking breathy drags out of her cigarette. 

"D-dan? No. No, no, no. He's not coming any where near me or Laura." I looked down to see the top of Laura's perfect head as she took notes with her study group. Dan was just another one of my uses for when I needed to be satisfied, I don't want Laura to know I was having sex with him whilst getting closer to her. 

"Oh come now sister, the past is the past. It's been centuries since you last....saw him." She cleared her throat unsettled. She knows about me and Dan having our meet ups now and again but wasn't aware that it was still a regular thing. "Right, carmilla?" She looked at me wide eyed with her eyebrows raised. 

"For fuck sake." I rubbed the bridge of my nose, banging my head back onto the frame of the window. 

"My goodness Mircalla, You've really let yourself go over the past few years. If I was to have known you couldn't handle being on your own I would have never left." She spoke sternly, placing her hand on my knee cap.

"What do you expect? I lost my wife Mattie. My WIFE. We almost had it, we almost escaped freely away from mother a-and everything. But I cant have that can I! Ever since Ell got taken away from me and sacrificed I've never been the same and when you left for years I was alone. Being mothers favourite was not a gift Mattie. God I hated her so much, every damn time she spoke my spine cracked and my jaw clenched. I went to these parties...not the normal type of parties. There would be humans tied up in red neon lights, free for anyone to come and drink from them; hardcore drugs everywhere I turned and as you know, I got addicted. For many, many years I hid it all away until at dinner I couldn't hide my high. Mother slapped me so hard I thought I regained a life. But after I picked up the courage to face mother and end her myself and met Laura, I feel amazing! I haven't done extreme drugs for a few months now and I feel free and...hopeful! I finally feel like I'm back on track." I sniffed and rubbed my nose as I felt it running, turning my face away to hide any show of pain or emotion. 

"You are the strongest women I have ever met darling, you coped for so long on your own...how hard it all must have been for you." She stroked my face and stroked my hair behind my ear. 

"It was so hard Mattie." I let it all go as all of the memories flooded back, the night I died in 1680 at the ball and mother turning me into what she was hiding from me my whole life. Meeting Ell and marrying her, killing my mother...meeting Laura. 

"You have a girl who loves you more than life, to you you're strong, loving and powerful. Live up to those titles Mircalla and show her your worth. You lived this long baby girl, don't give up now." She spoke softly, wiping away any lose tears that dropped from my face. She embraced me in a deep hug, like two sisters reuniting my dead heart filled with heat from her familiar love. We embraced each other for a couple of minutes before she pulled apart slowly, realising my cigarette had burnt down to just the filter I flicked it out of the window. 

"CARM!" Laura shouted as she looked up to me peeking out of the window.

"Sorry sweetie!" I shouted back down, waving at her from above. She just smiled and turned back to her study group. 

"You've chosen good there Mircalla, keep her, I like this one." 

"That's what I intend to do." I replied back, watching Laura from above. 

"Well then sister, I send my great wishes for the meeting tonight. Don't let Laura out of your damn sight or she will be eaten or sacrificed." She got up and placed the end of her cigarette on the counter top, brushing herself down.

"I won't, thanks Mattie." She kissed my cheek and vanished into thin air, leaving a fog of black around the room. 

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, I dressed in black leather leggings and a white crop top which showed the bottom half of my stomach and belly button piercing. I wrapped my hair up in a messy high ponytail with lose strands of hair dropping down my face. Wandering over to our small kitchen I poured myself a cup of blood, packing Laura's bag for her like I usually do when she was at her early study class. I placed her lunch I made her the previous night in the big pocket along with her water bottle and study books, but something caught my immediate attention. It was a clear bag with a white substance in it. I brought it to my face and studied it, pinching it in my fingers and squinting. Why the hell does Laura have this in her bag?! I know for a fact this wasn't hers, I knew Laura enough to know she would never be seen with anything more than a bailey's coffee on her.  
Just in time Laura walked in. 

"Hey babe, ready for class-" Laura stopped right in her tracks as she saw what I was looking at.

"The fuck is this doing in your bag?" I asked her, not even looking at her but opening the bag and pinching some in my fingers, rubbing it against my pressed finger tips as I studied it further. 

"Laura, why the fuck do you have cocaine in your bag?!" I asked her utterly shocked and hurt that she would bring drugs back into our dorm room knowing my past. 

"C-carmilla let me explain!" Her eyes were widened as she stuttered, I could hear her heart practically beating out of her body. I looked at her for a response.

"I found it on your bed the other day I promise! There was a note that said 'Too the giant black cat, here's what I owe you.' I-it was from someone called Dan. I didn't want you to find it, after knowing your past I don't want you falling back into bad habits Carm." She was chocking back tears, I felt a radiant of fear forming from her skin as she looked at me for reassurance. 

"Aw baby c'mere." I placed the powder on my bed and held my arms out, beckoning her with my hands. She practically ran into my arms as I held her ass, she matched her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my body. I hid my face in her hair, covering my red eyes which filled with rage. Dan knows our deal is off, I'll have to go and speak to him myself later. 

"Are you mad at me?" Laura pulled back to meet my face, she tangled her fingers in my ponytail and stroked the back of my neck. I quickly calmed down so my eyes weren't red and met her gaze. 

"Cupcake, I'm not angry at you!" I reassured her, kissing her lips quickly but softly. "I think it's adorable you would help me like this." I smiled at her as she blushed slightly. 

"Who's Dan? And what did he mean he 'owed you'"? She asked me, stroking the side of my face. 

"Just this dick, he won't be any trouble baby don't you worry." I looked behind her as my eyes turned red with anger uncontrollably, to hide them I lowered my head into her neck, smelling her hair which calmed my anger. She smelt like fruits and love.

"Perry will be here any time soon." Laura reminded me as we stood silent in our dorm, Laura still hanging from my body still. 

"Carm? You okay?" She moved her head away from mine to get a view of my face. I looked at my fingers which were covered in white powder behind her. She hoped off me and held my hand. 

"Fuck, um, don't think about it. Just look at me." She spoke quite loud to make sure my attention was diverted and on her. She held tight grasp of my face so I had no choice but to stare at her. I looked at her with red eyes as I could feel the tingling sensation running down my nose and spine. It was so stupid how after the couple of months never even seeing the drug I still craved it. I had to pull myself together, for myself and Laura's sake.

"I'm fine Cupcake, you're gonna be late to class." I knew my eyes were still red and my hand was still shaking in hers but the last thing I wanted to do was scare her. I pulled back and washed my hands in the sink of the kitchen and dried them on my duvet, the clear bag caught my attention as I wiped my hands. I felt Laura's arms snake around my hips and her body smothered into mine. I smiled to myself as I instantly felt calm and rested. 

"I'm not going to class, I'll worry about you too much." She mumbled into my back. 

"I'm over 300 years old, I can manage Laura." I stroked her arm which rested on my stomach and turned around so we were facing each other, embracing her into a safe, tight hug. 

"Maybe physically, but mentally...that's a different story." She looked into my eyes concerned.

"Oh don't give me this soppy love shit Laura. I'm fine baby! I would tell you if I wasn't, I promise." I reassured her, playing with her flannel she wore.

"I trust you to tell me the truth Carm." She kissed my lips and gave me a serious look. 

"I know, I will." I gave her a deep kiss and lowered my hands down to hold onto her firm ass, pulling her body in closer to me. She pulled apart, stroking my face before closing her bag and placing it over her shoulder.

"Ham and cheese?" She asked me.

"Only the best for my girl." I replied back, winking at her. It was her favourite sandwich. 

There was a subtle knock. 

"Can I come in? Is everyone clothed and PG 13?" A soft voice came from the door.

"Yup!" Laura replied back. The door opened as Perry walked in.

"Well would you look at that, someone learned to knock." I replied sarcastically, wrapping my arm around Laura's shoulder and behind her neck. 

"Yeah, LaF warned me." She laughed awkwardly, looking anywhere but my eyes. 

"You ready for maths?" Perry questioned Laura looking at her watch which had kittens around the straps.

"Yeah, you comin'?" Laura turned to ask me. 

"I'll catch up with you, I've got someone, Ahem...thing to handle first." I swiftly turned her around and gave her a longing kiss of her lips. She pushed her head forward to deepen the kiss, her hands scrunching my hair passionately but a step back from Perry caused Laura to brake the kiss. With my eyes still closed I sighed. 

"Gotta um..get to class." She replied in a shaky voice. I could smell her arousal strong as she gazed at my lips. 

"Yes you do, take good care of her!" I pushed her back and guided her to the door. Perry just smiled at me in response. 

"Okay. I love you!" She gave me one last kiss before turning around to leave. I gave her ass a quick squeeze and firm slap as she left. 

"I love you too." I said quite seductively, Laura smiled sheepishly and bit her bottom lip whereas as Perry winced at the echo it caused down the hall. 

As soon as the door closed I ran to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. Leaning on the counter with both arms stretched out I looked at myself in the mirror, my fangs were showing and my eyes were pure black, no white to be seen in them. My skin turned dark and my ears pointed, my claws retracting sharply. How dare he come to mine and Laura's room and tempt me with drugs. He knows the deal is off.

I grabbed my school bag and placed the clear plastic bag of drugs in my pocket, racing to his dorm room with my super speed. Crashing the door in with my strength I raced into his room. 

"Woah Kitty, someone's exited to see me." He replied with just his boxers on in his bed. 

"I told you the deal was off and to stay the fuck away from me!" I spat at him, throwing the bag of drugs on his toned stomach. He raised his arms a little and looked at his stomach.

"Did you not read the note? It said this is what I owed you." He replied smugly, his eyes turning a shade of green. "But lets be honest kitty, is this really the reason you came here?" He asked seductively, slowly edging his boxers off.

"My god you're a sick freak." I looked him up and down disgusted.

"I've never heard you complain before, is this because you're a Goddess now? You think because you killed your mother and took her place your all this now? Oh Mircalla, how dumb you are." His top row of fangs shot out of his gums and his green eyes shone emerald. He quickly jumped from his bed and stood in front of me, pacing around angrily. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about Daniel." I raised my voice at him, still in the state I was in when I entered his room.

"I know why you're here, sex for drugs. You cant resist me can you kitty." He asked rhetorically; He quickly jumped forward and pinned me onto his bed, laying on top of me and kissing my neck ravishingly. 

"Get the fuck off me psycho!" With my retracted claws I reached behind him and scraped them deep into his back.   
He leant up and grunted like a wolf, looking down at me in rage.

"God, you turn me on so much." He latched down on top of my body again and grinded over me slowly. 

"I heard about your little love story, how you've fallen in love with a sacrifice yet again. You and I both know you always come back to me all the time just like now, you really need to stop breaking hearts Mircalla." He spoke laughing sarcastically, breathing hot heat onto my neck. 

"You're so wrong! I came here to kill you, and that's what I intend to do." I grabbed his tattooed shoulders and flung him off me, he slammed into the wall opposite the bed harshly. I pulled the strap of my crop top back over my shoulder and seductively walked up to him. I crouched next to him and lifted his head up with my fingers. 

"Oh dear, dear Dan. How oblivious you are. Tut tut tut....you really should know better then to test your Goddess, you know how ruthless I am and now that I'm the god of the vampire kingdom, I would say your pretty much fucked." I trailed my hand down the muscles on his shoulders and arms. 

"Mircalla, wait! Think about what we've been through. Don't do anything you're going to regret." He looked deep into my eyes and grabbed my wrist.

"The only thing I regret was doing anything with you. You knew I was vulnerable after Ell and you used that against me. You didn't listen to me then and you still continue to discard me now." I started to dig my claws into the skin of his shoulders, going through his layers of skin and tissue, black blood poured out of his arms and veins. 

"I'm sorry, I-I'll make it up to you. What ever you want please!" He begged me looking at his arm and back at me, wincing at the pain. 

"And just so you know, I have fallen in love with a sacrifice. Her name is Laura Hollis and my god...she's so much better than anyone I've ever met." I looked at him and pushed our faces closer, our noses pressed together and our lips just grazing each other, he pushed his head forward to try and kiss me but I just grinned and laughed in disbelieve. I slapped his cheek hard, causing his whole face to turn blood red and his eyes to water. I stood over him, looking down at his throbbing face.

"And she makes me orgasm so fucking good." I grabbed his neck and pressed him against the wall, lifting him up slowly so his feet were dangling below him. 

"Oh, And you're officially banned from the meeting. But don't worry, I'll bring your head on a steak." I smiled at him sarcastically, pressing harder on his neck. 

"Any last words?"

"You're going to regret this kitty! You'll start craving me and my supplies so much you'll go insane!" He shouted at me, sudden rage over came me as with my free hand I ripped into his stomach. He screamed in agony. 

"I have everything I need! God you're a stupid boy, a mockery to the vampire kingdom. Bye bye Daniel." I have him a sarcastic smile as I dug deeper into his stomach and organs.

"Mirca-" He quickly came to a holt as I ripped his heart clean out, studying it in my hand.

"What a stupid boy." I spoke to myself, kicking his lifeless body hard and walking out, closing the door behind me. I checked my phone for the time when I saw Laura had texted me. 

(09:34) Laura: Are you okay?

God she's so cute checking up on me. Walking to main campus I texted her back.

(09:42) Carmilla: I'm fine baby, are you okay?

I didn't expect a reply as she was in class, but to my surprise she texted back straight away.

(09:42) Laura: I would be better if you were here ;)

(09:43) Carmilla: Laura Hollis, are you trying to sext with me?

I laughed to myself and bit my thumb. 

(09:43) Laura: It's better then doing maths I guess

(09:43) Carmilla: oh okay then...I'll just go if you don't want to talk. 

I knew she would be imagining my grin and sarcasm through the screen. 

(09:44) Laura: No! I'm just thinking about you in a tight corset and push up. 

(09:45) Carmilla: I think you should meet me in the toilets rn ;)

(09:45) Laura: Which block.

(09:45) Carmilla: C block, I'll be waiting for you ;)

I made my way to the toilet block, when I got in I checked in all the stalls to make sure no one was here. I looked into the mirrors above the sinks and tightened my high ponytail, pulling on the strands of hair that dropped down my face. I washed my hands clean of blood and applied some glossy dark lipstick on my lips. The door opened quietly, my whole body snapped around as I looked around the wall. 

"Heyyyy." I soft voice spoke to me. A young Laura closed the door behind me and paced towards me. Taking the lead she slowly wrapped her arms and hands around my neck and pulled me down for a passionate kiss, she took no hesitation and slid her tongue into my mouth. I placed my hands on her waist as I turned us around gently, her waist and lower back were leaning back on the counter, reaching her hands back to lean on she pushed her groin against mine. 

"Mmmm hey cupcake." I almost moaned into the kiss. She let out a slight grin and pushed her head forward to deepen the kiss. Our tongues were practically fighting for dominance as we were both extremely ready for each other. I pushed her further against the counter as I unbuckled her zip and buttons in her tight jeans, all whilst kissing her still. Our breaths were long and violent as our bodies grinded against each other. She hates it when my hair is tied up when we're kissing or having sex, she loves to pull and take grip of my curled black hair and scrunch it into her pleading fists....I knew it, my hair was lose and dangling down my back and front, her hand holding tight grip of it behind me.

Still kissing lustily, I trailed my hand from her unzipped skinny jeans and un tucked her baggy band top from the front, lifting her top slightly I traced my finger tips up and down her lower stomach. I could feel her tummy rolling in and out as her breath was hitching violently. Her hands were roaming over my face as she didn't know what to grab. 

Slowly I slid my hand down her jeans and pants, cupping the whole of her naked mound in my palm, squeezing and rubbing gently. As soon as the contact touched her she jolted up right and furrowed her eye brows together, reaching her arms behind me she held a tight grip on my ass. I let out a slight moan into her mouth with the sudden contact. 

I rubbed my two fingers up and down her folds spreading her wetness, with my thumb I traced circles around her clit, pressing my fingers against her entrance. 

"Gah! Carm fuck!" She moaned into my neck as our foreheads pressed against each other, our mouths open wide, inhaling each other's breaths. I closed my mouth to collect my drool as I was practically orgasming at this point, I don't know why I was so horny; The adrenaline of the incident before and the begging of Laura was too much to handle. My breathing intensified extremely as I could feel myself tipping over the edge. I pushed into her so she was leaning on the counter even more, my body pressed against my hand which was down her pants as I grinded harshly against us. 

"Laura god, I-I cant." I panted. I lashed my mouth onto her neck and sucked viciously at her pulse point. I thrusted my two fingers into her hard as I didn't want to orgasm before her. Her nails were clawing at my ass and thighs as he held me for support. 

"Shit, Carm keep going. You're so good baby." She knew my weaknesses and speaking to me like that during sex was the top one. I pressed my lips back onto hers harshly, the kiss was sloppy as I just wanted to feel her lips and tongue on mine as much as I can. We were both moaning and whimpering into each other. I thrusted threes fingers into her, my knuckles pounding against her centre. I knew my eyes were bright red as I was filled with passion and adrenaline. I needed more, I needed her to touch me this time. I grabbed her hand with my free one and placed it over the top of my leather leggings. I knew she was confused as her body stiffened and her kissing slowed. 

"C-Carm, what do you want m-me to do-" She asked through broken breaths and whimpers as I never slowed my pace down inside of her. I cut her off as I placed my lips back onto hers, with my spare hand and my vampiric strength I lifted her up by her waist onto the counter top so her legs dangled down. My hand still thrusted inside of hers as her hand was still placed over the top of my leggings. I knew she was the top in her and Danny's relationship so her inner dominance would come out. And just on queue I felt her hand snake down to my naked folds. 

"Oh yeah, fuck me, that's it Laura keep going." I looked slightly up at her as she furrowed her eye brows and kissed me deep again. My mouth gaped open as I blinked slowly at her, my free hand cupped her face as her whole body jerked up and down with every thrust of my fingers. I gasped and my whole body tensed up, she slid her two fingers into me slowly. She dipped her fingers in and out of me, with every withdrawal she curled her fingers upwards to graze past my G spot. She was so good and I never knew. I looked down with red eyes at her fingers underneath my black leather leggings, her palm was flat against my centre, a slow dipping and rising coming from two of her fingers. She grabbed my chin and pulled me back to her level and kissed my lips harshly. 

"Carm I'm gonna c-cum." She moaned into the kiss. 

"Go faster Laura, fuck, I won't brake." I reassured her as I wanted to share our orgasms together. With that being said Laura took initiative and quickened her pace. My eye lids fluttered and I pushed into her, I felt my own hand thrusting in and out of her on my upper groin, forcing her to feel her own hand against herself too. I knew any second now I could have my orgasm so I curled my fingers and pushed against her G spot. 

"FUCK!" She practically screamed in a high pitched gasp. She was so overwhelmed I could feel her fingers slowing down inside of me. 

"L-Laura d-don't stop." I whimpered in her ear. Her pace quickly got back to normal as she gripped my shoulder with her free hand. 

"Oh fuck I'm coming Carm!" She tilted her head back, her body arching into me as her walls tightened and warmed around my fingers inside of her. Just like magic I also reached my peek and tipped over the edge. We moaned into each other's mouth's and ears as we rode each other's orgasms out. Her high pitch's whimpers and uncontrollable shaking sent shivers down my spine as I orgasmed intensely. We kissed for a few minutes, our hands roaming around each other's body whilst we calmed down. 

"Oh shit." Laura looked at the time and jumped off the countertop, zipping up her jeans back up she gave me a quick kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist before she ran back to lesson. 

"Carm, I have to go." She said sternly, trying to escape my grasp.

"Can we go back to our dorm and cuddle and watch movies?" I asked her muffled up in the grove of her neck.

"We will later I promise." She turned around and pecked my lips, I let go of her as she walked out of the bathroom. 

"Thank you, I love you." She winked at me as she closed the door behind her. Just as I was about to leave a voice stopped me. 

"Awwww that was cute." I turned to the mirror behind me to see Mattie coming out of a stall. 

"You know you've really got to stop sneaking up on me like this." I rubbed the smudged lipgloss from my cheeks and where ever else Laura spread it.

"Don't worry, I covered my ears. You two really know how to put on a show." She laughed sarcastically, lifting herself up onto the countertop next to the sinks.

"Perve." I laughed back, sitting on the counter top I rested my back fully against the wall and brought my knees up to my chest. 

"Exited for tonight?" She asked me.

"Oh yes! I cant wait to sit for hours talking nonsense whilst monsters eye up my girlfriend like they want to eat her, only I can do that." I winked at her at the end of the sentence. 

"It's one of the many jobs a Goddess has to face. Don't you remember attending them when you were younger?"

"I remember wanting to go home." I scoffed, pulling the ends of my fingers. 

"I remember the day you died at that ball like it was yesterday, when you were resurrected the first thing you did was use your strength to punch your mother right in the face for never telling you what you really were." Mattie laughed to herself, placing her gloved hand on my knee. 

"You're tough Mircalla, with this title comes a lot of responsibility but you can do it. I know you can." She reassured me. Truth be told I was very much nervous about being the queen or goddess of the vampire kingdom, living up to mothers expectations and following the rules wasn't really my thing. 

"I'm glad I have my favourite sister with me." I turned and smiled at her. "Can you believe the day would come where I would take the crown?" I asked her still shocked.

"I thought your mother was to live beyond our time." She replied honestly. 

"This should be you! Not me. You deserve this so much, you trained for it and followed the rules accordingly and what did I do? I did drugs, had sex and partied all night and day until I couldn't walk straight, disobeying my mother and father when ever I could."

"No matter what I did or what you did, you were always going to have this title one day. You are the blood relative of God and Goddess Karnstein, it's your fate and destiny to hold the title and now you do!"

"Is this the right thing to do...for Laura's sake? What will happen if- when we marry? I married Ell knowing damn well mother wasn't dying any time soon so I wouldn't have the worry of titles and laws about who I can and cannot marry but now Mattie, I don't know. I love her too much to cause her any damage or pain."

"It's hard Mircalla, you're going to go through a lot but nothing says anything against a Goddess marrying a mortal women. Besides, you make the rules now my dear." She grinned at me cheekily. 

"I guess I do huh. Have you uh...spoke to will?" I asked her. I haven't spoke to him for centuries and now that I'm the goddess he will despise me even more.

"Ah, speaking of will...." she dazed off.

"Yes? Mattie carry on." I said on edge.

"I checked up on Dan before I came here, he's usually drugged up and forgets things, oh, like you!" She laughed me, winking.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." I replied back, rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"Well he was very much....dead. As in more dead then usual, you know, the 'guts torn into heart ripped out' kinda dead." She looked over to me with raised eyebrows.

"I know I know fuck. I couldn't help it, he was so irritating. He's been a constant burden to me for so long and killing him was like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders." I clenched my fists together as rage covered my thoughts, thinking about him on top of me and talking about Laura like that, my eyes were burning red and my fangs made an appearance.

"Sister, calm down. Thanks to you, you won't be having any more trouble with him. But you do know what this means right?" She questioned me. I turned to look at her confused. 

"Well....Dan was meant to be a representative at tonight's meeting but now that he's dead... your brother will have to take his place." She winced as she said this to me. 

"WHAT?!" I shouted in utter shock.

"No fucking way. If he goes anywhere near me or Laura I'll rip his head off with no hesitation." I stood up and punched the mirror, the glass shattered everywhere as I held tight grip to my hair. 

"Mircalla! Calm down! He knows your power and trust me sister he won't dare look at you wrong." She tried to reassure me. 

"Mattie! He's my brother, he doesn't care about my 'power'. He's jealous of it and will try to sabotage me in anyway he can!" I looked at my skin as I saw it darkening.

"You haven't seen him since your wedding! You never know, he might have changed."

"Will? Changed? I highly doubt that. Even at the wedding he was far up mothers ass, constantly begging for attention that no one gave him." I spat back.

"Exactly. Wouldn't you be envious if you were constantly casted away in a shadow your whole life." She questioned me, picking at the shards of glass next to her.

"To be honest I wish I was in his position, no one caring about what you did, no one constantly telling you what to be and how to act." I looked down at my retracted claws. 

"You'll be great tonight, you always are." She reassured me, walking to me and holding both of my hands. Her gentleness caused me to calm down instantly, forming back to my 'normal look'. 

"Things can get pretty...wild, as you remember..or probably don't remember. Control yourself, don't let yourself go, keep Laura safe and don't be tempted. Do it for yourself but mainly your love." She spoke softly as she caressed my cheek.

"I won't, thank you Mattie. Also, could you sort out Dans body pleaseeeee." I sarcastically begged and smiled at her wide.

"Already sorted, good luck." She kissed my cheek and vanished into mid air, purple fog in front of me. I turned my head sharply as the door opened. I ran to the girl and held her against her wall.

"I don't know what you've heard or seen, but you keep your damn mouth shut or I'll find you." I warned her before letting her go and walking out. I checked my phone at the time. Ten minutes until lunch. I used my speed to run to the dorm room to collect a fresh supply of blood. By the time I refilled my flask with blood and made mine and Laura's bed I could hear the students outside sat in the grass eating lunch. I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed to the main hall to sit with Laura. Ever since we started dating she ensured I sat with her at lunch. 

I walked into the hall and saw Laura and her friends sat at their regular table which consisted of: Laura, LaF, Perry,   
Kirsch unfortunately Danny and some other dimwits.

As if she could sense me Laura looked up at me as soon as I walked through the door, I wide grin covering her face. She gave me a cute wave, I smiled in return, mouthing "nerd" at her, she laughed is response.

"Hey, Karnstein!" A heard a few voices shout my name. Laura turned her head to look at the people and so did I. Before I was dating Laura I was friends will the popular bad ass punks who sold drugs and fought anyone who got in there way. 

"Sup." I said bluntly as they crowded around me.

"Where yah been? Still loved up with that nerd?" One of them asked, flicking a lighter in his hand.

"Don't call her a nerd. Only I can call her a nerd. And if you must know, yes, yes I am." I looked past one there shoulders and smiled at Laura who looked at me worried.

"Don't you miss it? The insane parties, drugs, sex and motor bikes?" A girl said from the crowd, the same one that Laura knocked out.

"No. I don't at all, I'm very much sober and free Thank you." I have them all a fake smile as I tried to get through them. I was stopped as one of them pushed there shoulder out firmly. 

"Dude! What now." I asked getting impatient.

"Your girlfriend caused us some major problems Karnstein. When she knocked me out I missed a deal, she basically owes my money, or a death sentence." The girl stood in front of me, looking me up and down.

"You know, I miss our little 'meet ups' sometimes." She looked deep into my eyes and played with my hair. I knew Laura would have been watching, her heart dropping. 

"Get the fuck off me before I hurt you." I held tight grip of her wrist and threw them off me. Making sure all of her attention was on my eyes, I flashed them red. 

"What the hell? What was that? Guys her eyes turned red!" She looked around the group for support but everyone thought she was crazy. 

"It's the drugs getting to you." I patted her shoulder and winked at her. I pushed past everyone and made my way over to Laura who's eyebrows were raised in concern. 

"Everything okay?" She asked as I approached the table.

"It is now your here." I replied seductively, sliding behind her so she sat on my lap, my arms wrapped around her waist and my head resting on her shoulder, she turned at an angle as she held my neck. 

"I enjoyed earlier." I whispered in her ear, smelling her coconut scented hair.

"So did I." She replied back looking at me, her face went red and flustered. She lowered her head to reach my level as she gave me a longing kiss.

"Guys. Can we keep the PDA down please?" Perry asked.

"Yeah, some of us are trying to eat here." Danny replied back smugly. 

"So am I." I replied sarcastically, Laura blushed at the sexual innuendo.

"I didn't want to eat anyway." Danny dropped her sandwich down and looked away disgusted.

Everyone was talking away, I liked taking it all in. My arms were tightly wrapped around Laura's waist, I leant my chin on her shoulder blade, smelling her hair and smiling to myself as she ate the lunch I made her this morning. With one of my hands I stroked her stomach up and down over her clothes lovingly. It wasn't sexual, it was just me feeling her presence. I loved the way her body jolted up and down when she laughed, the squeals she made when she smiled and the occasional face strokes she gave me once in a while to let me know she enjoyed my presence. 

"You exited for tonight?" I asked her.

"Yup, you?" She asked back.

"Yeah ummmm...I have someone to warn you about." I told her seriously. She turned her full body around and swivelled around my body so our centres were touching and our breasts were pressed against each other, her back turned to everyone else sat at the table.

"Go on..." She played will my hair as she looked deep into my eyes.

"My um, ahem, b-brother will be attending tonight." I stuttered, stroking her back with my thumb. 

"You have a brother?! Why did you never tell me?" She asked looking quite hurt I never told her.

"I haven't seen him since the wedding, he's nasty a-and jealous and looking for revenge." 

"And he's coming tonight? Does he want to hurt you?" She asked worried, holding my face in place. 

"I-I don't know, like I said I haven't seen him for so long. He's called Will and he's my younger brother, he's jealous because I was next in the line to take mothers place, and now that I've got it....I wouldn't be surprised if he's got a death wish on me." 

"How come you never told me Carm?" I could tell she was sad that I failed to mention this rather...big part of my life.

"It never occurred to me that you needed to know, Laura I'm sorry. I won't let him anywhere near you Cupcake." I reassured her.

"I'm not worried about him hurting me. Carm what if he kills you?!" Her eyes were tearing up. 

"He's not hurting me anytime soon, he knows I'm the strongest vampire to ever live and that him testing me would be life threatening." I rubbed her back up and down to calm her down. 

"Okay, promise me he won't try anything tonight?" 

"Sweetie, I cant promise anything...but I can promise you he won't be any trouble for us. And I promise to give you a private show in my corset and push up bra you're drooling over." I smirked at her and booped her nose. 

"You're such a tease Carmilla." She leant down and kissed my lips, her hands managing to find their way down to my ass. With the heat of our centres pressing against each other and the smell of her arousal I could feel my claws and fangs coming out, my eyes darkening in red. I quickly pulled away and hid my face on her chest, my hands placing themselves on my thighs. I could hear her chuckling to herself above me as she played with my hair. She placed a hand on my inner thigh and stroked me seductively. 

"Don't. I'm serious Laura." I grunted at her. I was seriously turned on and didn't want to expose myself in front of half the damn school.

"Ugh, you're no fun." She sarcastically rolled her eyes and hugged my tight so I could relax and change back to my natural form again. 

"You calmed down?" She whispered in my ear. For some reason I couldn't transform back into my normal state. 

"Pass me my flask." I grunted through my fangs. She reached over and passed me my flask, holding it up for me as my hands were dark and...clawed. She lifted my head with her fingers and turned my face to look at my eyes, she opened my mouth with her thumb and peered at my fangs. 

"Are you okay? Why aren't you changing back?" She asked worried as she lowered my head back to her chest, hiding me from everyone else.

"I don't know." I could feel something trying to rip out of my body. It was the beast I could turn into, it was slicing inside of me. Laura motioned to get off me and take me else where but I firmly pulled back down on top of me. 

"Carm we need to get you out of here."

"I'm too exposed, if you move everyone will see me." 

"Fuck you're right, what do we do?" She asked me worried.

"What's going on?" LaF asked confused. 

"Nothing, she just doesn't...feel well." Laura replied to the group.

As Laura was explaining I looked up slightly, I could see the pulse beating out of her neck. It must be the side effects to mothers power.

"Carm?" She repeated to me as I snapped back out of my gaze. She wasn't stupid, she knew I was looking at her neck. She kept an emergency pair of sunglasses in her bag for situations like this. Holding my head against her chest she leant over to her bag and pulled out the black sunglasses, placing them over my eyes. 

"Don't do this to me Carm. Fight it, you're strong." She whispered in my ear. I tried my hardest to calm down but it was no use, mothers powers were too strong, my leg shook up and down under Laura's body and my fists curled together, my claws digging into my own skin. Fangs as sharp as daggers and as large as knives gauged out of my gums, causing black blood to drip onto my dark arms. Laura took tight grasp of my wrists and looked at them shocked, she looked at my mouth where the blood was dripping from and fed me more blood. 

A tear dropped on my dark hand, I looked up slowly to view Laura fighting back tears, I can smell her fear strongly. 

"Carm...I'm worried." She held my face and kissed my cheek gently.

"You've never had a problem controlling it before." She reassured me. I looked deep into her eyes as she stroked my cheek, with everything I had I fought the beast. I unclenched my fists and held Laura's hand tightly. I focused my thoughts on Laura's heart beat, watching her eyes and her perfect lips quivering with worry that I caused. I winced in pain as my fangs retracted back inside my gums and my claws disappeared. She lifted my glasses up slightly and smiled widely as she took them off fully.

"Carm! Oh god. I was so scared I lost you!" She held me tight in her embrace and kissed my forehead continuously.

"Hey cupcake." I said in a raspy voice, pulling her closer into me. My vision was still a tad bit blurry but I could make out her beautiful smile from miles away. 

"What the fuck was that?!" She asked me, pulling apart from me.

"I-I have no clue, did I hurt you, are you okay?!" I asked concerned as I studied her face.

"I should be asking you that! Your gums bled with your fangs." She showed me my wrists. 

"It's mothers powers, it's gonna take a while to get used to it. They're so powerful and strong." I replied worried that I had scared Laura.

"We'll get through it...together." She reassured me, pulling my face in for a deep and loving kiss.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. She pulled away from the kiss and rubbed her nose on mine. I stroked her back one last time before she got off me and packed her bag. I stood up next to her, passing her her lunch box.

"After last period were all meeting at the big tree." She told me whilst heaving her bag on her shoulder.

"That's very specific. Cupcake I could count about five big trees." I joked as I stroked her arm. 

"The one at the corner of campus on the hill, the one where the owls live, well...where they used to live." She raised her eyebrows at me and held my hand loosely, swinging them slightly. 

"Oh yes. They were very tasty I do remember." I joked, pulling her waist into me.

"Ew Carm. Will you be making an appearance? The tree is very tall and there's a lot of shade for you." She pouted at me with sad puppy eyes. Stroking my hair behind my ears. 

"Fine." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Yayayayay!" She kissed my cheek over and over again.

"But don't waste your energy. Remember, the meeting that you want to go to soooo bad is tonight." I reminded her, pulling her shoulders down as she jumped with excitement. I never usually hang around with her group. the ginger squad and fuck boy are really irritating and after a day of school (even though I didn't even attend my lessons most of the time) I like to go back to our room and read a book. Laura's usually always at her extra curriculum's and study classes so I get to have a couple hours of chill, but I love it when she comes early and we just cuddle...even if she does force me to watch Dr. Who and her other crappy shows. Not to mention how Danny still hangs around with them, I'm pretty sure her and fuck boy are fooling around. 

"I won't, see you later Carm." She kissed my cheek and caught up with her friends. She's so adorable the way she runs and talks and breathes and- just everything she does is perfect.

I decided not to attend maths class and do some experimenting, I'm never in the class anyways so I doubt the teacher will care now. I wanted to see what I could do with mother's powers and if I could control them. I made my way out of campus to the forest I hunt in. 

"Right then mother, show me what ya got." I spoke to myself. At lunch I felt like something was literally clawing at my skin, was it the beast I could turn into? I decided to test it and turn into the huge black panther. During the transformation everything was going normal until my skin started to burn, I growled in agony as I could feel my skin ripping open. Looking down at my huge padded paws I realised my claws had doubled in size, not the mention the size of my actual paw which was as big as a human head. I could see radiation through trees and hear every pulse from miles away. I knew there was a river just a few miles down and with my speed it would only take a few seconds to get there. Not realising my increase of speed I fell straight into the water. Me and water did not get along well.

"Great job carmilla, this is not the type of wetness I enjoy." I thought to myself, pushing myself out of the water. I shook my body violently from my head to the top of my tail. I peered down at the water to take a look at myself. I gnarled to myself, checking out the fangs I now had. They huge. Like...insanely huge. They were pearly white and slightly curved at the bottom, two rows of dangerously sharp fangs covered my red gums. Whiskers as sharp as barb wire sprouted from my large muzzle. My eyes were shining gold, I could only see in UV colours. My height had tripled in size and my senses were as strong as ever; I liked this new form, I felt strong and powerful...I could protect Laura easily.

Experiencing my new beastly form I changed back into my natural body. Even in my normal form I felt more powerful and on edge ever since I gained mothers power. Remembering all the tricks mother could do I tried to focus my mind on them. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly, I felt a coldness over take my body but in a light and pure way. I opened my eyes slowly to look down at the ground below me.

"Holy shit!" I laughed to myself. I was levitating, well...hovering above the ground slightly. I couldn't fly but I could lift my whole body up and glide over the earth. It was safe to say I was freaking out, I felt amazing and free. I focused hard again and motioned my hand at a stick on the ground, I flicked my hand to gesture throwing it and to my surprise, it followed my command. I placed myself back down onto the ground and studied my hand in awe. Laura's going to love this....Laura, fuck. I completely lost track of time! I used my speed to run to the campus entrance. Trying to run as humanly as possible to the big oak tree which stood lonely on a hill.

The sun was creating strobes of light and heat to burn down on my now sensitive skin. I remember telling Laura it was a myth that sunlight burns vampires, but now I'm starting to believe it. I could already make out faint figures running around the tree and sitting down besides it, hearing distant squeals of laughter and talking...hear Laura's heart pounding softly. 

"Carm! Up here!" My eyes quickly darted to a small figure stood on top of the hill beneath the tree, waving frantically at me. I smiled to myself, she looked so cute and dorky, I love her so much. I paced towards the hill, looking up at her. She was walking down the hill as I walked up, meeting me half way. She ran into my arms and embraced me tight, waddling her legs wide like a starfish as she leant on each leg, moving us both sideways. 

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." She smiled in my ear, still holding me tight. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world cupcake." I moved my head backwards a little so we met each other's gaze. I kissed her lips lovingly. The kiss was turning lustful rather quickly as my tongue swirled it's away into her mouth quickly. I opened my eyes and raised my eyebrows, breaking the kiss and clasping her face to look at me.

"Laura Hollis you little devil, are you drunk?" I smirked, studying her face.

"Maybe a little bit." She joked, looking at me with slow blinks and half lidded eyes. She was an adorable drunk...when she wasn't running off to have sex with strangers. She looked down at my burning arm. 

"Oh shit, come on let's get you up there. I have your favourite black cap and sunglasses waiting for you!" 

"Oh how you spoil me honey." I grinned sarcastically, stroking her face and kissing her lips once more. We held hands and clambered up to the top of the hill. I was met with perry sat on the blanket under the tree, sipping a can of beer and taking shade in the tree, LaF sat next to her with two test tubes in their hands, both filled with a suspicious liquid. Danny and Kirsch were running around the tree, chasing each other and laughing away, it was so tempting to just push her off the hill-

"You look adorable baby." Laura joked as she looked me up and down. She placed a black cap over my head and placed my pure black sunglasses over my eyes, she held a can of beer and took a mouthful as she laughed to herself. 

"As adorable as you are, you're also a very bad drunk." I smirked as I took the Can off her. 

"How many of these has she had." I moved her to the side slightly as I asked perry, taking a sip of the cheap beer myself. 

"One or two? Or three....or four." She pondered at me, tilting her sunglasses down slightly to look at stumbling Laura. 

I turned my head to see her dancing to the music coming from the blue tooth connected speaker. I placed my hand on my head and laughed at her in joyful shame. 

"Okay cupcake." I made my way to her and pulled her back into my stomach, wrapping my arms around her waist I held tight grip of her as I slid down the bark of the tree so my thighs sat either side of her body. She leant on my stomach with the bottom of my chin resting on the top of her head, my arms still tightly wrapped around her waist, rocking her gently as I reached into my bag which sat safely next to me. I pulled out a book and held it on her stomach, resting my head on her shoulder as I started to read, she stroked small circles on my hand just below the pages of my book. I hummed in reply.

"I love your hands, they're so long and dainty." She slurred, stroking the back of my hands and fingers. I couldn't smell any arousal coming off of her, she's just a flirtatious drunk. 

"Oh do you now." I replied vaguely, paying no attention to her as I knew she was drunk. Not looking away from my book I reached into my bag and placed a cigarette in my mouth, I rummaged around for the lighter but couldn't find it anywhere- 

"There yah go!" Laura said cheerfully as she reached up and lit my cigarette for me. I quickly looked down at her and snatched the lighter from her grasp, throwing it back into my bag. She looked up at me half lidded and confused. 

"Fire and Laura on its own is a no no, but fire and drunk Laura is a no *kiss* no *kiss* no." I kissed her playfully on the top of her head as I reached my arm down back to her waist to carry on reading, I used a free arm to trace up and down her sides and arms, regularly lifting my arm up to take drags from my cigarette. A sudden shade blocked the nice light which shone on me and Laura. I looked up with the cigarette in my mouth. 

"Are you forgetting who your with?" Danny stood tall below my feet with her hands firmly on her hips. 

"I'm not with you, I'm with my girlfriend thank you." I replied back agitated, looking down at my book once again. After a few seconds I looked back up annoyed at the shadow which looked over us still. 

"Am I that irresistible?" I relied sarcastically with the cigarette in my hand over Laura's thigh. Looking up at her more now.

"I'm gonna have to report you yet again for smoking on campus." She said smugly.

"Do it, I'll take myself into his office if you would like me to." I replied with a fake smile and energetic voice, taking a drag of my cigarette I looked back down at my book and Laura who was in her own world playing with my fingers. 

"You know, there's a drug problem going on right now, know anything about that Karnstein." She asked, knowing it would hit a nerve with the past I've famously given myself a name for around Silas for. 

"Excuse me?" I lifted my sunglasses down slightly and placed my book on Laura's stomach. 

"I've beaten you the fuck up before, don't let me brake that pretty nose again." I warned her smugly but also very much serious. 

"Girls! Please stop. Can we not just all get along? Just for today?" Perry sighed as she took a swig of beer. She threw a can at me and with out even turning my glare off Danny I caught the beer with my hand, the cigarette hanging in my mouth. I took one last puff and flicked it on her leather boot and took a mouthful of the cheap beer. 

"Now fuck off." I said blatantly, nodding my head slightly as Laura spoke to herself beneath me. 

"You're a beast Carmilla, I saw it with my own eyes and one day people will find out what you are." She replied back sternly as she walked away and back with Kirsch. I was speechless. I turned to look at LaF and Perry who looked at me as if Danny talked sense.

"Bitch!" Laura shouted lazily at Danny. I kissed the top of her head and carried on reading like it didn't faze me that she knew I wasn't human. That night it all happened and I lashed out at her I obviously wasn't myself, my fangs and claws were out and my eyes were definitely a colour. Why had no one said anything? Were they scared to mention it? Had Laura told them in private? 

I rested my chin on the top of Laura's head and placed the book to our side. Slumping down besides the tree, I wrapped my arms around Laura's stomach and waist tightly. She played with my fingers delicately as I traced circles and patterns of her stomach. 

"I'm excited for tonight." She said, breaking the peace.

"I know Cupcake."

"Will you take care of me?"

"Of course I will Laura."

"I love you."

I love you too." 

She turned around and pulled my head down for a passionate kiss on the lips. Her hands placed against my ears and cheeks, her body pushing onto me to deepen the kiss. Our heads moved back and forward to try and get as much as we could of each other. I could definitely smell her arousal now. I moved my hand from her stomach and placed it just above her chest, the way Laura was turned her back was to everyone else so no one could see us very clearly. I slowly moved my hand down to cup her breast, she gently whimpered into my mouth from the contact. With my hand rubbing over her breast and our kissing deep with our tongues intertwined with each other my eyes shot open and I moaned slightly. Her hand was placed over my mound on top of my clothes. I quickly grabbed her hand and placed it firmly in mine. It took a lot to not let her touch me or me to touch her but she was drunk and we were very much in public. 

"Not whilst you're drunk." I looked at her deeply with concern and gave her one last peck on her lips before standing up and brushing myself down.

"Carm noooooo." She laid down flat on her back and threw a small fit like a child. 

"Come on." I had both of our bags on my shoulders. I knelt down and carried her in my arms bridal style, her legs dangling down from one arm and her head dropping from my other arm, her arms doing what ever. 

"I'm gonna get her to bed." I turned around to the others who were either sunbathing or burning to a crisp...especially Perry who was as red as blood. 

"Okay, see you tomorrow." LaF said as everyone but Danny did I small wave. 

"Laura!" I snapped at her, lightly smacking her hand from my breast as she unexpectedly squeezed it infront of everyone. 

"I'll just...b-be going now." I quickly turned around and made my way down the hill.

"You're killing me Hollis." I looked down at her, she was just staring at me with a huge smile on her face. 

"I really want to touch you." She slurred out barely. I laughed at her current state and watched where we was walking so I didn't smash her head against anything. 

"I know baby, just wait." I looked down at her with a huge grin on my face. It's nice that she's like this when she's drunk, obsessed with touching and talking to me. With out even realising, we were at our dorm. I opened the room with my elbow and kicked it close with the back of my boot, placing her on her bed gently. 

"You need to sober up for the meeting tonight, get a few hours sleep whilst I shower cupcake." I took her shoes off and placed the duvet over her body, kissing her forehead before heading to the bathroom.

"But I'm not even....tired." Like clock work she was fast asleep. 

"Dork." I laughed to myself quietly as I turned the shower on. 

We had five hours before we had to go to the meeting, I planed on waking Laura up at 10 so that gives us an hour to get ready. I passed my time by sitting on my own bed reading and smoking a couple of cigarettes, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty from her precious slumber.

"My head." Laura sat up and groaned. 

"Morning princess." I replied smugly, not bothering to look up from my book at her and flipping my page.

"On a scale of 1-10, how drunk was I?" She asked me whilst rubbing her forehead and collapsing on her bed a little too fast as she let out a groan of pain.

"The scale of you wanting to do a full on porno in front of your friends." I replied sarcastically but grinning slightly, taking a sip of my blood. 

"What can I say, I'm a horny drunk." She replied laughing slightly. 

"You've proved that many times now." I laugh back at her, finally looking up and meeting the gaze she was already giving me. 

"It's been ages since I've seen you in your own bed." She joked, grinning at me with a seductive smile. I threw a pack of paracetamol at her and her water bottle. 

"Drink up sun dance, we have an hour and a half to get to this meeting you want to attend soooo badly." I paced over to her and sat on her bed next to her, creating a dent which caused her to sit up and take her tablets to heal her hang over. 

"Hey Laura, I need to talk to you about something." I told her sternly, the worry of word getting out I'm in-humane was starting to get to me. Maybe I shouldn't have used it against people so many times.

"Uh oh...that's never a good sentence in a relationship." She looked at me wide eyed. 

"No no! It's not bad. It's just-." I laid down next to her, we both rested our head on the pillow and looked at each other, my legs wrapped in hers and my hands playing with her golden hair. 

"Have you told anyone about what I am?" I asked almost as a murmur.

"Carm obviously not. Do you not trust me?" She leant up so her body weight was on her elbow and her head was resting on her hand. 

"No it's not that, of course I trust you. It's just Danny said some stuff that's all, don't worry about it Cupcake." I pulled her back down to my level and cuddled up with her, my head resting on her chest and our arms wrapped around each other.

"It wouldn't surprise me though, they were all in the room that night." She told me, resting her chin on the top of my head, running her fingers down my back.

A couple minutes of silence occurred as I felt her hand lowering ever so slightly, I looked up at her and saw her glancing at my lips and then to my eyes. I was about to start a conversation but she bent down and locked her lips onto mine, running her hand down my back to my ass as she firmly held hold of me. Still kissing passionately I lent up and crawled over on top of her. I ran my fingers down her jawline and chin whilst gliding my tongue into her mouth gently. Her hands delicately ran up my waist under my shirt and slid over my bra, easily she wrapped her arms around me and unhooked my bra and slid my top over my head, my bra falling down my arm and being thrown onto the floor. She smiled into the kiss as she gently rolled us around so she laid on top of me.

"God, you're so beautiful." She whispered in between kisses at me, she studied my body and continued the kiss. Her palm placed itself on my stomach and slid its way down to the hem of my jeans. She looked at me one last time and watched her own hand snake down underneath my jeans, her fingers running through my folds gently. She turned back to look at me again, she gave me a wholesome smile and kissed me lovingly again. I broke the kiss with a moan, my hips bucking when I felt a finger place into me. 

She looked down at my furrowed eyebrows and slightly parted eyes, lowering her head to my neck and sucking gently. 

"Mmm Laura." I whimpered at the sensation of her moving inside of me and her heated kisses on my neck. I gripped the bed sheets next to me with white knuckles as I was tipping over the edge already. With out even looking up or parting from my upper neck her free hand placed itself over my my own and rubbed it gently. My whole body relaxed at her touch. This was still new to me, I was the one who took the control and lead, not that I was complaining...Laura's great at this, she makes it so loving and pure. But she was wearing too much clothes. 

I slid my hand away from her grasp and pushed her up gently by her shoulders, moaning at the loss of contact as her hands placed themselves on my bare chest. I looked at her half lidded with my mouth slightly parted and lifted her top up slowly, her hair dropped down her shoulders and chest gently. To my luck she wasn't wearing a bra at all, I gazed at her perfect erect breasts in-front of me as she laid back down on top of me, our naked chests pressed against each other. She slowly grinded into me. I rested my head in the grove of her shoulder as her hand continued with its previous actions under my jeans. She continued sucking on my neck, my hands held tight grasp of her shoulders and back, my mouth wide open and my whole face tightly shut as she curled her fingers up inside of me. I could hear her moan into my ear that she was kissing. 

"Oh fuck." I moaned into a whisper as I rode out an orgasm. I leant my head back onto Laura's yellow pillow and closed my eyes tightly shut, she looked back up at me and pressed her lips against mine, catching my curses and high pitched squeals. The kiss was breathy and sloppy as my mouth was gaped open but she kept on going, she deepens the kiss herself and pumps her finger into me one last time before moving her hand completely. I looked up at her in a gaze as stars and darkness shielded my eyes from my orgasm. I saw her place her fingers into her mouth and suck on them seductively. I put my arm over my eyes to calm down and regain my breathing again, I felt her flop down next to me, her wet fingers holding onto my hand. 

"You okay babe?" She asked me gently.

"More then okay." I reassured her as I looked down at her naked chest. I ran my free hand over her god-like body and cupped one of her breasts in my palm, again, it wasn’t sexual...it was just me taking in her perfect form and showing her love. 

"Oh shit." I quickly picked up Laura's phone and checked the time, I stood up quickly and took a drink of blood before running to the wardrobe, still only clothed down my lower area. We had 45 minutes until we had to be there and we weren't even ready. 

"Laura come on! We cant be late." I raised my voice as I pulled out my long black corset.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She dragged herself out of bed and gave my naked back a quick kiss before pulling her dress out of the wardrobe. She turned and looked at me surprised. 

"What?!" I quickly looked at her as I placed a push up bra over my body.

"No 'that's what she said'?" She replied with a raised eye brow and a small grin on her face. 

"No time. Get ready." I slid off my jeans and lowered myself into my black corset which trailed long behind me like a stunning wedding dress. I turned my back to her and moved my hair out of the way, signalling her to lace it up for me. 

“My pleasure.” She seductively grinned. She pulled on my back hard and laced it up perfectly.

“Can you breathe?!” She asked me, turning my body around to face hers, she looked down at my breasts and licked her lips. I pointed her head up with my thumb. 

“God you’re horny.” I joked at her. 

“You know you in corsets and push up bras are my weakness.” She stroked my collarbone and traced her fingers down my cleavage. 

“Later cupcake, I promise.” 

“But-”

“-Laura! We have half an hour to get there.” I sternly snapped at her. Her whole face dropped as she gulped hard, I hated this atmosphere and the last thing I wanted was to fall out with her. 

“Hey hey, c’mere.” I embraced her in a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry, this is important to me and I can’t risk being late.” I hugged her so tight I’m sure she couldn’t breathe. I leaned back and placed my hands on her forearms to look at her body. 

“Come on, let me dress you in a corset I found for you.” Her face immediately brightened. I pulled out a gorgeous dark red corset which fit her perfectly.

“T-that’s for me?” She looked at it in awe. 

“Don’t be so shocked. Only the best for my Laura.” I kissed her cheeks and turned her around gently. I laced it up perfectly and stood in front of her.

“Oh my god.” Is all that could leave my drooling mouth, she looked so delicate and petite. 

“Red? You like me in red don’t you.” She teased rhetorically. 

“Hhhmmmm, depending if I’ll walk in on you with a drunk man thrusting inside of you.” I playfully grinned.

“Ew Carm...you’re never gonna let that go are you?” She laughed as she leant into me. 

“Nope..” I was cut off by a pair of lips pressing into mine. 

For the next twenty minutes we did our hair and makeup, I braided Laura’s hair into a gorgeous fairy-like style, her fringe was curled and dangled over her face. She wore pearl earrings and bright makeup to follow it. I had my hair down in curls with dark makeup on, my classic cotton gloves covering my ringed fingers which ended just before my elbows. I wore long dangling earrings which were encrusted with real diamonds from long ago. 

“Before we go, wear this.” I placed a necklace with a red ruby dangling from the edge. 

“It’s beautiful.” She admired it in her hand. 

“It’s a repellent for the supernatural.” I replied back.

“Are you not effected by it?” She asked me. 

“I’m too strong for its power, and I love you too much to let a stone get in the way of us.” I said cheesily.

“Are you ready?” I asked her, holding my arm out for her to place her hand on mine.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She smiled back at me, placing her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers together. 

I cast the spell which would send us to the under world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, where I’m from the common words we use are ‘cum’ and ‘cummed’ but that seems to be kind of shunned upon in the fanfic community, tell me what you guys refer to it as.


	5. Drink from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the final chapter!

POV; Laura,

After her chant flames rose around us and sunk us down into the underworld. It was cold but burned my skin in an un easy way, Carm looked completely unaffected and looked at me with worry. She turned to look at me. 

"Are you okay? Do you need to go back?" She looked at me up and down worried, never letting go of my hand.

"Carm! I'm fine. Stop worrying about me." I reassured her, looking at our hands, signalling my loss of circulation. She quickly unclasped my hand and held it gently. 

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." She kissed my cheek and shook my hand softly. In all honesty I was just as nervous as her. I know I was the only human here and I'm going to be surrounded my human eating monsters. But I know Carm wouldn't have agreed to bring me here if I was in danger.

"You stay close with me and never leave my side okay?" She asked me seriously.

"Jeez, yes dad." I replied sarcastically.

"Good, I love you cupcake." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek softly. She led me to the entrance of the place, it was a dark cave with candles burning there way down the tunnel, creating a gloomy atmosphere. Some sort of creature blocked the entrance. 

"We're here for the meeting." Carm sternly spoke to the gremlin of some kind. He looked at me and back at Carm unsure. 

"She's with me." She glared at him now. With a slight hesitation the thing moved to the side, giving us access to the cave. 

"What a dick, I should have ripped his head off the way he looked at you." She held a firm grip of my hand as her voice echoed through the cave, she held the train of her corset in her free hand, as did I. 

"How romantic." I replied smugly at her. We both laughed together as we saw the turning point to the meeting room. Before entering the room she quickly turned me around, still holding my hand tightly. 

"If anything goes the tiniest bit wrong we're leaving straight away. You tell me if anything concerns you or makes you feel uncomfortable, and you never, leave my side okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yes Carm, I promise." I reassured her, kissing her lips. 

"Just call me your daddy." She winked at me and snickered at her own joke. 

"Oh god." I laughed back, she gave me a deep kiss before taking hold of my hand and leading me through the door.   
Before she opened it she placed her hand on my heart.

"Calm down Laura, your okay." I felt relaxed and calm, she could obviously hear my heart racing and smell my fear...could everyone else? 

"I love you." I told her quietly.

"I love you too." She answered back, giving me a loving smile, pushing forward and into the room.

There was a huge long table which reached out in the middle of the stone room. Torches burnt on the walls creating a warm tone. There was a group of faceless people in red cloaks sat at one chair, shadows of black with red dots for eyes at another and more creatures which made my skin crawl. Carm held tight hold of my hand as she walked in-front of me, leading me to our chairs which over looked the table at the end. The vampires were clearly in charge. She pulled out my throne-like chair for me as I sat down, she then sat next to me and fixed her hair and corset. She looked so incredibly gorgeous and sexy. Yet again, she placed my hand on the table and held it firmly. 

The table had rows of wine and blood scattered around and fancy glasses to supplement them with. I looked to my right to see Carm greeting people around us and making small talk with the other beasts and creatures. It warmed my heart that her thumb was painting circles and patterns on my hand even though she wasn't talking to me. 

"Would you like some fresh blood ma'am?" I voice asked, startling me. 

"Oh no I-I'm fine thanks, I'll take some wine though please." I replied back, eyeing up the bubbling blood, steam rising from the top of it. With a flick of the servants fingers a glass of white wine appeared in-front of me, pouring itself into my glass. 

"I'll take the blood please." I watched the glass of steaming blood levitate across my face in awe. I looked at her wide eyed as she sipped it grinning.

"You'd be surprised at the powers I gained." She smiled at me. She raised her glass at me, hinting a toast.

"Too us! For a happy future together and health for us both." She looked slightly down at me through her dark eyelids and gorgeous lashes, smiling at me rather seductively.

"Cheers." I looked at her proud as we clanked our glasses together and drank. 

"I cant believe you can even look at alcohol again." She playfully nudged me.

"What can I say, I have my dads iron stomach." I joked back at her, taking another sip. She sniggered to herself and looked at me with squinted eyes. 

"God you're hot." She grunted at me, looking me up and down, licking her lips. I realised her top fangs were hanging out of her gum. I grinned at her, running my tongue over the top of my teeth under my lips. I gazed at her breasts which pushed forward perfectly, just imagining running my fingers over them caused a heated sensation in my centre. I looked back at her eyes, she gave me a 'just you wait till we get back' look. She raised her glass back up to her lips and took a slow sip, her purely white fangs now stained red. She opened her lips and ran her thumb over her fangs and seductively wiped them clean with one motion. I shook my head in disbelief of how amazing she was.

"This blood may or may not be a little bit intoxicated with alcohol." She winked at me before taking another sip. Caught in our own world we didn't realise everyone settling down and becoming very formal. When we did she held a firm grip on my hand again, making it very clear not to get on the wrong side of me or my badass girlfriend will literally rip you into pieces.

"Please bring out your representatives." I loud, low voice murdered from the back of the room. I figured out that every creature had to have three people stood behind them to record every word that was spoken. I turned to Carm whose face was tensing up, seeing her brother again was going to be hard for her. One by one each representative walked out from the door and stood behind there ruler. It was a long wait before the vampires walked in, they wore dark robes and looked deathly, but also extremely sexy and seductive...it must be the natural aurora they have, none of them as breath taking as Carm though. I felt carm's already tight grip on my hand tighten even more, her face wincing. 

I looked at the door as a dark haired fine male walked out, making intense eye contact with Carm. That's definitely will. You could tell they were related, there dark hair and lanky bodies but extremely sharp faces looked almost identical. 

"It's okay baby." I stroked her hand and and looked at her reassuringly. She bent over and kissed my cheek. 

"Disgusting." I heard a sly voice spit from behind us.

"Hello will." Carm replied sternly, not bothering to look behind us but sipping her blood. 

"Mircalla." He replied bitterly. There was an awkward silence before the voice spoke again. 

"We have a new member, you are all familiar with the Karnstein's, our most superior group to ever endure in the supernatural lands." He paused as everyone stood up and faced us. I didn't know whether or not to stand too. A slight tug of my hand brought me back to my seat. "The Goddess herself was sacrificed to the crater, ending the Karnstein curse, her daughter Mircalla, Countess Karnstein taking her place. Please bow to the new goddess of the supernatural." As on queue everyone took a bow to carmilla who sipped her blood smiling, still holding my hand. As everyone sat she stood.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm so grateful for all of your respects and blessings, I hope I can live up to my mothers standards. With me tonight is my partner Laura Hollis, you shall treat her with respect or face me. Yes, she is human and yes, she was a sacrifice for the crater but that does not matter. If anyone even looks at her wrongly I shall rip your eyes out and gauge them down your throat so you can watch me tear into your carcass.." Everyone, including me, looked at her wide eyed with our mouths dropped open. "...thank you all, to a great night." She raised her glass in front of her for a cheers, everyone raised there glasses to the table and repeated after her, still shaken by her speech.

"Great one Marcie, let everyone know your unstable." Will bitterly whispered behind us. I was so tempted to turn around and just punch him clean in the face, but I didn't want to start anything in this place. 

"Watch your fucking mouth you stuck up swine." She smiled through her teeth, placing a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it with her combustion power. 

"Wow, real classy." Will replied almost talking to himself. She blew out a breath of smoke as everyone around the table didn't seem to care at all, one of the servants even brought her an ash tray. She sat straight with one of her legs folded over the other, one of her hands still clasped onto mine and the other holding her cigarette. Everyone around the table was talking about very serious matters and Carm was engaging in them all, she was a great leader...she was really hot the way she showed dominance and held her ground with anyone. 

As I reached for my glass of wine I felt a loss of warmth from my hand and move down to my thigh. I looked to carmilla who was talking away paying me no attention, her fangs were hanging from her mouth as she smiled and nodded. I looked down at her gloved-hand as it made its way under the frills of my corset and onto my bare skin underneath. She rubbed gentle 'o's' and patterns on my thigh in a calming way; reassuring me she was still there. 

She turned to look at me and held her cigarette to her lips, drawing her hand back up to clasp onto mine again. 

"I told you it would be boring." She grinned at me with a 'told you so' look.

"I'm not bored." I replied back raising my eyebrow, taking a sip on my wine glass. She brought the cigarette close to her lips but didn't take a drag on it, she just looked at me smiling menacingly.

"What..?" I asked confused, my own lip curling with a grin.

"Nothing, nothing." She turned her head slightly to sarcastically not look at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her laughing, placing my hand on her face to turn her back around, she dropped her cigarette in the ash tray and met my gaze.

"Admit it, you're tired and bored. I called it Cupcake." She laughed back, her pearly white fangs hanging from her upper jaw.

"Nope. There's nothing more I would like to be doing then sat here listening to the discussions of the best way to kill people." I said smugly, holding my ground but in a flirtatious way.

"Oh is that so? There is nothing more you would like to be doing huh?" She smirked through her lips, stroking my cheek as she gazed upon my lips through her lashes. 

"Well, when you put it that way...." I leant in and kissed her lips softly, leaning back to my original position to look at her rosy cheeks. She smiled at me and was about to lean in for a deeper kiss until-

"Mircalla, this isn't very professional of you is it now." Will murmured through his breath as he lent on my chair facing her with a smug look. 

"Oh fuck off will, go write some notes servant." She looked at him up and down in anger, I held her hands to calm her down. Everyone around us was oblivious to what was occurring, but I can tell when Carm is getting highly frustrated.

"Isn't it a shame Dan can't come huh?" 

"Shut. Up." Carm replied, rubbing her teeth and fangs together harshly. He smiled smugly at Carm as he knew he was getting to her. I still didn't know much of this 'dan' person but he was a regular name which appeared often, all I know is he had a dodgy deal with Carm but she ended it.

"Laura, how great to meet you, finally." He lent closer on my chair and hovered over my neck slightly, smelling at my pulse point. 

"Back off." I sternly spat to him. Carm held tight grasp on my hands and watched his every move. 

"Wow, she smells great Marcie. What a nice snack for you." He replied laughing to himself.

"God, you're just like mother." She snarled at her brother, looking him up and down with red eyes. I heard a huff come from Will as she obviously angered him.

"So then Laura, has she proposed to you yet?" He asked me in a fake smile, inching closer and closer to my neck as he lent on my chair still behind me.

"I-" I tried to reply but he cut me off hastily.

"Has she been feeding off you secretly whilst you sleep?" He moved himself so his face was at the side of mine. 

"Did she confess her undying love for you?" His eyes were red too as he lingered at my neck. 

"You're just like Elle, oblivious and held in my sisters love trance. I'll give it a month before she gets bored of you, she'll start asking you for blood as she can't contain it anymore, start putting you in trances and get your hopes up. That's what she did to her own wife Laura....her wife."

"THATS IT!" Carmilla shouted as she lifted his head up by his forehead with one hand and wrapped her other hand around his neck. She retracted her claws as her eyes were red in fury. I've seen this exact scene before, I knew her intentions were to rip his head off and kill him right her right now but I know for a fact she would regret it. Everyone in the room fell silent as they watched.

"Carm don't!" I stood up from my chair and looked over them. All I could see her her fangs and red eyes, her ears protruding out of her scalp and her skin was dark. 

"Go on sister, do it!" He taunted her smiling. His smile quickly dropped and his red eyes rolled back. 

I looked in awe as black blood dropped from my corset. Carmilla held his head in her hand as his body dropped next to me. Everyone around the room fell deathly silent. Carm dropped the head on Wills body in shock. Her eyes were wide open as she looked down at the mess in-front of us.

"C-Carm." I said softly, hiding my utter shock. I reached my hand out but she gnashed her fangs at me. I pulled back in fear as her eyes were pure black, no white or red in them. 

She wasn't my carmilla anymore. 

"Here's a lesson. Don't fuck with me." She spoke low at the table, she picked up the sides of her corset and stormed out of the room. I was absolutely speechless, not only did she just kill her brother but she has left me in a room with unpredictable beasts. My corset was dripping black, dead blood and tears were filling my eyes. Carmilla had never, ever, lashed out on me like that. It was scary and unpredictable...all I want to do is hug her and tell her she's okay and nothing he said to me changed our relationship at all, I still love her. 

"Carm!" I shouted down the tunnel of the cave. 

"Carmilla, come on!" I shouted over and over again, I held my corset up so I could move faster to the exit.

"Ca-carm!" I found her sat in the dark, her back against the cave wall and her knees tightly tucked up to her chest.

"Oh carm." I quickly ran to her, but I stopped in my tracks. Steadily, I placed my hand on her chin to bring it up to look at me, making sure her eyes were normal and her fangs had disappeared...they had. When I saw she was calmed down I lunged forward and held her in a tight embrace, stroking any part of her frail body I could. I held her for a while, kissing her skin and letting her endure it in silence.

"Are you scared of me?" She asked with out moving. I lent back and cupped her face.

"No. I'm not scared of YOU Carm, but I'm scared of the beast inside of you." I told her blatantly, stroking a piece of hair behind her ears. 

"Laura, what he said wasn't true I p-promise you please-"

"-ssshhhh baby, I know I know." I cut her off before she brought herself to hysterics. I wrapped my arms around her neck, my hand pushing on the back of her head tightly so she rested on my shoulder, I felt her kiss my skin softly. We did this for a couple of minutes until she calmed down.

"Come on, lets go home." I kissed her lips and stroked her face, getting up and holding her hand to help her balance. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me as we made our way out of the cave. 

"This place is so weird." I said looking around. The underworld is dark and gloomy with leafless trees and strange orbs floating around, the ground was dark and the atmosphere was melancholy.

"Yeah, try living here your whole life." She replied back looking around also.

"But you don't anymore, you live in a happy place with me!" I rubbed her waist softly, forcing a cute smile to appear on her face.

"And I couldn't think of anything better." She stopped and turned us around so we were facing each other. She gave me a cute smile before leaning in and giving me a deep kiss, her tongue soon found its way into my mouth and her hands roamed up and down my body. She stopped as she looked down at me.

"You look like literal death." She laughed, but also with a hint of sorrow and concern.

"Don't you think death can be beautiful?" I asked her seductively. Reaching up to meet her lips again. The kiss ended rather quickly as she wasn't as confident this time, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's okay, I understand if you don't want to kiss right now." I spoke gently as she wiped my saliva from the corners of her mouth.

"No I do, it's just being here where so many bad things happened is too strange, even for me." She laughed gently, holding both of my hands and swinging them slightly. 

"Let's take this else where." She booped my nose and led my away with her hands in mine. She led me away and through a dark forest...I was definitely ready for home now.

———————————————————————

POV: Carmilla; 

"Where are we going?!" Laura asked in confusion.

"I may or may not have forgotten to tell you that we can't go back to the over-world until the sun rises." I explained to her through a wall of teeth, nervous for how she would react.

"Carm! I have early revision and a shit ton of sleep deprivation." She stopped me and looked quite upset which I hate to see. I turned her around so she faced me and held her face tightly.

"I'm sorry Cupcake, I'm taking you to my old manor. We can get some rest." I stroked her face and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Wait what?! We're going to You're old house?" She squealed in excitement and confusion. "I thought we already went to your house at the dance?" She asked me.

"Yes, we did. That was my house in your world but in my world, down here, this is where we lived." I grabbed her hand and continued to guide her through the dead forest.

"But I'm tired and...a little scared." I quickly stopped in our tracks and looked at her, studying her face. 

"Scared? What are you scared of? I promise love, there is nothing to be scared of. Hop on." I kissed the palm of my hand and bent my back over, signalling for her to climb aboard. She gave me a cheeky smile and clambered onto my back. In a flash we were at the door of my old manner. It was huge and black, vines and Avery climbed the walls and crows perched on the spiked metal fence which secured the building. I laughed at Laura who looked in awe.

"Me, mother, father, and will loved here for a few centuries until we moved to the over-world." I said as I held Laura's hand again, guiding her through the rustic gate; wincing at the screech it made.

"C-Carm it's beautiful." She expressed as we made our way up the dark marble stairs. We both took a couple minutes of tracing around the entrance, feeling the dark paint on our fingers and gliding our fingers on the patterns on the walls. I looked at Laura secretly and admired her bravery and courage. It takes a lot to impress a vampire...and she's turned me head over heals. I saw her shiver in the butter breeze and decided it was time to go inside and light the fire. We both made our way to the huge door handle which was encrypted with Latin phrases and real bones. She tugged on it hard.

"It's *push* not *push* budging! *kick*" She was getting rather frustrated, it was adorable.

"Okay okay okay, lets not beat up the door." I rubbed her shoulders and lightly moved her from the way. With one light push I opened the door, bats flew out in a hurry.

"Ah...I made it slack for you." She said as she walked in. 

"I know you did cupcake." I followed behind and locked the door behind us. Our heels created echoes around the huge elegant rooms, the marble floor shimmering underneath us. I turned all the switches on so the chandeliers shone magically. 

"Laura?!" I shouted as she had wandered off. I picked up my pace and turned the corner to a long hall way and saw Laura running her fingers up and down a painting. I slowly paced over to her and wrapped around her waist, pushing her into me. 

"Is that you?" She asked me in shock.

"Yup." I replied. It made me feel uneasy looking at these photos of me and my family, I haven't been here since we left.

"And is that-"

"Yup." I cut her off. The painting was me feeding on a human in a black gown with a vale over my head. I tried to turn us around but she led me further down the hall, looking at all of the photos. 

"Oh my god, you're family is stunning." She stopped us and gazed upon the huge oil painting which hung in-front of us; the painting was me and will kneeled below my parents who stood behind us with there gloved hands on our shoulders. My father had a pipe hung from his lips and mother had her jewellery exposed. She placed her hand over the painting and trailed her fingers down my face, feeling the painting underneath the dried oils. 

"Come on, lets get you warmed up and changed." This time I wasn't taking no for an answer, we were done looking at these paintings now. I pulled her away and sat her on the long, chesterfield sofa and lit the fire with my combustion skills. The living room had fur rugs on the floor and a huge open fire place, mirrors and paintings filled the room along with candles, wooden glazed tables and a big wine selection. It was gothic yet extravagant.

"Are you okay?" I asked Laura, kneeling infront of her and stroking her thighs up and down under her corset, which was stained in black blood.

"Yeah, just tired..and I feel gross." She replied looking at me in a gaze. I stood up and kissed her lips. 

"Give me moment." I told her gently.

"If anything happens scream!" I shouted from the bottom of the cascade of marble stairs, half jokingly but mainly serious.

It's been ages since I walked down these halls, it was so nostalgic but saddening at the same time, the memories of running down these halls with Will and sneaking people in. I passed the master bedroom and wills room before I saw mine at the end of the hallway. I pushed forward into the door and closed it softly behind me...it was just how I left it; the walls were a dark red and all of my furniture was black, my bed was king sized and had pillars either side of it, robes hung off the top of them and dropped down to the wooden oak floor. A long bed stool covered in fur and rugs rested at the end of the bed and a huge cupboard looked over me at the side of the room. A grand black piano stood on a pedestal in the corner and a pearly white slab of marble perched on two beams on stone, a throne like chair snugged in the middle and a tall golden mirror in-front of it. 

"Wow." I gasped to myself. My room also had a huge bathroom with a large metal bath in the middle. I rummaged around the cupboard to find some comfy clothes but soon realised cotton shorts and baggy tank tops didn't exist in the 16th century. The silk robes looked like the closest thing to a dressing gown so I took one for Laura. I grabbed one for myself and lay it on the bed ready to sleep. Just as I was about to close the cupboard a black suit of lingerie caught my eyes as a menacing smile curled my upper lip. 

"Laura, I have a surprise for you-" I jogged down the stairs and back to Laura who had fallen asleep on the sofa, her skin beaming golden from the heat of the fire.  
I laughed to myself as I kissed her cheek softly. I picked her up bridal style, gentle not to wake her, and laid her on the bed. I sat next to her and played with her hair, wrapping it around my fingers and curling it. As much as I didn't want to wake her I had too, she was still wearing her blood riddled corset and heels which I'm sure wasn't nice for her.

"Lauraaaa" I whispered softly, stroking her cheek to cause a reaction. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around confused.

"Where am I?" She asked in mid yawn.

"Its okay love, I'll be quick." I took her heels off first and leaned closer to her. I singled her to sit up for me and she obliged. I undid her corset and slid it off her gently, I rubbed on her shoulders and kissed her back lovingly. I'm not going to lie, I was quite excited to show her my lingerie and make love, but she was too tired right now...but that doesn't mean I can't admire her perfect body.

I picked up the long, soft, pearly white robe and slid it through her arms and laced it into a bow on her stomach. All she was wearing underneath was her bra and pants, I made sure to make the bow low so I could view her cleavage. 

"Is that okay?" I asked her quietly.

"Mmmm, so soft." She murmured as her eyes closed. I laughed to myself at her cuteness and placed myself in my black, silky robe. My push-up bra making my cleavage come out no matter how high or low the bow was, but for Laura's sake I didn't tie it up so my full body was on show. The moonlight coming from the window shone on the bed as I crept in next to Laura, pulling the large dusty duvet over us, wrapping my arms around Laura to pull her into me. I kissed her head gently and smelled her hair...coconut and fruit. 

It's been ten minutes and her heart rate is still the same, I was waiting for her to fall into a deep slumber and maybe pleasure myself quickly, but I knew she wasn't sleeping. 

"Laura?" I whispered softly, checking if she was awake. 

"Mhm?" She moaned back in response, the side of her face snuggling into my chest. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked her whilst playing with her hair.

"Why aren't you?" She asked back, looking up at me and smiling. 

"Fair play cupcake." I replied back laughing to myself. Without even realising, my fingers were tracing her hips and rubbing her stomach. 

"Shit, sorry." I quickly removed my hand and placed them on her shoulder again. I didn't want to distract her from sleeping or force her into anything. We laid in silence, her head still resting on my chest, her hot breath traveling down my breasts. I felt my fangs come out. Why the fuck was I so turned on? Oh....We're in the underworld and I'm a vampire. When in the underworld you transform back to your original state, that comes along with the symptoms which in my case, is being horny all the time and...thirsty for blood. 

I placed my naked thigh in between her legs and grazed past her pants, I heard her heart rate shoot up and felt her lips wince. With out saying a word I trailed my hand down to the hem on her pants and slid my hand down her naked mound. In response I got a high pitched breath. She wasn't telling me to stop and certainly didn't testify against this. My chin was rested on the top of her head, I squinted at the wall behind her as I was finding it hard to not pounce on her and fuck her senseless. Seeing how far I could go before she stopped me I ran two fingers down her folds, she wasn't wet. I couldn't smell her arousal either but her heat rate was picking up. 

“Carm, I’m tired.” She said in between hitched breaths, placing her hand down to mine. 

“Oh c’mon, I’ll be gentle.” I bent my head down so my forehead was just above hers and continued rubbing, my mouth was open slightly as I moaned to myself. 

“Carmilla! What are you doing?” She pushed my hand away and lent up. 

“What? Can I not have sex with my girlfriend anymore?!” I said frustrated with a hint on bitterness. Laura looked at my fangs and back up to my eyes.

“Are you even listening to yourself right now?” She looked at me in a disgusted way. 

She was arguing away but all I could focus on was her pulse which was thumping out of her neck viciously.

“Hey!” I was quickly pulled out of my gaze as Laura snapped her fingers in-front of me.

“You’re not even listening to me.” She said angrily. 

I lent in for a kiss but she quickly diverted herself.

“The fuck? Are you that horny you cant think about what I want for one second?” She pushed my shoulder back and stood up. The bow had become lose so her full body was on show, I couldn’t help but to look her up and down.

“Stop staring at me like a piece of meat.” She tied her bow back up and gestured to leave. I sat up on my bed.

“Laura wait! Where are you going?” I asked her, still focusing on her neck.

“Anywhere but here, pleasure yourself this time.” She snapped, slamming the door behind her as I assume she was going to sleep on the couch. I sighed and lent back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I levitated a cigarette from my desk and into my mouth, lighting it with my combustion power.

“Still haven’t gotten rid of your bad habits I see.” I shot up and choked on the smoke when I saw who stood at the end of the bed.

Elle

“N-no no, this is not happening carmilla.” I reassured myself, shuffling backwards until my back hit the headboard.

“Oh but it is.” She climbed into the bed and sat on her knees next to me.

“What the fuck, are you...real?” I asked the figure in front of me, taking a drag out of my cigarette. She moved forward and sat on my lap.

“Can you feel me on you?” She asked me with a grin on her face. My eyes were wide open as I flicked my cigarette on the floor, looking at her up and down.

“I know you want some of this.” She bent her head and cleared her hair away from her neck. 

“Your blood is useless to me, your dead. Where’s Laura?” I quickly blurted out trying to distract myself.

“Oh she’s sleeping on the sofa downstairs, such a pretty girl....could she not give you what you wanted?” She asked seductively, slowly straddling my hips. 

“H-how are you here?” I asked her confused. My vampiric persona was taking over me as all I could smell was her arousal and blood. 

“I was killed in the over-world as a human, I go where all humans go...the underworld. I asked around for you hoping you would be waiting for me like an idiot. I found out this was your manner and waited for century’s. And now your here...but with another girl.” Her last words were bitter. 

“I know you want me, I’ll give it a minute before you cant control yourself and you’ll be all over me.” She carried on her grinding and ran her thumb over my lips and fangs.

“Get the fuck off me!” I shouted, pushing her off me so hard she slammed into the wall across from the bed. I tied up my robe and ran out of the room, locking it behind me.

“Laura! Laura!” I shouted as I ran down the stairs and into the living room.

“Oh thank god!” I ran up to her and embraced her in a tight hug. 

“Don’t act all soft with me now.” She spat bitterly as she moved back. 

“No, no Laura, we have to leave. Now.” I tried to tug on her hand but she pulled it back.

“Not gonna ask me first?” She spoke angrily.

“There’s no time, I’m going full evil vampire mode and if we don’t find blood soon...you’re going to be my next meal.” I shouted through fangs and red eyes, I saw the worry cover her face. 

“Come on Marcie! Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me!” Elle shouted from the locked room upstairs.

“Who the fuck is that!” Laura turned back around to look at me again.

“It’s a long story, come on, we need to go fast!” I slid my heels on and gestured for Laura to follow my lead. 

“No, I want a full explanation now.....” Laura was talking to me but it was all a blur, I needed blood badly. My vision was smudged and the only thing I could smell now was Laura’s scent, every supernatural creature who had ever met Laura knew she was different...her blood smells so delicious and pure and-

“Carm?” She slowly moves towards me.

“Laura, take your own advise, and run.” I said in a low raspy voice.

“I-is there no blood in the house?!” She asked worried.

“No there isn’t, it’s all too old to consume e-even if there was.” I grunted through my fangs.

“What about me?” She paced forward slowly. My eyes opened wide and I turned my head to look at her fast. I scanned her face to see if she was being serious or not.

“No. I cant, not you.” I tried to hide the pain I was in.

“Please Carm, I love you and I would do anything to save you.” She came too close to me that I couldn’t resist pinning her down onto the sofa with my vampiric speed. She let out a yelp and turned her face away from mine with her eyes tightly shut. I hated this so much, I didn’t want to feed off her or hurt her in anyway, but right now in order to keep her safe I have to do it. 

“Laura, are you sure about this? I don’t want to hurt you...I’m worried that if I start, I won’t be able to stop.” I couldn’t help but to stare at her neck and lick my lips.

“I believe in you, just get it over and done with please.” She breathed out heavily. I kissed her cheek reassuringly and held tight grip of her hands. 

“I love you.” I told her whilst lowering my neck.

I rested my lips against her neck and found her pulse point. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth about to pierce into her skin.....until a glowing blinded me, the gem in Laura’s necklace lit the room with a golden glow. This meant it was sunrise in the over world and we could go back.

With out any hesitation I summoned us back to our dorm room.

I ran over to our mini fridge and gulped down on a bottle of cooled blood before I lashed out on Laura. I quickly turned around to see Laura still kneeling on the floor.

“Fuck, Laura.” Running to Laura I knelt next to her and wrapped myself around her so tightly I’m pretty sure I was cutting off her circulation. 

“A-are you hurt?” I asked her as I moved her face left, right, up and down. I checked her neck to see if there were two dots...I let out a sigh of relief when all I could see was her precious clear skin.

“I’m okay.” Laura spoke Ina soft voice.

“None of that was me. I lost control cupcake trust me.” I looked deep into her eyes.

“I would never, ever, take advantage of you in any way.” My hands were still tightly pressed against the side of her head.

“Who was that in your room?” She asked me.

“That was Elle.” I said disappointed.

“As in..Elle, Elle?”

“Yes. As in Elle...Elle. I promise you though Laura nothing happened.” I spoke sternly.

“Okay, I trust you.” She gave me a small smile before kissing my lips.

“Oh god, I missed this so much.” I pulled back smiling.

“It’s been four hours.” She sarcastically laughed.

“Exactly.” I laughed again, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

“I love you so much Laura.” I told her seriously in the kiss.

“I love you so much.” She replied back, stroking my face.

“You make my dead heart beat again.” I smirked at her.

“Oh please, stop being so cheesy and kiss me.” She laughed back, pulling me into another kiss.

This sacrifice has me under a love spell I swear, nothing will ever come in between us. She’s my future wife and when she dies....so will I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story! It’s the first full story fiction I have done and would appreciate some feedback, I have another story in plan which I’m working on...it’s also carmilla! Thankyou if you followed along with the story, it’s been great working on it.


End file.
